Question existentielle
by melethryn
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Il se remet de ses blessures à l'aide de certains personnes. Des questions se posent, dont une question existentielle. Il lui faut des réponses. Des liens se nouent aussi, avec des personnes à qui l'on aurait pas pensé...
1. Victoire!

NOTE AUTEUR:

Voilà ma première fic. Ce chapitre n'en est que le prologue, une mise en place où l'on ne voit pas grand chose, et où il peux subsister des fautes, mais je vous demande de lire la suite, hein, vous voulez bien copite sur son chien pour les yeux humide de quant il veux quelque chose

A bientôt (chap 2 cliquer sur la flèche en bas à droite à la fin du chap)

* * *

« Voldemort n'est plus ! Harry Potter, l'Elu, l'a tué hier en combat singulier » _La gazette  
_« L'Elu triomphe du mal ! Harry Potter réalise la prophétie ! » _Les nouvelles du Sorcier  
_Tous les journaux du monde sorcier annonce la bonne nouvelle. Harry Potter, le survivant, l'Elu, a enfin réaliser son destin : vaincre le mage noir.

Le monde sorcier est en fête. Les mêmes manifestations que 17 ans auparavant se déroulent chez les moldus, mais ceux-ci ne s'en offusquent pas.  
Leur ministre leur à annoncer que le plus grand réseau terroriste jamais connu vient d'être démanteler par les service secrets de la Couronne. Services secrets qui, nous le savons bien, s'appellent Harry Potter, et ordre du Phénix.

-Quant pourrons-nous voir Harry, Monsieur le ministre ?  
-Harry Potter, le Vainqueur, ne peut voir personne. Il est dans un endroit au calme.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour se remettre de son dur combat bien sûr ! Enfin ! Vous vous rendez bien compte que vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a pas été facile. Il a utilisé une grande force magique et a besoin de se reposer !  
-Où est-il ?  
-Cher sorcier, vous ne pensez pas qu'on vous le dira ainsi. Il est besoin de repos, pas de nombreux admirateurs ou je ne sais quoi. Ecrivez-lui, toutes les lettres sont centralisées au ministère de la magie, dans un service spécial et lui seront remises en main propres n'ayez crainte.

Le ministre de la magie, Scrimegour, qui a réussi a rester en place malgré la guerre, ou plus exactement grâce à la Victoire, est sans cesse harceler par des sorciers de tous ages et toute profession, y compris des journalistes.

Le jeune homme de 18 ans se terre au cœur de la forêt interdite, dans une maisonnette mise à la disposition de l'héritier de Dumbledore par la population magique de la forêt : centaures, araignées, Sombrals, même les êtres de l'eau ont participer.  
Là bas, il se remet de ses blessures magiques, nombreuses, sous l'œil attentif de ses amis et de sa famille.

Le petit groupe est surveillé par quelqu'un à qui vous ne penseriez pas. Non, il ne s'agit pas de Minerva Mac Gonagal. Elle a pris en charge la reconstruction du monde magique et l'intérim du ministère. Des élections auront lieu dés que possible.  
Alors, à votre avis ? Non, non, ne donnez pas votre langue au Sphinx ! Je vous donne un indice.  
De quoi à-t-on besoin pour guérir ?  
D'un médicomage ? Oui, certes, mais qu'utilise-t-il ?  
Des potions ! Bravo !  
Alors, vous avez deviné ? Severus Snape.

Je crains cependant que cette information n'ait pas atteint le ministère antérieur ni encore actuellement le service des aurors. Mr Snape est en effet du coté du bien, et a donner de sa personne pour aider Harry Potter. Il continue d'ailleurs à le faire.

Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons savoir ce qui se passe dans cette maisonnette.

Une cuisine simple, un laboratoire de potion, un lac intérieur de taille très réduite je vous rassure, une salle commune ou salle à manger et des chambres, voilà de quoi se compose cette maison, le tout sur un seul étage : le rez-de-chaussée.  
Molly Weasley est dans la cuisine, elle est l'âme maternelle de la maison.  
Ron et Hermione occupent une chambre de soin, ils doivent récupérer leur énergie magique et ingurgitent pour se faire régulièrement des potions régénératrices diverses.  
Les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley occupent une autre chambre, mais normale. Ils ont pour mission de maintenir la bonne humeur dans la maison et ont une totale liberté quant aux moyens employés !

Enfin, Harry Potter dispose d'une chambre particulière, communiquant directement avec le laboratoire de potion, le jardin d'intérieur et la chambre du maître des potions, en plus de donner sur le corridor des chambres.

Severus Snape se trouve au choix dans le laboratoire de potion ou dans la chambre d'Harry.  
Bien que Molly l'appelle, il reste au chevet de son patient - puisqu'il le soigne, c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit - et déjeune sur le pouce entre deux potions ou une potion et un soin.  
Les efforts des jumeaux ne semblent pas l'atteindre et il montre toujours le même masque d'indifférence, même lorsqu'une blague l'atteint. En revanche, ces efforts portent leurs fruits et des éclats de rires résonnent partout dans la maison.

Les occupants se sentent protégés et ils le sont, par toute la forêt. Nul ne peut y pénétrer et ceux qui s'y sont risqué ne se sentent plus en sécurité nulle part ! Les habitants reconnaissent en Harry Potter leur sauveur et le protège du monde extérieur le temps qu'il le faudra. Tous les moyens leur sont bons pour cela.

Les peuples de la forêt interdite se sont joints à la quête d'Harry Potter. Sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans dommage, ils ont décidés avant même la victoire, de lui créer chez eux un cocon où il pourrait se remettre. Leur seule exigence a été un droit de veto sur les personnes venant à ce lieu.  
Ce qui explique les craintes de ceux qui ont tenter de franchir la barrière de la forêt. En revanche, les habitants de la maisonnette sont en sécurité : ils respectent tous les habitants de la forêt et y sont de ce fait en sécurité.

Par moment, les jumeaux ou Ron et Hermione sont envoyés dehors par Severus ou par Molly, pour aller chercher un ingrédient de potion, ou un épice. Cela leur permet de reprendre des muscles et de voir la lumière du jour. Les habitants de la forêt les aident et les suivent pour les protéger.

Harry quant à lui, étant inconscient, ne peut pas sortir. Severus lui donne ses meilleurs soins dans la chambre la plupart du temps, mais parfois, il le déplace dans le jardin pour lui faire prendre l'air ou respirer des décoctions de plantes.

Ce traitement, bien que donné apparemment sans sentiments, semble porter ses fruits.  
Petit à petit, Harry Potter s'éveille, ou peut-être le professeur Snape le laisse-t-il sortir du coma où il était plongé, à la fois des suites de son combat et pour lui éviter les douleurs des soins.

Ses amis sont immédiatement avec lui et les farces font leur entrée dans la pièce jusque là protégée. Mais Harry ne réagit pas.

Sans doute faut-il encore un peu de temps. Il a beaucoup à digérer.

Ainsi le temps s'écoule-t-il dans la maison au cœur de la forêt. Des nouvelles sont envoyé au reste du monde sorcier annonçant la bonne nouvelle : Harry Potter est vivant, et en voie de guérison.

* * *

Vous le voyez le bouton là à droite, oui, celui-là avec la flèche dessus. Vous mettez votre souris, et vous cliquez.  
Reviews? please, pour me dire comment m'améliorer :) 


	2. Dans le secret de la nuit

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Evidemment, comme dit dans mon profile, les personnel, les lieux ne sont pas à moi, je n'ai que mon imagination délirante pour moi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione et Ron sont à l'extérieur de la maison de guérison. Ils se disent des mots d'amour au beau milieu de la clairière.  
A l'intérieur, Severus s'occupe de Harry, qui pour les autres habitants, ne donne pas de signe de changement de son état. Pourtant, Harry sort peu à peu de son inconscience.

C'est pourquoi Severus a de nouveau banni les farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley de la pièce.

Le maître des potions ne sort plus du tout de la chambre, et l'inquiétude revient dans la maison.

Quelques jour après, un gémissement se fait entendre de la pièce sacrée : Harry revient vraiment à lui, et la douleur le rattrape. Douleur physique. Douleur morale.

Et la délivrance vient des douces mains froides de l'homme qui est à ses cotés. Harry ne sait pas qui il est, mais il sait qu'il lui veux du bien. Un jour, il ouvrira les yeux et saura qui est son sauveur. Mais la potion qu'il ingurgite avec l'aide de ces mains bienfaisantes lui permet de re-sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Nul autre que Severus n'entend les gémissements de douleurs de Harry, ni ses hurlements lorsque, sorti de l'inconscience, il dort et cauchemarde. En effet, l'homme a placé un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce.

Pour faire face à cette situation qu'ils pensent désespérée, Fred et George font encore plus de blagues, plus un centimètre carré de la maison n'a pu échappé à ces deux farceurs. Molly cuisine à la moldue, pour ne plus penser à tous ceux qu'elle a perdu et à celui qu'elle pense perdre sous peu de temps.  
Hermione et Ron se plonge dans des grimoires poussiéreux afin de trouver si un sort pourrait affecter leur ami. Il faut que Severus quitte le chevet du Sauveur pour les obliger à continuer leur thérapie. Seule la menace d'user d'une potion dont l'effet est similaire à l'imperium les convaincs de voir le jour de temps à autre.

Une semaine après les prémices de retour à la conscience, Harry ouvre les yeux.

C'est la nuit. Les étoiles brillent de milles feux, aucun nuage n'est là pour atténuer leur beauté.

Une grimace déforme le visage du survivant. Aussitôt, Severus est à ses cotés.

-Potter ! Restez avec nous !

-…

-Vous m'entendez, je le sais. Serrez ma main Potter.

La voix est neutre, ni chaleureuse, ni pour autant froide. Elle inspire confiance à Harry qui s'exécute.

-Bien. Nous allons faire simple. Une pression pour dire oui, et deux pour dire non.

Une pression se fait sentir à la main de l'homme.

-Bien Potter. Nous allons pouvoir vous soigner correctement maintenant. Voici un bilan de votre situation : vous avez quasiment épuisé votre capital magie, vous avez des blessures sur tout le corps, interne et externe, et vous êtes en état de choc, considérant ce que vous avez vécu et vu, cela est normal. Compris ?

Une pression faible répondit.

-Votre capital magie a été stabilisé. Il doit maintenant se régénérer seul. Avec votre puissance, cela sera très long. En attendant, vous n'utiliserez pas la magie.

Alors que Severus s'attendait à un refus, Harry acquiesça.

-Concernant vos blessures : il y en a des magiques et des non magiques. Les blessures non magiques sont presque guéries. Les potions agissant quelque soit la situation médicale du malade. Les blessures magiques ont été stabilisées, mais pas traitées. Ce n'est que maintenant que nous allons pouvoir nous en occuper et vous aller souffrir.

Une nouvelle pression indiqua à Severus que Harry avait compris ce qu'il lui disait.

Voyant que son patient était dans cet état d'esprit, Severus lui donna immédiatement une potion assez vaporeuse. Harry, sentant le goulot contre ses lèvres, ouvre la bouche et avale.

Severus s'attend à une grimace mais rien.

-Potter, la potion que vous venez d'ingurgiter est une potion de parole. Vos cordes vocales ont été trop abîmées pour qu'elles se régénèrent seules. La potion est là pour réparer vos cordes vocales, qui restent cependant fragiles : pas de cri, pas de chant, et temps de parole limité à 5 minutes d'affilé. Compris ?

Harry répondit par l'affirmative, puis il re-serra la main de l'homme, plusieurs fois de suite.  
-Potter ? la voix était intriguée. Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez une question ?

Une pression répondit à l'homme.

-Bien. Silence. Vous pouvez la poser, mais vous ne parlerez plus jusqu'à demain, quant je vous le dirais.

-Je ne vois rien. Articula difficilement le blessé.

Seul le silence, lourd et oppressant lui répondit. La présence de cette main dans la sienne indiquait à Harry que l'homme n'était pas parti.

Puis une pression répondit à la sienne. L'homme lui dit, la voix étranglée :

-Je vais vous donner une potion pour vos yeux. Vous allez souffrir fortement, et je ne pourrais rien vous donner contre la douleur. Il faut reconstruire vos nerfs optiques, qui ont été pratiquement tous brûlés par un sort de votre adversaire. La potion aura fini son effet au lever du soleil.

Au fil du discourt, la voix était redevenu professionnelle, bien qu'Harry cru que l'homme s'était arrêter avant de dire une dernière chose.

La main quitta Harry délicatement, puis Harry sentit l'air se déplacer, indiquant que l'homme bougeait. Il entendit une porte puis ce fut le silence.

Harry dans ce silence oppressant, commença à angoisser. Ses souvenirs remontèrent.

_Une odeur de brûlé, la peur panique. Des cris, des pleurs. _

_La douleur des blessures. La douleur d'un endoloris. La douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher._

_Des cadavres dans la rue, dans les magasins. Voldemort qui lui envoie un message dans son sommeil. Les mangemorts reviennent._

_Les aurors sont blessés. _

_Harry hurle. Il vient de voir une chevelure rousse tomber. Une autre aussi. _

_Voldemort lui a promis et il tient sa promesse. Tous ceux à qui il tient. Ginny, Arthur, Bill.  
Torturé à coup d'endoloris pendant que le Lord lui envoie la vision de ces tortures._

Harry hurla dans la maison de guérison.

_Ginny a le regard vide. NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! Harry hurle._

_Un guérisseur arrive, vide de toute émotion. Harry se jette sur lui. Elle ne rejoindra pas les Longdubat ! Il répète cette phrase comme si sa seule volonté pouvait agir._

_Le guérisseur se penche sur la jeune fille et l'examine. Se redressant, il annonce à Harry qu'elle ne rejoindra pas le service où sont accueillis les Longdubat. Harry s'écroule et un rire hystérique sort de sa bouche._

_-Elle est morte._

_Le guérisseur se lève et va vers d'autres patients, ou d'autres corps. Harry hurle._

Une gifle violente l'arracha à ce souvenir. Harry fondit en larmes.

Une fiole de potion est posée contre ses lèvres.  
Comme auparavant, Harry la but docilement.

-La douleur physique va vous permettre de reprendre vos esprits. Ce qui est passé est passé. Vous ne pouvez plus rien y changer.

Attendez vous à ne plus dormir de la nuit Potter. Vous pouvez hurler votre douleur, j'ai insonorisé cette pièce et je reste à vos cotés.

Vous n'êtes pas seul.

La main revint. Un poids pris place sur le coté du lit. L'homme s'était assis à son coté.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la douleur fusa.  
Harry serra cette main qui s'offrait et serra les dents.

La nuit serait longue.

* * *

A suivre 


	3. Retrouver ses sens

Voilà le troisième chapitre. Il contient un peu de violence, donc je vous préviens. Désolée pour le temps écoulé depuis le 2, mais je suis en partiels, et je n'ai pas le temps d'updater. Sorry. En tout cas, les reviews sont toujours acceptées. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Brûlures, déchirures, coupures, toutes les douleurs semblaient envahir le corps d'Harry qui hurlait en silence.

Severus lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme après ses premiers hurlements.

L'impression d'avoir la tête en feu, une enclume à la place du crâne. Harry regrettait même d'avoir survécu. Pour souffrir ainsi ! A quoi bon vivre !

Des heures après, les sensations diminuèrent et la douleur refoula.

Harry recommença à sentir son corps et le découvrit crispé. Détendant progressivement ses muscles, il découvrit qu'il enserrait les mains froides qui l'avaient tant aidé.

Desserrant les mains pour libérer celles de l'homme, il le remercia. Ce faisant, il sentit la magie l'entourer et cessa de parler pour arborer l'expression de la plus grande stupéfaction.  
-Potter, vous avez passé la nuit soumis au sortilège de mutisme. Si vous souhaitez parler, pas plus de 5 minutes je vous rappelle, il est préférable de laisser vos cordes vocales s'exprimer.

La voix, légèrement moqueuse rappelait quelque chose à Harry, mais il décida de laisser cela de coté.

Il avait confiance en l'homme, celui-ci était là depuis longtemps et ne faisait que l'aider.

-Merci, dit Harry, d'une voix rauque.  
-C'est mon travail, rétorqua l'homme.

-Merci pour être resté avec moi et désolé de vous avoir fait mal.

-Potter, je vous ai dit que c'était mon travail. La voix s'était faite grondeuse, orageuse.

-Vous auriez pu me laisser cette nuit, et vous m'avez pris dans vos bras pour me soulager. Merci. En finissant se phrase, Harry sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus et se laissa aller entre les bras de l'homme, conscient du fait que celui-ci voulait répondre, mais trop fatigué pour écouter et surtout comprendre les mots entendus. Le sommeil l'emporta entre les bras de Severus.

Severus gronda.

-Et voilà où j'en suis, à servir de nounours pour LE griffondor, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'en passe.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger sous peine de réveiller le jeune homme dans ses bras, mais ce dernier aurait besoin de se nourrir. Serrant les dents, Severus pris sa baguette et leva le charme d'isolement qu'il avait placer sur la chambre d'Harry. Puis il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le jardin intérieur.

Il envoya un message volant à Molly, lui demandant de tenir prêt un bouillon tiède.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla, blotti contre l'homme. Il se sentait bien, dans la chaleur de son soigneur, mais l'homme ne le laissa pas ainsi.

-Redressez vous, Potter, il faut vous examiner pour vérifier si la potion à bien agit et qu'il n'y a pas eu d'interaction malencontreuse avec les autres potions et les sorts.

Harry obéit machinalement, une telle voix ne devait pas être contredite, que ce soit en parole ou en acte, mais resta adossé à Severus.

Un bras vint autours de son ventre et le mit complètement assis.

-Ouvrez les yeux Potter.

Harry respira un grand coup, puis il ouvrit ses yeux, comme l'homme lui avait demandé.

Une lueur, des formes troubles, comme voilées.

-Je voit la lumière et de vagues formes, dit simplement Harry.

Une baguette fit son apparition dans la main libre de Severus, qu'Harry perçu comme un trait sombre dans son environnement. Il sentit aussi un sort le toucher.

-Bien, cela fait 2 mois que vous n'avez pas utiliser vos yeux, c'est pour cela que vous ne voyez pas correctement. Le phénomène est le même que pour vos cordes vocales, il faut réhabituer vos organes à servir. Pour vos yeux, inutile de les garder fermés, mais vous ne forcerez pas et n'essayerait pas de mieux voir, cela viendra naturellement avec le temps.

Harry inclina la tête pour acquiescer.

-Vous aller pouvoir manger un peu, pendant que je vous expliquerais ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. _Accio bouillon de Harry Potter_. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, vous n'aurez que du bouillon. Votre système digestif n'est pas capable de digérer autre chose pour le moment.

Severus mit le bol devant Harry et lui demanda : Pensez-vous être capable de vous nourrir seul ou avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir la force de lever ma cuillère, répondit Harry d'un ton presque désincarné.

Severus sentit alors l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Où était ce fichu griffondor, répondant à ses provocations, plaisantant avec ses amis, refusant de s'incliner devant le Lord ou même devant Albus ?

Il se reprit et entreprit de nourrir son patient en lui racontant ce qu'il devait savoir.

-Nous sommes le 16 juin, vous être restés inconscient depuis avril. Nous sommes au cœur de la forêt interdite. Vos alliés non humains nous ont offert la jouissance de ce lieu et leur protection vis-à-vis du monde extérieur.

Sont présents dans cette maison Frédéric et George Weasley, Molly Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, vous-même et moi.

Le monde extérieur n'à aucun moyen pour nous contacter, nous seuls pouvons leur donner de nos nouvelles.

Avez-vous des questions Potter ?

-Comment va tout le monde ?

-Si par « tout le monde » vous entendez ceux qui sont ailleurs que dans cette maison, nul ne le sait ici. Si par cette expression vous voulez dire les personnes ici présentes, seuls Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Ronald Weasley ont été blessés, ils sont en cours de guérison et ont pu reprendre une activité normale.

-Et vous ?

-… Je suis ici pour vous soigner, vous, Granger et Weasley.

-Mais par rapport au… La fatigue reprit Harry et le sommeil l'entraîna.

-Non Potter, le monde ne sait pas, dit Severus les yeux durs.

Severus attendis que Harry dorme profondément avant de se dégager pour quitter la pièce. Première fois qu'il sort depuis qu'Harry est sorti du coma magique.

Il quitta la pièce et alla dans la cuisine.

-Ah Severus, comment vas-tu ? Tu devrais aller au jardin, cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas vu le jour. J'ai préparé différents bouillons pour Harry. Ron et Hermione ont suivi leurs soins, ils font un peu d'exercice dans le lac et les jumeaux sont sortis cueillir des plantes pour tes potions.

-Molly s'il te plait ! Ne me soule pas avec trop de paroles !

La voix de Severus claqua froidement.

-Désolé, reprit-il plus calmement. Potter semble… il hésita, cherchant ses mots, étrange, bizarre en quelque sorte. Incroyable, 18 ans d'enseignement à des abrutis finis ne m'ont jamais fait perdre mes mots et voilà que Potter y arrive ! Même devant le Lord cela ne m'est jamais arrivé !

-Severus ! Calmes-toi ! Ta réaction est normale ! Tu viens de passer 15 jours enfermés avec lui ! Et lui… Des sanglots montèrent dans la gorge de Molly.

Un hurlement se fit entende de la chambre de Harry.

Severus y fut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et découvrit Harry se débattant dans ses draps, hurlant à pleins poumons.

-Potter, réveillez-vous ! hurla-t-il en le secouant fortement.

Molly fit irruption dans la chambre à ce moment !

-Severus ! Cesse de le maltraiter et réveille-le !

-Silence ! C'est moi qui le soigne, il était clair dés le début que nul ne commenterait mes méthode de soins !

Molly renifla, indignée, mais ne fit plus d'autres réflexions.

-Non Molly, reste ici. Potter ne peut pas sortir seul de son cauchemar, je vais aller dans son esprit, reste là pour empêcher toute intervention extérieure.

Tandis que Molly se plaça à l'entrée de la chambre donnant sur le jardin intérieur, Severus entra dans l'esprit d'Harry grâce à la Légimentie.

Aussitôt, il entra dans un univers sombre, bruyant, sanglant !

_La nuit. Pleine lune. Loups garous, détraqueurs, mangemorts, vampires, serpents sont au coté de Voldemort, l'ordre du phénix est présent en face, avec les gobelins, les centaures, des vélanes, quelques géants, les enfants d'Aragog, et mêmes des dragons._

_Par terre, des corps atrocement mutilés, des deux camps. Nul ne prend le temps de soigner ses blesser._

Severus chercha Harry, celui de son époque, pas celui de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Des sorts passèrent sur lui, mais ils ne le touchèrent pas, puisqu'il n'était pas présent. Même l'espion à la maîtrise de lui infaillible eut la nausée devant cette violence. _Torture par tous les sorts violents chez les mangemorts, et même chez quelques « gentils » qui viennent de perdre un ami, un parent, un aimant. _

Un hurlement retentit, c'est Harry qui hurlait. Severus couru vers lui, c'est bien le Harry de la maison qui tentait d'arrêter Bellatrix et Lucius. _Accompagnés par un détraqueur, il sont en face de Ginny Weasley et la soumette au doloris et à d'autres sorts de magie noire. La jeune fille hurle de douleur et de rage. _

Au prix d'un effort considérable, Severus réussit à toucher Harry, mais ce dernier ne réagissait plus. On dirait qu'il ressentait les effets du détraqueur, en plus de revivre ce souvenir.

Severus sortit sa baguette et le stupéfixi. Les yeux de Harry étaient exorbités et emplis de terreur. Severus l'éloigna du combat et Harry tenta de lutter contre le sort.

-Harry, ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Tout est passé, vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire.  
Ginny est morte suite à ces tortures.

Les yeux d'Harry montrèrent son désaccord, sa détresse.

-Harry, nous allons retourner dans le monde réel. Ceci n'est pas réel, c'est le passé.

Harry ne semblait pas capable de partir de lui-même, mais il reprit peu à peu pied.

-Finite, dit Severus. Maintenant, vous vous concentrer sur moi et vous retourner dans votre corps. C'est clair Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais s'effaça progressivement. Severus sortit de l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il fut clair qu'Harry était sur le chemin du retour.

Voyant Harry revenir à lui, Molly se jeta sur lui pour l'enserrer, les jeunes en profitant pour entrer dans la pièce, Severus revenant lui aussi de son voyage dans l'esprit de Potter.

Harry resta prostré dans les bras de Madame Weasley, ni larmes ni cris, ni une quelconque réaction.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que Harry reprenait conscience du monde autours de lui, il se crispa et chercha à se dégager de l'étreinte de Molly.

-Lâches-le Molly, demanda Severus. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise dans tes bras. Severus était calme.

Surprise et quelque peu vexée, Molly tarda à réagir. Harry se dégagea de lui-même, et tous purent voir ses yeux verts mornes. L'étincelle de vie qui les animait toujours avait disparue.

-Qui suis-je ? Qui est Harry Potter, hormis le Survivant ? demanda d'une voix étouffée Harry.  
Choqués, Fred, George, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la pièce, leur ami était dans un triste état d'esprit.

Molly voulut répondre mais Severus fut le plus rapide.

Ecartant en douceur la femme, il s'installa sur le lit, derrière le garçon qui se blotti contre lui, restant apathique malgré tout.

-Vous êtes vous-même, Harry, dit Severus calmement, et vos amis sont avec vous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Suivre


	4. Mises au point

Les Weasley et Hermione s'étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine. Molly reniflait doucement. Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Ron, tandis que les jumeaux étaient côte à coôe, muets pour une fois. Ron pris la parole, sa voix hachée.

-C'est horrible de le voir comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il est sous le choc, répondit Hermione, il a été gravement blessé, il faut qu'il récupère.

-Mademoiselle Granger, Severus venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Potter n'a pas été uniquement blessé physiquement. C'est son psychique qui est le plus atteint, vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte avec ses paroles.

La voix du maître des potions était froide, comme impersonnelle, comme si les événements ne le touchaient absolument pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez, monsieur. Si Harry ne va pas, laissez nous entrer chez lui. Nous pourrons discuter avec lui et blaguer. Les jumeaux se proposèrent immédiatement pour employer les grands moyens afin de sortir Harry de son état.

-Nous connaissons Harry depuis toujours, renchérit Ron, nous pouvons l'aider !

-Monsieur Weasley, vous ne connaissez Potter que depuis qu'il a découvert le monde magique, soit bientôt huit ans. Mais vous ne le connaissez pas. Vous ne connaissez pas la douleur éprouvée face à un sort du Lord Noir, vous ne connaissez pas sa souffrance face aux détraqueurs, vous ne connaissez pas les rêves que le Lord lui envoyait. Alors ne dites pas que vous le connaissez.  
La voix de l'homme s'était faite dure, incisive, agressive par certains cotés.

-Ah oui ! répondit Ron, et vous le connaissez vous peut-être, oh j'avais oublié la légimentie, c'est vraiment pratique pour violer l'esprit d'une personne !

Molly tenta de le faire taire, mais échoua, Ron reprit aussitôt.

-Pour connaître une personne, il faut avoir vécu avec elle Snape, où étiez vous quant nous avons fait face au Troll, où étiez vous quant nous avons passer les obstacles menant à la pierre philosophale, où étiez vous sur le chemin de la chambre des secrets, où étiez vous pendant le championnat, où étiez vous au ministère, où étiez vous pendant la chasse aux Horuxes ! Nous étions avec lui, Mione et moi, pas vous !

-Monsieur Weasley ! Vous n'étiez pas avec lui face au Seigneur, jamais, vous ne savez pas qui à prévenu Dumbledore pour l'expédition au ministère, vous n'étiez pas là sur les champs de batailles, vous n'étiez pas là quant son mentor est mort !

-Mais nous nous disons tout, monsieur, lui c'est nous et nous c'est lui ! rétorqua Hermione.

-Vraiment? la voix de Severus était devenue froide, aussi dangereuse que dans ses cachots, une voix qui vous promet mille souffrances, que savez vous alors de l'effet de voir torturer sa petite amie à mort, de voir se vider de son sang son oncle par procuration, que savez vous de la sauvagerie du combat qui coule dans vos veines et qui vous pousse à lancer des doloris, des Avada, des Sectumsempra, des sorts de souffrance, qui vous fait laisser vos ennemis à terre mourants, sans un regard, sans aide, sans pitié. Que connaissez-vous de la sauvagerie de la guerre de l'intérieur, des tortures que vous subissez alors que vous êtes prisonnier. Les remords qui vous prennent plusieurs jours après en voyant une personne qui ressemble à votre victime, à l'une de vos victime, en voyant un enfant pleurer vêtu en deuil.

Les cinq personnes présentent étaient sans voix.

-Mais nous sommes là pour l'aider, dit avec une petite voix Hermione.

-Oui, répondit brutalement le maître des potions. Mais vous ne le pourrez que quant il le voudra. C'est lui qui décide, pas vous. Et ne le prenez pas en pitié. Il n'en n'a pas besoin.

Severus alla s'asseoir à la table.

-Molly, je suis désolé pour cet éclat. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Maintenant que Potter est réveillé, manque-t-on de potions ?

-Non Severus, nous avons ce qu'il faut. Les enfants ont réalisé un chaudron de taille moyenne de potion contre la douleur.

-Où est-il, que je le vérifie.

-Nous avons suivit correctement les instructions ! s'indignèrent les jumeaux.

-Je n'en doute pas, messieurs, mais comme tout maître des potions, je n'utilise aucune potion que je n'ai pas vérifié moi-même, à défaut de l'avoir préparée.

-Je m'en occuperait cet après-midi, reprit-il après une pause.

-Molly, serait-il possible d'avoir une collation, tout le monde doit se remettre de ses émotions de ce matin.

-Bien sûr. Bièrre-au-beurre, thé, chocolat, café, pancakes, confitures.

Tout était prêt et en prononçant chaque mot, les aliments arrivaient sur la table, malgré une certaine instabilité, que personne ne fit remarquer, même si Severus avait brièvement affiché une moue entre moqueuse, dédaigneuse et railleuse.

Pendant la collation, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et la maison fut extraordinairement calme.

-Monsieur, si nous n'utilisons que des artifices calmes, pas d'explosions, pas de transformations, pas de bruits violents, nous pouvons les utiliser dans la chambre d'Harry ? Il n'y a pas de contre indication ? demandèrent à ce moment les jumeaux.

-Ce sera à Potter de décider, et ce par son comportement. Si je vous ordonne de cesser, cela se fera immédiatement, sans un mot. Je veux une obéissance immédiate et totale.

-Mais, commença Ron

-C'est cela où vous n'approchez de la chambre de Potter qu'à 2 mètres de l'entrée. La voix de l'homme était sans appel.

-Auriez-vous des critiques quant à ma méthode de soin, monsieur Weasley ? demanda Severus suite à la moue contrariée de Ron.

-Non monsieur, je pense juste que pour se remonter le moral, rien ne vaut une bonne blague Weasley. Mais je reconnais que _vous_ êtes le soigneur ici, et je m'incline.

-Bien.

Une dernière chose, attendez que Potter soit réveiller pour lancer une quelconque farce.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent mais acquiescèrent malgré tout.

Severus se leva tout à coup et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre du grand blessé.

Les autres suivirent.

Arrivés dans la chambre, ils virent Severus questionner Harry sur ses sensations. Harry répondait d'une voix atone.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu es enfin réveillé !

Severus se retourna et fusilla Hermione des yeux.

-Mione. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Elle se fait soigner vieux, et moi aussi. Y'a aussi les jumeaux et maman. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais. Enfin, maintenant que t'es réveillé, on va plus te lâcher.

Ron ne remarqua pas la lueur de crainte qui fit une brève irruption dans les yeux de Harry.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu nous dis et Sn… monsieur Snape dira si c'est bon ou pas ok ?

-Je ne sais pas. La voix d'Harry était comme une voix d'ange en disant cela. Je n'ai envie de rien.

-Bon alors qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une bonne partie de carte hein ?

A ces mots Harry se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures.

-Non, pas de bataille. C'est trop.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Les jeux de cartes, non ; les échecs, non ; le quidditch, non ; Poudlard, n-moui.

-Tu préfères qu'on parle tranquillement Harry ? Si tu veux on peux parler de l'école ? Comme on s'amusait, les cours, les gens, les blagues ? Ca te dit Harry ?

-Je sais pas.

-Mais Harry, tu adores discuter avec nous, tous les trois bien installés, on parle de tout de rien, on rigole. C'est nous !

-Je suis qui ? Le Sauveur ? Celui-qui-a-survécu ? l'Elu ?

-Non Harry, répondit Hermione, tu es notre ami, à Ron et à moi.

-Et tu es notre mécène et notre ami aussi, enchaînèrent les jumeaux.

-Et tu est notr… mon fils, au même titre que ceux que j'ai mis au monde, conclut Molly Weasley.

-Oui peut-être, mais moi, qui suis-je ?

A suivre...


	5. Discussion

Qui suis-je ?

Cette question résonnait dans l'esprit des six personnes présentes dans la chambre.

Pourtant, une seule savait ce qu'elle recouvrait : le désespoir le plus total, l'incompréhension et même, le rejet de soi. Les cinq autres se préparèrent à aider Harry à redevenir lui-même, sans comprendre qu'il ne savait pas qui il était, car il n'avait jamais été lui. Durant toute son enfance, Harry avait été présenté comme une charge. Puis, il fut un sorcier, un être doué de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Immédiatement après, il devint une célébrité, que tous connaissaient, qui avait défait le mal. Ensuite, il fut un apprenti, doué ou sans capacité selon les points de vue, orgueilleux ou chanceux, le fils de son père ou celui de sa mère, le griffondor, le chef de file. Il fut l'ami, le meilleur ami, le petit ami, ou l'ennemi, le représentant de la maison ennemi, le fils de l'ennemi, l'ennemi du seigneur. Il fut doué en défense contre les forces du mal, le meilleur attrapeur jamais vu à Poudlard, médiocre en métamorphose, bon en sortilège, nul en potion, moyen en astronomie, ignorant de la divination, appréciant les soins aux créatures magiques.

Mais si les autres savaient qui était Harry, Harry ne savait pas qui il était. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, car il était dégoutté de tout. Les larmes virent progressivement aux yeux d'Harry, qui tenta de les retenir. Mais il échoua et les larmes commencèrent à couler malgré lui.

-Partez, demanda Harry d'une petite voix, ferme malgré tout le désespoir qu'elle pouvait contenir, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi. -Sortez, ordonna Severus.

-Potter, comme guerrier, vous avez vu, vécu et fait certaines choses terribles. Moi aussi. Nos expériences ne sont pas comparables, mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a que moi pour pouvoir un tant soit peu vous comprendre. Si vous voulez parler, en parole ou en esprit, je suis là. Severus baissa le ton pour dire la suite. -C'est à mon tour de vous aider, comme Albus m'a aider lorsque j'était dans une situation semblable à la votre.

Harry était ahuri. Severus Snape, maîtres des potions de Poudlard, espion de la lumière au cœur des ténèbres, venait librement de lui proposer son aide. Quoique. C'était bien lui qui le soignait depuis tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, combien de temps déjà ?

Oh et puis après tout, ce n'était pas le plus important. Qui d'autre pouvait le comprendre après tout.

Ron ? Pas lorsque Harry lui-même l'avait soumis à l'Oubliette devant sa réaction aux carnages des batailles, carnage causé entre parHarry. Hermione ? Il l'avait toujours écartée des choses les plus dangereuses.  
Molly ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être étouffé par la compassion, et elle avait assez souffert : son mari, sa fille, sans compter les blessures de ses autres enfants et la perte de son premier petit-enfant. Les jumeaux ? Ils connaissaient la bataille, mais ne savait pas ce que c'était que de subir soi-même la torture de Voldemort.

-Attendez s'il vous plait, fit la petite voix timide d'Harry, alors que Severus était à la porte de la chambre. Surpris, l'homme cessa immédiatement et se retourna vers le garçon blessé.

-Potter ? fit-il, surpris. Qu'y a t il ? -Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez comprendre. Les autres n'ont pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu, ou l'ont oublié. Dit-il en baissant la voix. -Qui est soumis à l'Oubliette, demanda simplement Severus, en s'installant sur le bord du lit. -Ron. Il ne supportait pas les batailles et la joie du massacre. Il s'est rendu malade plusieurs semaine après s'être laisser emporter par la bataille avant que le mettre sous Oubliette. Après, ça a été, mais il n'est plus aller sur les vrais champs de batailles. Je l'en écartais. -C'est une attitude courageuse. Cela montre que vous êtes un vrai guerrier, vous avez vu et compris qu'il ne serait qu'un poids mort à traîner dans les batailles, et avez agit en conséquence. -Mais personne n'a le droit de priver quelqu'un d'une partie de lui, dit plaintivement Harry. -Qu'est ce que le droit, Potter ? Ce qui est juste ? Aurait-il été juste que vous vous fassiez tué parce que quelqu'un, fusse-t-il votre « meilleur ami » ne supporte pas la guerre ?

Seul le silence répondit à cette question, qui contenait en elle-même sa réponse.

-Vous êtes différents des autres, de ceux qui n'ont pas fait la guerre. Ils l'ont vécu, mais pas de l'intérieur, en tant que combattant. C'est cela qui fait ce que vous êtes, entre autre. Ce qui fait que vous êtes vous, c'est ce que vous avez vécu, ressenti, vos qualités et défauts. Pour certains, les autres peuvent vous aider, pour d'autres éléments, seul vous pouvez vous connaître.

-mais j'ai peur. -Peur de quoi ? -De tout. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je me sens perdu. J'ai utilisé de la magie noire, alors que tous me prennent pour le représentant de la lumière ! J'ai tué, et pas que Voldemort, j'ai même torturé ! Torturé a mort !

Harry perdait son contrôle sur lui-même au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il devenait progressivement hystérique. -Potter ! La voix claqua, mais resta sympathique. Que pensez vous de Severus Snape ? Est-ce un homme mauvais ? -Non, répondit Harry en un cri du cœur. Vous m'avez bousillé mes années à Poudlard, mais vous êtes un homme bien. -Pourtant vous savez que je fut un court moment un Mangemort. J'ai donc assassiné, torturé, manipulé. Même après avoir ouvert les yeux, et être devenu espion, j'ai du continuer. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. -Peut-être, mais si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, beaucoup plus serait morts, vous auriez sans doute été découverts et il vous aurait peut être tué après vous avoir torturer. -Et que se serait-il passé si vous n'aviez pas tué, torturé, et mené à la mort de diverses manière ?

Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dire. -Et bien Potter. Vous ne dites plus rien.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, dit Harry lentement, comme s'il tentait lui-même de se convaincre.  
-En effet, Potter. Ce ne sont pas les actes seuls qui disent qui nous sommes. Compte aussi, et pour une part extrêmement importante, l'intention qui est derrière nos actes. Ce qui fait que nous sommes nous-mêmes, c'est ce que nous voulons faire, pas ce que nous faisons. -Mais je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je n'avais pas le choix. -Au début peut-être, mais vous avez choisit d'assumer ce rôle qui vous avait été attribué. -Etait-ce vraiment un choix ? Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ! Laisser tout le monde mourir ! -Certains auraient pût le faire. Préférant leur confort. Vous avez tout risquer et perdu beaucoup pour aider des ingrats.

Seul le silence répondit à cette phrase. -Ce n'était pas pour eux. C'était pour mes amis, pour ceux que je connaissait, et même pour vous, que vous n'ayez plus un rôle à jouer, quel qu'il soit. C'est trop dur de ne pas pouvoir être soi. Et puis j'ai su que vous étiez avec nous et... -Potter, arrêtez là. Je n'étais pas du coté de la lumière. Je voulais vivre tout simplement. Le _coté_ du Lord ne m'apportait que souffrance et un avenir de souffrance. La lumière ne m'acceptait que pour ce que je pouvais lui apporter, mais avec eux, j'avais une chance de vivre plus.

Harry garda le silence. Il réfléchissait à ce que Severus venait de dire. Puis, hésitant, il reprit la parole.

-Monsieur

Silence

-Potter, qu'y a-t-il ? -Je me demandais si vous voudriez bien me parler de vous. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que c'est que d'être soi. Et je crois que vous, vous êtes vous. Et si vous voulez bien, je pourrais aussi parler un peu.

Snape était interloqué. Qu'est-ce que Harry avait encore inventé ! En même temps, comment un enfant se construit : avec ses parents, ses amis, sa famille. Si Harry devait se reconstruire après les horreurs de la guerre, il fallait bien qu'il sache qui était les autres. Mais pas uniquement lui. Tous les habitants de cette maison. -Au risque de vous surprendre, j'accepte. Cependant, je vais vous faire une contre-proposition. Je vous parlerais de moi, et vous me parlerez de vous, mais vous parlerez aussi avec vos amis. Ils vous parleront de vous et eux. Du _vous_ que vous formez ensemble. -D'accord.

-Mais pour le moment, vous allez vous levez et reprendre quelques forces. Cela ne fait que trop longtemps que vous êtes allongé. En finissant sa phrase, Severus s'était décalé dans le lit et se trouvait désormais derrière Harry. Il prit Harry entre ses bras et le soutenant parla taille, il le redressa tout en se plaçant contre son dos. Harry était désormais assit contre Severus, lequel se recula progressivement, pour finir par ne plus tenir le jeune homme que par ses bras sur ses cotés.

-Potter, vous sentez vous capable de tenir si je retire mes bras ? -Je vais essayer, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme, bandant ses muscles en prévision de l'effort à fournir.

Tout doucement, Severus écarta les bras, puis il les retira complètement. Harry semblait concentré, preuve de l'effort fournit, mais il tint assis, seul. Un sourire vint éclaira le visage austère du Maître des Potions. -Bravo Potter ! Après plus de deux mois dans l'inconscience, vous tenez assis seul. C'est magnifique. Harry se retourna alors, surpris d'entendre de la fierté et de l'affection dans la voix de l'homme qui l'avait tant décrié, malgré son aide précieuse pendant la Guerre.

En voyant ce qu'il vit, Harry souri lui aussi. -Je sais un peu de ce que êtes : beau. Votre sourire illumine votre visage.

-Bien, Potter, voulez vous rester dans ce lit et dans cette chambre, ou allez vous tenter de vous déplacer dans cette maison. Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Harry qui répondit qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il sentit le matelas être soulagé du poids de l'homme.

-Potter. Harry senti les larmes s'approcher. -Harry, la voix de l'homme avait pris un accent affectueux. Vous m'avez marqué, en disant cela. Je vous remercie. Bien que je doive vous dire que ce n'était pas pour vous que je souriais. La voix de l'homme s'était faite ironique. -Mes soins vous ont permis d'exprimer votre potentiel et d'atteindre ce stade, que les blessés n'atteignent habituellement qu'une semaine après leur réveil. En tant que guerrier, je ne peux que reconnaître votre valeur et vous soutenir, ajoutât-il plus sérieusement.

Harry, grâce à cette explication, comprit beaucoup de choses. -Vous ne pouvez pas faire de compliments, ni en recevoir c'est cela ! Donc vous restez l'abominable homme des cachots qui traumatise ses pauvres élèves de Griffondor ! Sans répondre, l'homme sourit. Harry était en bonne voie de guérir.

-Nous en étions donc à savoir si vous préfériez rester de cette chambre ou pouvoir sortir, malgré votre impossibilité actuelle à vous tenir debout seul. -Je voudrais sortir, déjà pour remercier tous les êtres de la forêt qui nous ont aidé.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais pris sa baguette en main et prononça un sortilège en direction d'une chaise, chaise qui devint un fauteuil très confortable, doté de roues. -Cet instrument, semblable à celui qu'on les Moldus vous permettra de vous déplacer en toute autonomie. Il ne verse pas, reste toujours stable et peut passer les escaliers. Severus se rapprocha alors du jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. -Vous ne devez pas subir de sortilèges quels qu'ils soient pour le moment. Votre corps ne le supporterait pas, expliqua-t-il.

-Merci, répondit Harry, pendant qu'il l'installait dans le fauteuil. -Vous connaissez l'enchantement « pointe au nord », je suppose. -Bien sûr. Je l'ai appris pour le tournoi. -Ici, c'est une variante que vous utiliserez. La magie que vous utiliserez n'est pas la votre, mais celle du fauteuil, que vous guiderez. Dites simplement la direction que vous souhaitez prendre, comme par exemple « Va au Nord », et le fauteuil ira dans cette direction. Vous pouvez aussi lui indiquer que vous souhaitez quitter la pièce, sortir de la maison, y rentrer, où une fois qu'il connaît les lieux, le lieu où vous souhaitez vous rendre. Maintenant, vous aller essayer d'aller dans la salle commune.

Après quelques tâtonnements, toujours savoir où se situe le nord n'est pas facile, Harry réussi à sortir de la pièce, suivit par Snape, et rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

A suivre 


	6. Hauts et bas

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir cesser momentanément de publier, mais j'était absente, sans accès à un ordinateur.

La suite arrive cependant maintenant. Le titre du chapitre indique assez bien l'ambiance, alors bonne lecture et s'il vous plait, dites moi que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir "abandonner" pitis yeux remplis d'espoir

Maintenant, place à l'histoire

* * *

**HAUTS ET BAS**

En cheminant, Harry regardait attentivement autours de lui. Il était très surpris en voyant la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait.

En effet, contrairement à Poudlard, l'habitation était toute en bois.

Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres, mais des végétaux poussaient sur les murs qui les environnaient et protégeaient du froid, de la pluie ou des regards extérieurs.

Le sol n'était autre que le sol de la forêt, mais des pierres rehaussaient le niveau là où il y avait un trou, et de la mousse grandissait un peu partout, qui devait soulager les membres des habitants par sa douceur et sa flexibilité.

Tout de suite, Harry se sentit bien, chez lui, loin de toutes ces batailles qui faisaient encore rage dans son esprit. Bien que pour le moment reléguées dans son inconscient, il savait que leur souvenir viendrait le hanter durant la nuit, comme la mort de Cédric, de son parrain et de tous ceux qu'il avait connu l'avaient hanté longtemps.

-Bonjour ! lança Harry.

-Harry ! Tu m'a surprise.

-Harry mon vieux ! C'est quoi cette chaise ?

-Harry mon chéri, que veux tu manger ?

Toutes ces phrases s'étaient croisées. Harry ressenti la gêne de ses amis, gène qui il le savait, était due à son comportement dans sa chambre.

-C'est la partie visible de ce qui m'est arrivé, de mes blessures, dit Harry humblement.

-Un bouillon suffira pour Potter, Molly. Son corps n'est plus habitué à recevoir de la nourriture.

-Beurk, mon vieux je te plains, s'exclama Ron en entendant le maître des potions.

-Ron, s'indigna Hermione, la soupe et le bouillon sont excellents pour la santé et en particulier pour se remettre !

-là frérot, nous ne pouvons que reconnaître la supériorité féminine, mais nous te soutenons à 100 Harry, dirent les jumeaux en cœur, faisant pouffer Harry.  
-Ca fait du bien de savoir que certaines choses ne changent pas.

-Oh mais pour ça Potter, vous n'aviez qu'à demander, je vous aurait informé que Mademoiselle Granger a toujours autant de connaissance et est toujours aussi avide d'en acquérir de nouvelles, que Monsieur Weasley Ronald est toujours aussi expressif et peu maître de lui, que ses frères ainés ont dû emporter avec eux la moitié du stock de leur magasin et que Molly Weasley est toujours aussi apte à couver les gens qui se trouvent dans son environnement immédiat, rétorqua Severus d'une voix ironique et froide à la fois, mais qui pour Harry, contenait aussi une petite dose d'humour.

Personne n'osa répondre au Maître des potions, bien que tous soient vexés par sa tirade. A l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas saisis la plaisanterie.

Gêné, Harry avala son bouillon dans le silence.

-Monsieur ? Vous vouliez examiner la potion anti-douleur. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons l'apporter.

-Ce serait bien. Où et comment l'avez-vous conservée ?

-Dans son chaudron de fabrication, dans l'obscurité, peu d'humidité et température ambiante. Nous avons placé le chaudron dans la salle commune, à l'angle de la salle.

-Les conditions de conservation sont bonnes. Je vais pouvoir l'examiner.

-Ne vous en faites pas…

-Nous nous sommes personnellement chargés…

-De superviser la réalisation de cette potion

-Avec les connaissances d'Hermione, dirent les jumeaux en parlant l'un pour l'autre.

Molly soupira.

-Et bien, on voit que Harry est sorti, vous recommencer vos bêtises, mais je retrouve mes fils, fini-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ma chère petite maman…

Les jumeaux se levèrent.

-Tes fils ont compris une chose essentielle…

Ils contournèrent la table, chacun d'un coté.

-Même s'il y a des problèmes et malgré ce que nous avons pu vivre à cause de ce débile de Lord truc machin chose…

Ils se posèrent de chaque coté de leur mère.

-Notre vie c'est les blagues et notre gémellité !

Et se penchèrent pour lui faire un bisou, chacun de son coté.

Harry les regarda, pensifs, et Severus remercia mentalement les deux frères pour la leçon qu'ils venaient de donner à son patient. Restait à savoir ce qu'Harry en tirerait. Les yeux dans le vague, Harry faisait le point.

Les jumeaux avaient réussit à se remettre de la guerre, visiblement. Mais eux savaient qui ils étaient, avant.

C'était sans doute cela qui aidait Ron et Hermione. Eux savaient qui ils étaient aussi.

Mais qui était Harry, avant ? Le « Survivant ». C'était sa mère qui l'avait sauvée par son sacrifice et son amour. Un Griffondor ? Il avait du supplier le Choixpeau de ne pas le mettre à Serpentard. Un sorcier ? Cela ne faisait que 7 ans qu'il le savait, avant, il était une erreur de la nature ».

Ses yeux se troublaient pendant qu'il réfléchissait et Severus le secoua.

-Potter, revenez ici. Ne partez pas dans le passé.

La voix était sèche.

-Merci.

Harry reprit pied dans la réalité.

-Potter, il faudra un jour ou l'autre que vous parliez, où cela vous rongera jusqu'à la fin.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry en déglutissant péniblement.

-Harry, nous avons toujours été ensemble à Poudlard, nous sommes là, parles nous, cela te fera du bien.

-Mione à raison, vieux frère. Tu sais, nous deux aussi avons beaucoup parler, et les jumeaux. Toi aussi tu doit parler. Te libérer. Je veux … nous voulons retrouver notre ami. Celui qui me met du plomb dans la tête et qui décoince un peu Mione. Celui qui est toujours partant pour un délire dans la salle commune.

-Il n'est plus là Ron. J'ai vu, j'ai fait trop d'horreur pour être rester le même. Et même, je ne sais pas qui j'étais à l'époque. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai jamais choisi _avant_. Le seul moment où j'ai choisi, c'est d'aller ou non à une bataille sachant ce qui s'y passait, ce que _je_ faisais.

Les membres de la maisonnée ne savaient plus quoi dire, devant tant de détresse, ni comment agir.

En arrivant, Harry semblait aller mieux, et voilà qu'il retombait dans le même état d'esprit qu'à son réveil.

-Je suis désolé, repris Harry d'une voix étranglée, je ne fais que causer des soucis à ceux qui m'entourent, même quant ça devrait être fini, je ne cause que des ennuis, ils avaient raison.

A ces mots, Hermione et Ron bondirent.

-Harry ! Arrête immédiatement de penser ça ! hurla Hermione. Tu peux me rappeler qui a donner l'idée du Polinectar s'il te plait ?

-Toi.

-Et qui t'a engueuler parce que Môsieur refusait le sacrifice nécessaire pour trouver la Pierre en première année, et si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait demander, d'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, c'était celui qui a refuser les arguments contre le sacrifice qui avait dés le début de la partie pris le contrôle, demanda à son tour Ron.

-Toi, mais…

-Mon très cher Harry, peux tu nous dire, à mon frère et moi, qui t'a fait sortir du collège sans autorisation et t'a mis dans le passage sans te demander ton avis ?

-C'est vous.

-Conclusion ? dit Hermione sur un ton sévère.

Seul le silence répondit à cette question.

-Bien, voilà donc le retour de Miss-je-sais-tout, puisque Harry-le-têtu ne peut pas répondre.

Etant donné que ses amis et connaissance ont une volonté propre qu'ils expriment et qui peut être contraire à celle dudit Harry, qu'ils agissent également de leur propre chef quitte à aller à l'encontre de la volonté de ce dernier, Harry Potter n'est pas responsable des ennuis qui trouvent ses amis ou ses connaissances, et lui avec.

-Miss Granger à raison Potter.

Severus intervint à ce moment.

-Vous êtes déjà responsable de vos propres choix, ne prenez pas la responsabilité des choix des autres. Trop de personnes ont voulus vous faire croire que vous aviez la responsabilité du monde magique, mais c'est faux. Chacun est responsable de ses actions, et des conséquences qu'elles entraînent. Les conséquences des votre ne sont pas plus importante que celles des autres, sauf votre décision de vaincre le Lord, qui a eu pour conséquences de libérer le monde d'une de ses plus grande peur. Mais pour ce qui est de l'avenir du monde, chacun doit faire ses propres choix, vous n'est redevable de rien.

-Mais personne n'aurait eu à faire ces choix qui ont entraîner la souffrance, si je n'étais pas là, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Non Potter, c'est si Tom Jedusort n'était pas devenu Voldemort que chacun n'aurait pas eu à faire ces choix. Sans compter que d'autres problèmes auraient poussé ces gens à faire des choix difficiles, qui les auraient fait souffert.

Après un temps de silence, pendant lequel Harry réfléchit, ce dernier repris la parole.

-Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, osant à peine lever les yeux vers ses amis.

-Mon chéri, intervint Molly, connaîs-tu l'histoire que les Moldus ont appelé la bible ?

Dedans, il y a une histoire où un fils a fait plein de bêtises, et s'en rendant compte, il retourne voir ses parents. Il a beau leur avoir fait du mal, ils lui pardonnent. Or toi, ce n'est pas toi qui nous a fait du mal, nous n'avons rien à te pardonner, et même si c'était le cas, nous ne t'en voudrions pas, tu fais partie de la famille, et dans la famille, on se pardonne.

-Merci, fit Harry avec un pauvre sourire, pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers Molly en vue de lui faire un bisou pour la remercier.

Voyant cela, les Weasley se levèrent avec un grand sourire, et s'approchèrent d'Harry.

-Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue dans la famille, Harry, officiellement ! dirent-ils en cœur.

Les jumeaux voulurent alors donner à leur nouveau frère une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

Mais, voyant les bras se lever et se diriger vers lui, Harry pris peur. Il eu un mouvement de recul et ses souvenirs commencèrent à remonter. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le passé et son esprit quitta la réalité.  
Voyant cela, Severus se rapprocha et fit éloigner les Weasley. Faisant fit des personnes autours d'eux, il se mit à la hauteur de Harry et le réconforta pour le faire revenir au présent.

Peu à peu, grâce à la voix de Severus et ses mains qui lui prodiguaient de douces caresses sur le front et le dos, Harry revint.

Alors, il se blotti dans les bras de Severus, au risque de tomber de son fauteuil, des larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux.

-Veux-tu en parler ? demanda Severus tranquillement.

Harry acquiesça sans un mot.

Se redressant, Severus échangea un regard avec Molly, lui indiquant de ne pas les déranger jusqu'à ce qu'il sortent eux-mêmes, et il pris Harry dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans sa chambre, en sécurité.

* * *

Reviews, que je n'attende pas une semaine pleine pour mettre la suite:) 

C'est par là!


	7. Echange de bon procédé

**NOTE AUTEUR:**

natsuko: oui, cela en sera un.

Tous, désolée de ne pas avoir tenu le délai, mon ordi m'a embéter.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Blotti dans les bras de l'homme, le visage dans son cou, Harry pleurait.

Severus le berçait, sans dire un mot, attendant que l'enfant se calme.

Petit à petit, les sanglots s'espacèrent, les larmes se tarirent.

Voyant qu'Harry allait mieux, il lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de parler.

Mais plutôt que de discuter, au risque que Harry s'interrompe sous la force des émotions et face au danger pour sa voix, il convoqua une pensine.

-Si tu es d'accord, nous irons ensemble et tu m'expliqueras.

Hochant la tête pour acquiescer, Harry fit venir sa baguette grâce à un _accio_ informulé et sans baguette.

Le long filament tomba dans la pensine. Prenant Harry dans ses bras, Snape plongea.

Ils atterrirent dans ce que Severus identifia comme l'une des demeures du Lord noir.

Etrangement, elle était abandonnée.

-C'est la cachette d'un Horcruxe, dit Harry en répondre à l'interrogation muette de l'homme.

_L'obscurité règne en maîtresse, et l'on sent la magie noir qu imprègne les lieux._

_Harry avance, baguette en main._

_Soudain, il semble se heurter à une barrière invisible. Il murmure une formule et un mur de lumière se dresse alors devant lui pendant un court instant._

-Magie noire ? demanda pour confirmation Severus.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_Harry se coupe un bras et asperge de sang le mur qui disparaît totalement. Il prend une respiration et avance de l'autre coté. _

_Les deux visiteurs le suivent._

_Le jeune homme avance sans hésitations, il monte à l'étage. Soudain, il se retrouve devant du vide : le vrai vide, celui qui se trouve dans l'espace, la gravité zéro, et sans oxygène. _

_Harry ramasse un débris qui traîne sur le sol et le lance dans cette zone. L'objet se à flotter, exactement comme s'il était dans l'espace_

_Le fixant du regard, Harry s'appuya contre un mur et réfléchit._

-J'ai trouver le moyen pour passer, la métamorphose. Le seul astre dans notre galaxie a ne pas bouger est le soleil, et Voldemort voulait avoir la même puissance.

-Vous vous êtes métamorphosé en astre ? demanda Severus ébahit.

Pour seule réponse, le souvenir continua

_-Qu'est ce qui résiste au vide, qu'est ce qui vit dans le vide, et surtout, de non moldu ?_

_Un tête-en-bulle étendu ne suffira pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le vide ?_

_Non, ça n'ira pas, pas de contrôle. Mais… Oui je pense. _

_Le jeune homme retourna sa baguette contre lui et incanta . La température augmenta progressivement, les papiers au sol tombaient en cendre. Puis la lumière augmenta. Harry fit un pas en avant juste avant de se métamorphoser en une boule de feu très puissante, qui fut absorbée par le vide devant elle._

Severus était abasourdi. Il voulu suivre le jeune homme du souvenir, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

-Je ne sais pas comment nous serons affectés par le vide, et l'Horcruxe est au milieu de ce vide. Il faut attendre que je revienne.

C'est après que ça explique.

-Que se passe-t-il dedans ? demanda Severus.

-Je trouve l'Horcruxe, je le prends, je ressors.

-Soyez précis Potter, cela vous sera utile en tout temps, et pas seulement en cours de potions.

-Tom a voulu montrer sa puissance magique là-dedans. Tout se fait grâce à la magie, et pas de bas étage.

_Harry ressort, visiblement épuisé._

_Il titube de fatigue mais une flamme brille dans ses yeux. Une coupe lévite derrière lui. Il l'enferme dans une bulle isolante extrêmement puissante puis il créé un trou noir dans celle-ci, et envoi le tout dans le vide du couloir. A ce moment, un sourire typiquement serpentard naquit sur ses lèvres._

_-Tom, tu sais, ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser la nature pour quelque chose de contre nature.  
Ton précieux Horcruxe, qui n'est plus, va rejoindre l'immensité de l'espace._

Interloqué, Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui dans ce souvenir, faisait que Harry eu cette réaction.

Pourtant, le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras plus encore, cachant son visage dans son cou.

_Au moment où le vide disparaît sous l'action de l'incantation d'Harry, le bâtiment commence à trembler. Les divers sortilèges dont il est pourvu se mettent en œuvre : sortilèges de défense violents et agressifs datant de la construction de la bâtisse, sorts du mage noir destinés à faire souffrir ceux qui seraient entrés et que Harry avait désactivés avant d'agir, mais que le déséquilibre magique créé par la disparition du vide a réenclenchés. _

_Ayant épuisé sa magie, Harry ne peut pas créé de bouclier et doit éviter physiquement._

_Mais sa fatigue se fait peu à peu sentir et de plus en plus de sorts le touchent._

_Pourtant, avec une obstination incroyable, il continu à avancer, il se dirige peu à peu vers la sortie._

Les deux hommes sortirent en même temps que Harry, et Severus ne pût retenir un cri en voyant l'état du jeune homme : brûlures, coupures, hématomes étaient visible sur tout son corps, et l'on voyait dans ses yeux la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

-Ce n'est pas le pire, murmura Harry dans le cou de l'homme qui le tenait.

Ce dernier sursauta, autant en raison des paroles que de l'effet du changement de décor : Harry avait transplané.

_Une ruelle sombre, dans le Sussex. _

_Harry souffle et se dirige vers un parc non loin de là._

_Il commence à se soigner._

_Des voix se rapprochent, mais trop concentré, Harry ne les entend pas._

_-Tient tient tient, mais c'est le monstre, s'exclame une garçon._

_Harry sursaute mais trop épuisé pour partir et il ne réussi pas même à se redresser._

_-Mais oui, reprend une voix cruelle, c'est mon cher cousin. Alors cousin, tu n'es plus fichu de faire tes trucs là si je ne me trompe pas. _

_La voix devient mauvaise et poursuit _

_-Tu vas payer pour toutes ces années ! Allez-y les gars._

_Les coups tombent alors : pieds, poings, barres de bois, chaîne de métal arrachées aux balançoires._

Severus tenta de les écarter, oubliant qu'il est dans un souvenir, puis, sentant les larmes du jeune homme, quitta la pensine.

Les deux hommes enlacés arrivèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune.

Severus se laissa tomber sur le lit, avec son fardeau toujours dans les bras.

Il maîtrisa sa colère pour consoler le jeune homme, murmurant des mots sans suite, des paroles de réconfort, lui caressant le dos, les cheveux en un mouvement lent, quasi hypnotique.

Petit à petit, Harry se calma, toujours agrippé à Severus.

Pour la première fois, suite à une mauvaise expérience, il n'était pas seul. Une personne était avec lui, le soutenait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui donnait de l'affection sans rien attendre en retour, juste pour lui, Harry.

Pour la première fois, il est Harry, non pas le Survivant, non pas l'ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais Harry, pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes restent ainsi, savourant à sa juste mesure le plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un qui vous comprend.

Harry se détend progressivement, se sentant enfin compris, et autorisé à être lui-même, avec cet homme qu'il se rend compte ne pas connaître.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus réfléchissait.

La vie de Potter et la sienne avaient beaucoup de points communs, à bien regarder. Mal aimé par leur famille, maltraités, n'ayant de choix que pour survivre, sans pouvoir être eux-mêmes.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec votre famille est inadmissible, ces gens ne méritent même pas l'appellation d'êtres humains. Cependant, c'est le passé.

Aujourd'hui, vous seul pouvez passer à autre chose. C'est difficile, de reconstruire une vie lorsque vous avez déjà une histoire derrière vous, mais c'est faisable.

-C'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Oui, lorsque j'ai compris que la vengeance ne menait à rien, et que le Lord Noir ne proposait que la vengeance. Cela n'a pas été évident de Lui tourner le dos.

-Comment vous avez fait ?

Un silence vit le jour, pendant que l'homme repensait à sa libération.

Il se recula pour s'appuyer à la tête de lit, s'installant pour pouvoir raconter son histoire.

-C'est progressivement que j'ai compris. Je m'étais vengé de mon père, et sa famille avait compris que quelque chose clochait dans sa mort, donc j'ai eu des ennuis avec les autres moldus. Le Lord Noir s'en est servi et j'ai cru que je pouvais tous leur faire payer pour ce que quelques uns m'avait faits.

Mais lorsque vous devez torturez une enfant de 8 ns, et que vous la voyez se faire violer sous vous yeux parce qu'elle a eu la malchance de naître de parents non sorcier, vous vous demandez si c'est vraiment de la vengeance, et à quoi cela mène. J'ai abattu cette fillette, et j'ai été puni.

J'ai alors compris que le Lord ne faisait que se servir de moi, et que je risquait ma peau, à la moindre défaillance, et je défaillait : je ne pouvait pas vouloir la suprématie des sang-pur, étant moi-même un sang-mêlé.

Je ne pouvais pas être moi. Il fallait donc que je le quitte. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire simplement. Je me suis donc entraîné à l'occlumentie, jusqu'à devenir un maître, j'ai masqué mes émotions plus encore, je suis devenu sans émotion pour le reste du monde et le Lord a été satisfait.

Puis je suis allé voir le chef du clan ennemi. Je lui ai dit que je ne supportais plus les actions du Lord Noir, que je n'étais pas d'accord avec son idéologie, mais il m'a fallut le convaincre de ma sincérité, et j'ai du mentir, je ne pouvais pas dire que je voulais simplement vivre ma vie.

Il a donc mis au point avec moi le stratagème qui m'a permis de ne plus être soumis au Lord. Il cherchait un maître des potions et savait que j'étais le préparateur du Lord, donc il 'ma envoyer une proposition pour le poste, après avoir volontairement fait relâcher des mangemorts faignant de croire à leurs regrets. J'ai évidemment prévenu le Lord de cette proposition.

Il a décidé de m'envoyer en tant qu'espion à Poudlard, et recruteur. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à la quitter, sans qu'il le sache.

J'ai continué à jouer un rôle, après, mais j'avais choisi de devoir jouer ce rôle. Cette obligation était la conséquence de mon choix à moi.

-Mais vous aviez un but, moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-Si vous le savez, vous l'avez dit, rétorqua Severus. Vous voulez être vous. Vous voulez cesser d'être ce que les autres attendent de vous. Vivre sans vous soucier du regard des autres.

Et je vous ai dit que je vous y aiderai.

Après cet échange, qui avait replonger chacun des hommes dans certains de ses pires souvenirs, ils restèrent quelques minutes, le plus jeune blotti contre le plus vieux, tous deux confortablement installés sur le lit.

-Bien, si vous voulez être vous, il faut que vous soyez vous physiquement également.

Je vais installer des barres dans le jardin, et vous pourrez y réapprendre à marcher. C'est le système moldu, mais c'est le seul qui soit efficace dans votre cas.

Vos amis feront leurs exercices en même temps que vous, et je pense honnêtement que bien que vous partiez de plus loin, vous irez plus vite qu'eux.

Après un léger silence, le soigneur repris :

-Vous êtes prêt à commencer votre rééducation, Potter ?

-Je vais essayer, mais j'aim…

-Oui Potter ?

-Non rien, dit Harry en se renfermant.

-Potter, vous avez le droit d'avoir des désirs. Et je vous ordonne, puisque vous m'avez fait confiance pour vous guérir, de me les dire, tous. Vous ne voulez peut-être pas les dire à vos amis, ce qui est dommage, bien que compréhensible, mais vous devez les exprimer. Je ne vus jugerai pas, mais ils ne seront pas tous comblés.

-Je pourrais avoir de la crème au chocolat ce soir, si j'y arrive ?

-La nourriture n'est pas une récompense Harry. Vous n'avez rien à faire pour avoir à manger. Mais la mousse au chocolat n'est pas difficile à manger, et si elle est faite correctement, vous pourrez bien la digérer.

-Merci.

L'homme se leva en prenant garde au jeune blessé, puis il le prit dans ses bras afin de l'installer dans son fauteuil. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendirent compte du naturel avec lequel ils interagissaient.

Puis Harry suivit son Maître des potions vers le jardin.


	8. Amitié

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre du jour!

Bonne lecture

* * *

En avançant dans la maison, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller.

-Ce sont les habitants de la forêt qui ont fait tout cela ? demanda-il à Snape.

-En effet, le ministre aurai voulu vous garder près de lui, mais les êtres de la forêt ne lui ont laisse aucune chance, ni sur le lieu de votre convalescence, ni sur les personnes qui pouvaient vous accompagner.

-Vous me direz quant je pourrais sortir les remercier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Bien sûr Potter.

-Ah, une dernière chose Potter, prenez garde lors de vos exercices aux jumeaux Weasley. SI votre chambre est un espace sacré, où leurs farces n'ont pas droit de cité, le reste de la maison n'est qu'un immense terrain d'expérimentation pour eux.

Harry grimaça à ces mots.

-Nous voici arriver. i Revelatio training /i Ces instruments sont les objets qui serviront à votre rééducation, ainsi qu'à celle de Monsieur Weasley et de Mademoiselle Granger.

Nous commencerons par vous remuscler.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Ron et Hermione arrivèrent sur ces entrefaits.

-Weasley, Granger, vous êtes en retard.

-Désolée professeur.

-Weasley, des excuses vous écorcheraient la bouche ?

-Désolé professeur, répondit de mauvaise grâce Ron, regardant le sol.

-Bien, Weasley et Granger, vous connaissez les exercices habituels : échauffement, fonctionnement de tous les muscles, musculations, puis exercices de magie. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je ne pourrait pas vous surveiller aujourd'hui, puisque Monsieur Potter se joint à nous et commence sa rééducation.

Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent alors vers des barres, et commencèrent des étirements, sous le regard attentif de Severus.

-Potter, venez ici. Tel que je vous connais, la première chose pour vous est de recouvrer votre autonomie. Donc vous aller réapprendre à marcher. Cela ira assez vite je pense.

Harry avait rejoint l'homme à coté de deux barres de bois polies, l'une à coté de l'autre.

-Vous ferez des allers-retours entre ces deux barres, en essayant de bouger vos jambes. Vous retrouverez ainsi la mobilité de vos membres inférieurs, puis vous les remusclerez en vous appuyant dessus.

En voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune blessé, l'homme le rassura, lui affirmant qu'il serait là pour prévenir tout risque de chute.

Harry accepta et ils commencèrent.

Severus souleva Harry et le mis en position, se trouvant juste derrière lui pour le soutenir. Concentré, Harry avança sa jambe droite de quelques centimètres, mais échoua à aller plus loin.

-Ne vous en faites pas, commencez progressivement, murmura l'homme à son oreille en voyant la frustration prendre le contrôle du jeune.

Harry avança alors son autre jambe, et recommença. Il se trouva alors devant une difficulté qui faillit le faire chuter : son corps était désormais en arrière de ses jambes, et il devait maintenant le faire avancer.

Il tenta de mettre un peu de poids sur ses jambes et d'avancer ses mains sur l'appui qui lui était offert, mais ses jambes ne le supportèrent pas, et il s'effondra dans les bras de son soigneur.

-Vous pouvez mieux, continuez.

-Mais je n'arrive pas, haleta Harry, fatigué par l'effort demandé, mais persévérant malgré tout.

-Basculez votre poids d'un coté de votre corps, sur votre main et votre pied, expliqua patiemment Severus en remettant Harry sur ses pieds, puis avancez l'autre main.

Harry suivit les instructions et réussit. Un sourire prit place sur son visage, et grandit au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

-Bien, c'est lent, mais vous avez persévéré. Vous ferez cet exercice tous les jours, pour que vos muscles se rappellent comment marcher. Maintenant, vous aller faire travailler chaque groupe de muscles séparément.

-Weasley, Granger, cela fait une demi-heure, j'ose espérer que vous êtes passé à la suite de vos exercices ? demande l'homme de sa voix doucereuse.

-Oui professeur, soufflèrent les deux jeunes, entre deux abdominaux.

Chaque groupe fit ses exercices, Hermione et Ron s'entraidant, et profitant de leur proximité pour se chauffer, en essayant de ne pas être vu par leur professeur ; et Harry confiant en Severus qui le guidait doucement, l'encourageant à sa manière.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les 4 personnes étaient en nage, Severus fit passer les deux amoureux aux exercices magiques, qui consistaient ce jour en un duel.

Harry, ne pouvant pas encore faire de magie, fut inviter à regarder et à analyser les qualités et défauts de ses amis.

Le duel fut serré.

Finalement, ce fut Ron qui désarma Hermione, grâce à un sortilège informulé.

Hermione avait commis l'erreur de lui tourner le dos et n'avait donc pas reconnu le geste.

-Alors Harry, tu suit ? demanda Ron.

-Je suis crevé. Honnêtement, il m'a lessivé, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui.

-Harry, c'est normal. Cela ne fait que peu de temps que tu es sorti du coma. Tes muscles n'ont plus l'habitude de travailler, et ils doivent tout réapprendre. Mais je trouve que tu t'es superbement débrouillé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de faire ce que tu as fait. En fait, si je sais, au début de notre convalescence, Ron et moi, ni Ron ni moi ne faisions ce qu'il t'a demandé.

-Nous ne faisions même pas ce qu'il demandait, ricana Ron. Bon, on en a bavé, mais qu'est ce qu'il est exigeant.

-Ron, tu exagères. Tu faisais exprès de ne pas faire d'effort. Tu as pourtant senti pourquoi tu devais faire des efforts, si je ne m'abuse.

-Ah bon ? demanda Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Et bien, nous avons reçus des sorts de magie noire à la dernière bataille, et ces sorts agissent même après, longtemps après. Il faut les combattre sans cesse jusqu'à ce que les potions qui les contrent fassent leur effet. Et l'effet ne peut se réaliser que si nous même combattons le sort. D'où l'exigence du professeur Snape.

-N'empêche que si au début tu étais plus forte, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'es battu, chantonna Ron, heureux comme un Roi.

-Roh oui, je sais, rétorqua Hermione, le rouge au joue.

-Tu as malgré tout fait des erreurs, Ron. Des erreurs qui coûtent très cher sur un combat. Mais tu as aussi profité de toute faille qu'Hermione laissait, ce qui est une grande qualité.

-Eh bah, mon vieux, on croirait entendre un prof ! s'exclama Ron.  
-Dans un combat, tu dois savoir évaluer tes adversaires au plus vite, répondit sombrement Harry.

-Merci, répondit doucement Hermione. Merci de m'avoir éviter les combats. Je crois que je n'aurai pas survécu ou que je serai devenue folle.

-J'ai failli le devenir, le petit bout de combat que j'ai vu avant de me faire stupéfixé m'a largement suffi pour une vie entière, ajouta Ron sombrement.

-Pour ma part, je ne suis pas fou que grâce à Severus, fini Harry sur un ton grave et bas, montrant la douleur qu'il se remémorait.

Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas comment réagir. Alors ils firent ce que font les amis véritables, prouvant par là la force de leur amitié à Harry : ils l'entourèrent sans rien dire, partageant simplement ce moment d'émotion.

Respirant lentement, Harry repris la maîtrise de lui-même, refoulant au fond de lui ses émotions.

-Ca vous dit de m'accompagner dehors ? Je veux voir les habitants de la forêt, demanda Harry.

Hermione grimaça, expliquant qu'un adulte devait être au courant de toute sortie, non pas qu'ils soient trop jeune, mais car ils se trouvaient tout de même dans la forêt interdite.

Snape étant en cours de brassage de potions, et Molly cuisinant, les 3 amis restèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin intérieur, près du lac et s'installèrent. Hermione se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami, et Harry avança son fauteuil près du lac, en direction de la forêt.

Les 3 amis gardèrent un moment le silence, appréciant d'être ainsi réunis, dans le calme.

Puis Ron et Hermione parlèrent, chacun leur tour.

L'un évoquait l'arrivée des créatures magiques lorsqu'elles étaient venues chercher Harry et les autres, ainsi que la stupéfaction des grands. L'autre poursuivant sur la vie dans cette maison. Aucun ne parla de la guerre, ou de ses conséquences directes.

Harry écoutait, se relaxant progressivement.

Ses amis semblaient avoir accepter leur passé, aussi difficile soit-il. Les gens à qui il tenait semblaient réussir à vivre. Restait à lui à répondre à sa question. Mais comme Severus le lui avait dit, il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Reviews please!, pour mon retour :) 


	9. Dîner en famille

**NOTE AUTEUR:**

J'ai mis le chap plus tard que d'habitude pour que vous ne voyiez pas le temps passé jusqu'à mon retour (même si vous n'êtes pas là à m'attendre c'est pas grave).

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, la maison était en paix. Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude, de crainte ou d'attente. Les habitants étaient sereins. Chacun avait encore ses démons intérieurs, mais ils étaient malgré cela en paix. Les démons referaient surface à un moment, mais la paix était possible.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Harry ne se sentait pas coupable, responsable. La vue de ses amis en couple, des jumeaux prêt à blaguer et de Molly toujours là pour aider autrui lui avait montré qu'un avenir est toujours possible, quelque soient les difficultés par lesquels le monde est passé. Il ne se demandait plus comment le monde pouvait redevenir comme avant, après tant de malheur et de violence, il savait que cela était impossible. Cependant, ses amis lui montraient que l'on peut toujours recommencer à vivre. Peu à peu, un léger sourire vient sur ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment que le maître des potions les rejoignit. L'homme fut heureux en voyant le garçon sourire, simplement, un sourire vrai, qui reflétait tout le passée de son porteur, mais son espoir aussi.

-Potter ? L'interpella-t-il, doucement. Que pouvez vous me dire sur le duel de vos amis ?

-Ron a vaincu Hermione avec un Expeliarmus informulé. Pourtant, Hermione a dominé tout le long. Hermione a son niveau d'avant en ce qui concerne l'attaque, mais elle a des difficultés en défense, de petites erreurs comme celle qui lui a coûter la victoire. Ne pas regarder sans cesse son adversaire. Lui tourner le dos. Ron a un niveau plus bas en attaque en revanche. Il a un blocage, ce qui est normal. En défense, par contre, il est devenu très puissant, mais ne maîtrise pas parfaitement les sorts, ce qui réduit leur efficacité. Je pense qu'en duo, ils se complèterons parfaitement. Un double duel en équipe le montrerait.

-Bien. Une analyse très fine semble-t-il, complimenta l'homme. Monsieur Weasley, que pensez-vous de votre duel ?

-Je ne pensais pas avoir de blocage, il faudra que je contrôle la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout de même vaincu Mione.

-Miss Granger ?

-Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Mais je vais continuer pour encore progresser.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête. Puis il demanda à ses patients leur état, afin de choisir la bonne crème ou huile pour le massage quotidien. Chacun participerai à la fabrication de sa propre pommade.

Toujours dans le calme, l'homme les prévint que le repas serait servi sous peu, et que chacun devait se rendre à son service. Le repas fut servi dans la cuisine, la salle commune étant trop grande. Chacun pris sa place, Harry semblant même être assis sur une chaise identique à celle des autres, cela grâce à une invention des jumeaux. Le repas fut assez calme au début. Mais les jumeaux Weasley, quoique en convalescence, restaient les fondateurs de la boutique de farce et attrapes le plus connu d'Angleterre.

Harry ne mangea pas comme les autres, il dût se contenter de son bouillon. Au moment du dessert, Molly apporta un grand plat de mousse au chocolat. Voyant cela, Harry baissa la tête, se souvenant de ce qu'il pouvait manger. -Molly ! s'exclama Hermione, heureuse, ma mère n'a jamais réussi à faire de la mousse au chocolat ! C'est super bon ! -Miss granger, ceci n'est pas pour vous, déclara froidement Snape.

A ces mots, Harry leva la tête, qu'il avait tenue baissée jusque là. L'espoir brillait dans ses yeux. Un imperceptible sourire vint éclairer le visage du maître des potions. -Et oui. Je te l'avais dit, non ? demanda simplement Severus. Les autres ne comprirent pas les paroles de l'homme.

Ron semblait même vexée pour Hermione. Hermione, elle, était choquée de la manière dont elle avait été rembarrée. Molly se demandait ce qui leur valait le retour du coté désagréable de l'homme. Les jumeaux réfléchissaient à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le réveil de Harry.

-Merci, répondit simplement Harry, un sourire éclatant dans les yeux.

Severus, au plus grand étonnement de tous, servit lui-même la mousse au chocolat, en expliquant. -Du chocolat 85 de cacao d'Amérique du Sud, mais un chocolat particulier. Il a poussé sur les terres des anciens Incas. Ce lieu est imprégné de magie, et les hommes se contentent de récolter ce que la terre leur offre. Du lait et du sucre. C'est pour cela que cette mousse est facile à manger et n'est pas néfaste pour un organisme en convalescence.

Harry attendit que tous soient servis pour commencer à déguster son dessert. Le sourire qui était dans ses yeux atteint également son visage et tous purent voir sa joie enfantine.

-C'est bon, s'exclama-t-il. C'est léger, on dirait presque de l'air. -C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne, dit Ron. Mais tu sais, toutes les mousses au chocolat sont légères. Sinon, c'est une crème au chocolat. Ou un flan. -Cela faisait longtemps.

La joie d'Harry s'était évanouie comme la brume du matin s'évanouie avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Pourtant, son sourire doux resta en place et il remercia Molly après avoir fini.  
Il ne demanda pas une seconde part, contrairement aux autres jeunes, expliquant devant leur étonnement qu'il sentait que cela ne passerait pas. Il avait trop mangé.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, nul ne s'aperçu de son malaise, excepté Severus.

-Messieurs Weasley, mademoiselle Granger, il est l'heure de votre massage, indiqua l'homme. Ensuite, vous vous coucherez immédiatement. N'oubliez pas de vous détendre et de laissez vos pensées passer sans vous affecter d'aucune manière avant de dormir.

-Bien professeur, répondirent-ils tous

-J'entend bien que le silence seul me prouve votre sommeil, est-ce clair ?

Les 4 jeunes étaient abasourdis. Par cette phrase, l'homme indiquait qu'il ne ferait pas de ronde après l'heure consacrée au massage.

-Oui monsieur, répondirent-ils l'un après l'autre, n'osant pas pour autant regarder l'homme.

-Bien, dans ce cas, chacun range ses affaires, puis vous obéirez à Severus, enchaîna Molly.

Les jeunes prirent leurs couverts et les lavèrent, puis les rangèrent à leur place. Harry les suivit, prenant lui aussi part aux services. Molly avait bien commencé à dire quelque chose, mais un regard du maître des potions l'avait arrêté.

-Monsieur ? demanda Harry.

-Oui ?

-Comment cela va-t-il se passer pour le massage ?

-Je vais m'en charger, de la même manière que j'ai appris à vos amis à se masser.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les chambres lorsque la voix de Molly retenti. -Ronald Weasley ! Hermione Granger ! Comment oser-vous sortir pour aller vous coucher sans me dire au revoir ! tonna-t-elle, faussement en colère.

Avec un sourire, les 4 jeunes vinrent chacun à leur tour l'embrasser. Puis, Harry s'approcha à son tour. Il lui pris les mains et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Ensuite, il dirigea son fauteuil vers la sortie de la pièce, pour aller dans sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, il vit avec joie que ses amis l'avaient attendu. -Bonne nuit vieux, lui dit Ron en l'enlaçant vigoureusement. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se quitter juste avant d'aller dormir. Comme avant. -Mouais, répondit Harry avec une moue désabusée. L'amitié est éternelle. Rien ne pourra détruire la notre. -Bonne nuit Harry, dit Hermione. Elle lui fit la bise. A demain. Elle avait un grand sourire en disant ces mots. -A demain Mione, répondit Harry. Dors bien, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard. -Harry Harry Harry, commencèrent les jumeaux. Que te dire? Bonne nuit? Trop commun. A demain ? Déjà pris. Ah, trouvé : dors bien petit frère ! -Merci frérots, répondit Harry la voix nouée.

Chacun se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, prenant au passage les fioles posées à coté des portes.

Harry n'en n'avait pas, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu la ramasser, et que l'homme n'avait pas déposer sa fiole comme les autres pour cette raison. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait montrer ses faiblesses.

Arrivé auprès de son lit. Harry s'arrêta. Comment se mettre sur son lit, alors qu'il avait à peine réussi à faire 3 trajets sur les barres aujourd'hui ?

Harry plaça son fauteuil le long du lit. Il se pencha ensuite sur le bord de la chaise, jusqu'à se retrouver allongé à cheval sur la chaise et le lit. Il se retourna alors pour se retrouver sur le dos, les jambes dans le vide. A l'aide de la chaise, classique, située à coté de la tête de lit, il s'assit. Il monta alors ses jambes sur le lit, les soulevant avec ses bras, l'une après l'autre. Enfin, il saisit un oreiller situé sur le bord du lit et le plaça dans son dos, afin de pouvoir s'installer confortablement.

A ce moment, Severus arriva dans la chambre par la porte donnant sur le jardin d'hiver. -C'est bien.

Seul un sourire d'Harry lui répondit.

-Merci pour la mousse au chocolat. -Nous aussi avons droit de manger ce qui nous plait. Même si les autres ne savent pas ce qui nous plait ou pensent que nous n'avons pas à aimer des choses plutôt que d'autres. -La mousse au chocolat fait partie de ces choses ? -Oui, le chocolat en général. Mais lorsqu'il est bon. L'exigence que je manifestait dans mes cours ne s'appliquent pas qu'à eux. En tout, je veux le meilleur : je tente de faire le meilleur, et je tente d'obtenir le meilleur.

Puis, l'homme repris, s'approchant du plus jeune : -Au vu de vos efforts physiques et des séquelles de vos blessures, le massage d'aujourd'hui aura pour but de vous détendre, afin de permettre à vos muscles une récupération optimale, ainsi qu'une meilleure absorption des potions de soins.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre: le massage!

En attendant: reviews? pour mon retour svp :)


	10. Massage

**NOTE AUTEUR:**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, ça fait chaud à mon piti coeur :) JE suis désolée désolée désolée ... de ne pas avoir répondu rapidement, mais j'était SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII bien en Terre du Milieu, vous m'excusez? Non, c'est pas une excuse valable? Et le chap qui arrive, c'est bon? SVP?

Bon bin j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla inutile, et je vous laisse à votre lecture!

(PS: selon votre sensibilité, le bavoir pourrait éventuellement etre utile lol, mais ça devrai passer)

* * *

-Comment dois-je m'installer ? demanda Harry.

-Nous allons commencer par ce qui as le plus souffert aujourd'hui, les jambes. Vous pouvez donc rester sur le dos. Lorsqu'il faudra vous retourner, je vous aiderai.

Harry s'allongea complètement sur son lit, en s'appuyant sur ses bras.

Un sourire ironique fleuri sur les lèvres du maître des potions :

-Je ne masse pas les pantalons, dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses lèvres formant silencieusement les mots « pardon, je ne recommencerai plus, je ferai bien la prochaine fois pardon »

-Harry ? commença-t-il d'une voix douce, la même qu'il employait lors du coma de Harry, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu ne peux pas être parfait en tout, je suis là pour t'aider, et ne proteste pas être une charge, t'aider m'aide moi-même.

A mesure du petit discours, Harry se détendit, puis regarda d'un air interrogateur l'homme à ses cotés.

-Promis, répondit-il à la question sous entendue, mais pas tout de suite.

Le jeune sembla hésiter puis tendit les bras vers l'homme en murmurant :

-s'il te plait.

L'homme s'avança sur le bord du lit et accéda à la demande de Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, le réconfortant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis l'homme se redressa, et retira sa robe de sorcier, pour se retrouver en pantalon.

Harry retira son tee-shirt, mais ce fut Severus qui lui ôta son pantalon, en prenant garde à ne pas le faire souffrir. Harry se retrouva donc en caleçon, sans pour autant être mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas juger, et que l'homme l'avait déjà vu ainsi : c'était lui que le soignait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Severus pris une fiole et mis son contenu sur ses mains. Après les avoir réchauffer, il commença son massage.

Il commença par masser légèrement les jambes dans leur ensemble, permettant ainsi à la potion de commencer à pénétrer.

Puis, il pétrit les muscles des cuisses et des mollets, vigoureusement, mais sans violence.

Harry grimaça.

-Des sensations ? questionna l'homme.

-Oui, je sens mes muscles sous tes mains, ils roulent, c'est désagréable.

-Ta rééducation sera plus rapide que je l'imaginai, répondit Severus avec un sourire, tout en continuant.

Harry se détendait progressivement sous les mains expertes de l'homme. Celui-ci avait changer son massage, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il étirait chaque muscle, le remettant à sa place exacte, puis le faisait fonctionner en usant de toutes ses possibilités. Pas un centimètre carré n'était laissé pour compte, à l'intérieur même du muscle, et pas un muscle n'était oublier.

-Demi-tour, dit simplement Severus.

Harry se souleva sur les bras, permettant à l'homme de glisser ses bras dans le bas de son dos et derrière ses épaules. Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, avant que Severus ne redépose avec légèreté Harry sur le ventre, sur son lit.

Il recommença les mêmes manœuvres que pour le devant des jambes, insistant sur les mollets.

Ensuite, il remonta progressivement vers le dos.

Harry était complètement détendu.

Severus longea la colonne vertébrale, remettant les vertèbres en place et décollant les adhérences le long de la colonne. Puis il s'occupa des omoplates, dénouant les épaules du jeune dont il s'occupait.

Il revint longuement sur les points noués, malheureusement nombreux.

Il manipula les épaules d'Harry, puis son cou.

Les mains de Severus sur lui avaient presque endormi Harry. Totalement confiant en l'homme, il se laissait aller, montrant de ce fait toutes ses faiblesses à celui qui, moins de 3 ans auparavant, était l'un de ses pires ennemis.

-Harry ? Il faut se mettre sur le dos.

-Mmm

Se demandant pourquoi Harry lui faisait si facilement confiance, Severus le retourna délicatement. Maintenant qu'il était libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait, Severus ne voyait pas pourquoi ne pas montrer sa délicatesse, en privé.

Alors qu'un massage respiratoire est en général pour le moins désagréable, si ce n'est douloureux, Severus réussi à le rendre agréable pour Harry.

Il faut dire qu'Harry avait vu son diaphragme fortement touché par un sort. Il avait failli être figé. Sa respiration n'était donc pas aisée, même si sa magie et son espoir l'aidaient fortement.

Pour Harry, les mains de Severus étaient la vie, l'air. L'homme lui-même était un proche. Non pas un semblable, ou un ami. Mais quelqu'un qui le comprenait, et qu'il comprenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était désormais plus proche de Severus que de Ron ou d'Hermione. Et il était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il lui semblait même qu'ils étaient plus proches que Fred et Georges.

Sous ce qui lui semblait être des caresses, et quasiment ivre de l'air qui venait dans ses poumons, Harry s'assoupit.

Severus finit son massage, puis se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre, non sans avoir mis un sort de surveillance dans la chambre, Harry ne pouvant toujours pas supporter un sort directement sur lui.

Un soupir. Un étirement. Quelques mouvements des épaules et de la tête.

Severus se détendit, et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était tout à fait dans ses goûts, les êtres de la forêt avaient bien fait les choses. Simple, sobre et fonctionnelle, voilà ce qui caractérisait la chambre, plus encore que les autres pièces de la maison.

Il se dirigea vers le coin toilette pour prendre une douche. Se déshabillant rapidement, il se glissa sous l'eau chaude, laissant un réel sourire fleurir son visage.

Enfin, il laissait de coté le guerrier, pour laisser la première place à Severus, aussi bien mentalement, ce qu'il faisait avec Harry Potter, que physiquement.

Il n'était plus tendu, près à réagir en une demie seconde, mais détendu, appréciant le flot de l'eau sur son corps.

Malgré sa détente, il se contrôlait toujours : dés qu'il se fut laver, il sortit et enfila un boxer puis un pantalon de pyjama, ne profitant pas plus que nécessaire de cet instant.

Il se dirigea vers son lit qui respirait la nature : des draps clairs de coton et lin, une couverture en soie du vert des arbres au printemps, un couvre-lit de laine couleur des champ fraîchement retournés.

Il se glissa sous la couverture, n'ayant pas de drap du dessus, vérifia les divers point de faiblesse de la maison avec des sortilèges, puis s'installa pour dormir, enfin, dans son lit.

Mais il apparut rapidement, Severus n'avait même pas pût s'endormir, qu'il ne dormirai pas dans sa chambre : le sortilège de surveillance s'était déclanché.

Harry cauchemardait.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Severus était de retour dans la chambre du vainqueur de Voldemort.

Ce dernier se tordait de douleur sur son lit. L'homme le pris immédiatement dans ses bras. Etonnement, le garçon sembla reconnaître la présence, et s'agrippa à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

L'homme, voyant que ses mots n'atteignaient pas le jeune, usa de la légimentie pour le rejoindre.

Le souvenir se déroulait dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Un cimetière. Harry subissait le doloris.

Un rapide coup d'œil permit à Severus de voir l'environnement : un jeune homme mort, étendu sur le sol, sa baguette à la main. Des mangemorts en cercle, autour du duel, ou du simulacre de duel entre un Harry très jeune, et Voldemort. Un chaudron se situait à la limite du cercle.

La tenue de Harry permit à Severus de savoir ce qu'était ce souvenir : la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Harry, où es-tu ? Répons moi ! appela doucement l'homme en pantalon noir.

-Non, ne meurt pas, entendait Severus non loin du corps de Cédric Digori.

Cela lui permit de retrouver Harry.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme frissonnant de douleur et de froid, et, tout en l'appelant, il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte protectrice, identique à celle qu'il avait mise en place pour leur corps présents.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir, et non la réalité. Le Lord noir n'est plus.

Doucement, Harry se détendit et regarda son professeur.

-On rentre ? quémanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

L'homme acquiesça, attendant que le plus jeune parte pour le suivre.

De retour dans le présent, le maître des potions se rendit compte qu'il avait omis de mettre en place un sortilège d'insonorisation. Tous les habitants étaient réunis au pied du lit d'Harry.

-Cauchemar, indiqua-t-il simplement.

-Nous ne pouvions jamais le toucher, quant il faisait un cauchemar. Sinon, il se défendait immédiatement. Il fallait s'écarter très vite, lorsque nous devions le secouer.

Ron était ébahi de voir son ami dans les bras du sombre professeur.

Molly, dans sa robe de chambre, approuva silencieusement.

-Nous nous comprenons. Répondit simplement Severus.

-Veillez sur lui, lui demanda Hermione.

Seul un regard noir, et moqueur, lui répondit, indiquant clairement « Et que fais-je jusqu'à présent ? »

-Les enfants, au lit. Molly rassembla ses ouailles, les poussant vers la sortie.

La fatigue les reprenant rapidement, nul ne songea à rouspéter, et chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

Une fois seuls, Severus installa plus confortablement Harry dans son lit, mais ce dernier refusa de le lâcher.

Il le prit donc contre lui, mettant sa tête au creux de son cou, blotti dans ses bras. Il lui pris les mains, et doucement, lui massa les paumes, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de se rendormir réellement.

Quelque temps plus tard, Severus fut également pris par Morphée.

* * *

Et mainteant, une cht'ite Review, juste pour dier que vous êtes passé au besoin, ou si vous voule, me dire ce que vous en penser!

Et, si vous pouvez, et surtout, si vous le pensez, dites de ne pas s'arrêter au 1er chap, à moins que ça ne le vaille pas? Si, non? Dites le moi!


	11. Mise au point salutaire

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:**

Et bin ça alors, le chapitre le plus chaud jusqu'à présent reçoit le plus de review? J'y comprend rien... Ah, j'ai compris. Zut alors, je vais devoir attendre le prochain chap du même accabi, ou plus fort encore, pour avoir des reviews? Vous m'oublierez pas en attendant hein?

Sinon, ce chap est plus sage, mais beaucoup de choses se mettent en place.

Merci à tous, même aux anonymes, et à bientôt dans ma boite mail j'espère... (à bon entendeur...)

Bonne lecture (avec un peu de retard je sais)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce furent 5 personnes toujours sous le choc qui attendirent l'arrivée du professeur Snape et de Harry.

-C'est dingue, commença Fred, après un long silence, personne ne pouvait le toucher sous peine de se faire éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce, au mieux.

-Ca je sais Fred, rétorqua Ron, acide.

-Le professeur Snape a dit qu'ils se comprenait, mais ça veux dire quoi, dit Hermione, on ne le comprend peut-être pas ?

-Je pense qu'ils ont des choses en commun que nous n'avons pas. Molly était la voix de la sagesse.

-Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, mais qu'on ne peux que subir. Le professeur Snape et moi les avons vécu. Harry était arrivé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

-Mais… Ron bégayait, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, et tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble ?

-Potter, gérer vos 5 minutes. Monsieur Weasley, vous avez vécu des choses importantes avec Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Granger, mais il a vécu des choses traumatisantes, dont il ne peut pas parler, ni ne pourra.

Harry, voyant que la discussion risquait de dégénérer, chercha un moyen de s'exprimer. Il avisa un bloc de papier sur le plan de travail. Le bloc vint de lui-même alors que Harry le regardait, accompagné de son crayon.

-Ron, tu ne connais pas les champs de batailles. Mione non plus. Fred et Georges ne les connaissent pas comme moi, ou comme le professeur Snape, écrivit Harry qui fit ensuite passer son bloc à Ron.

-Mais on s'est tout dit, jusqu'à présent, s'exclama Ron.

Le bloc revint vers Harry.

-Non, Ron, on ne s'est jamais TOUT dit, écrivit-il. Et même si c'était le cas, tu as changé, j'ai changé, nous avons tous changé. Je suis désolé Ron, mais il y a des choses dont je ne peux pas parler.

-Mais on est toujours amis ? demanda Ron, hésitant.

Hermione frappa son amant d'une chiquenaude à la tête, tandis que Harry s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça vigoureusement, son regard lui disant : crétin !

Puis, il signa « maintenant, avant et après », à l'aide de ses mains.

-Langage des signes ? demanda Severus.

Harry hocha la tête, et répondit qu'il avait connu en primaire un enfant handicapé, qui communiquait ainsi. Il se rappelait un peu de ce langage.

-Bien, vous pourrez donc l'utiliser. S'il le faut, je traduirais le temps que vos amis l'apprennent.

-Merci, signa Harry.

-Mettons les choses au clair dés maintenant, repris Snape, sur un ton professoral. Harry a vécu des choses que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. De par son rôle dans cette lutte. De par ses choix. De par son expérience. Oui jeunes gens, vous avez vécu beaucoup de ces expériences avec lui, mais chacun de vous avez votre propre ressenti. Mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley, vous n'avez pas gardez les mêmes souvenirs de vos « aventures », n'est ce pas ? Monsieur Potter non plus.  
Or, pour discuter d'abord, vous préférez vous tournez vers des personnes proches de vous, qui vous comprennent, donc qui aient la même expérience, et surtout le même ressenti.

Ron tenta d'intervenir.

-Weasley ! coupa Snape. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais préférez aller voir vos frères plutôt que Potter ou Granger.

Le regard plongé dans celui de Ron, Snape le mettait au défi de lui répondre non. Il savait pertinemment que certains sujets sont plus facilement abordés dans la fratrie qu'avec celle qui fait battre votre cœur, ou celui qui sort avec votre sœur.

Ron baissa la tête.

-C'est pour cette raison que je peux comprendre votre ami, et qu'il me fait confiance. Cependant. Votre amitié reste importante. Dans la vie, chacun suit son propre chemin, mais les liens d'amitié persévèrent. Vous n'espériez pas garder la même relation, dans 10 ans, lorsque vous aurez vos propres enfants ? finit-il avec ironie.

-Pardon Harry, j'avais pas réfléchi.

-Ce n'est rien, signa Harry, et Severus traduisit.

-Bon, les enfants, votre programme va changer un peu. Le matin, nous maintenons les potions. Mais vous n'aurez plus de temps libre avant le repas, vous apprendrez le langage des signes. L'après midi, vous aurez temps libre, sauf si on a besoin de quelque chose et que vous sortez, mon ché… Harry, les autres t'ont dis que l'on sortait jamais seul j'espère, puis rééducation. Eventuellement, nous pourrions peut-être nous réunir lors de veillées le soir ?

Tout en parlant, Molly avait demandé l'approbation de Severus, pour ce qui concernait les soins, et ce dernier l'avait donné.

Pendant la discussion, le petit-déjeuner avait été fini.

Chacun retourna dans sa chambre afin de finir de se préparer pour la journée. Harry, qui ne s'était pas encore lavé, se dirigea vers le coin douche de sa chambre, suivi par Severus.

Ce dernier transforma le fauteuil de Harry en une chaise adaptée à la douche.

-Je te laisse te doucher. Je t'aiderais pour t'habiller, tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

A ces mots, des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Harry, qui n'aimait pas être dépendant.

Severus fut touché par cela, mais ne réagit pas ; il savait que cela ne ferait que plus de mal au jeune homme.

Harry redécouvrit le plaisir d'une douche bien chaude, et de la mousse du savon sur son corps meurtri.

Malgré tout, il ne resta pas longtemps. Il y avait plus urgent qu'un plaisir passager : retrouver sa forme.

Il sortit de la douche couvert d'une simple serviette, et Severus l'attendait dans sa chambre, déjà en robe de sorcier.

-Mode sorcière ou moldue ?

-La robe protège mieux pour les potions, non ?

-Exact. Du moins pour les robes de protection. Et pour la rééducation ?

Harry fit signe que cela l'indifférait.

Avec l'aide de Severus, Harry mis son caleçon et enfila un pantalon. Il réussi seul à enfiler une de ses robes munies de protection.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune, rejoignant les amis de Harry.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, en commençant par les potions, où Harry étonna ses amis par sa nouvelle dextérité en la matière, et finissant avant le repas par l'apprentissage de la langue des signes.

Pendant ce moment, Hermione et les jumeaux tentèrent de demander, en signant, comment Harry était devenu si doué en potions.

Après un temps de réflexion, Harry leur répondit que pour reconnaître des potions, il est plus facile de savoir les faire. Et qu'il en avait eu assez de demander à un autre d'identifier les potions auxquelles il avait à faire.

En outre, face au nombre de blessé, il avait décidé de se soigner, pour partie du moins seul, ce qu'il se garda soigneusement de dire à ses amis. Ainsi, on ne le brimait pas sur les dangers qu'il avait pris. On ne tentait pas non plus de faire disparaître les cicatrices qu'il récoltait.

Hermione fit une petite moue, signe qu'elle savait que Harry ne leur disait pas tout, mais elle n'insista pas, d'ailleurs, Molly les appelait à table.

S'il fut silencieux, comme nombre de repas qui suivirent, le repas ne fut pas morne, les discussions allant bon train, grâce au langage des signes.

En début d'après-midi, Harry sortit remercier les êtres de la forêt. Tous l'avaient suivit, pour divers motifs : amitié pour Ron et Hermione, curiosité pour Fred et George, surveillance pour Molly et respect tant envers Harry qu'envers les êtres pour Severus.

Harry les conduisit calmement à travers la forêt, suivant des chemins à peine visibles.

Après 10 minutes de cheminement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Harry fit demi-tour et expliqua ce qui allait se passer, à l'aide de son bloc.

_Les êtres auxquels nous allons rendre visite ont des coutumes très différentes des nôtres. N'initiez pas le premier contact, et laissez moi vous présentez avec d'intervenir. Je vous montrerai comment agir pour ne pas les froissez. Faites comme moi, mais attendez d'être présentés, en attendant, restez dans la même position. Je suis avec vous, ce ne sera donc pas long. Severus, je ne pourrai pas me mettre moi-même comme il convient, pourrez-vous m'aider ?_

-Bien sûr, mais il faudra m'indiquer ce que je dois faire.

_J'abaisserai mes défenses mentales, et vous pourrez le voir dans mon esprit avec la légimentie. D'ailleurs, certains êtres pourront regarder dans vos esprits. Vous pouvez maintenir vos défenses, si vous en avez, mais ne les rejeter surtout pas._

L'un après l'autre, tous acquiescèrent, se demandant ce qui allait se passer, et quels êtres ils allaient rencontrer.

* * *

Reviews please? Merci d'avance, en plus, ça me motivera, je vais bientôt rattraper mon avance, donc vous risquer d'avoir à attendre... 


	12. Nombreuses rencontres 1

**NOTE AUTEUR:**

Merci de toutes ces reviews, comme promis, voilà le chap lundi (soir mais lundi)

Merci à petite grenouille pour sa reviews: je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry loin de ses deux amis, la compréhension renviendra progressivement entre eux, mais jamais au niveau de leurs études à Poudlard. Merci aussi à Vendetta, il est normal que Sev ai la première place, c'est l'un des personnages principaux, si l'on ne l'avait pas encore vu, et il comprend Harry, donc il peut l'expliquer.

Sinon, en postant ce chap, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avait plus que le suivant d'avance!!!!!!! J'écrit j'"crit, mais j'ai plein de choses à faire, donc c'est pas évident. Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme, mais ce n'est pas garanti, désolée.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 : nombreuses rencontres (1)

Harry repris son avancée. Très vite, il arriva dans une grande clairière au milieu de laquelle coulait un ruisseau.  
Faisant signe à ses amis de s'arrêter, il avança vers le ruisseau, accompagné de Severus. Chacun ressenti la vague de magie qui sortait d'Harry, apaisante, douce, et pleine d'amour, d'amitié. Severus ressenti également de la douleur, mais surtout morale, et une immense tristesse.

Ensuite, comme s'il avait été appelé, le peuple des licornes arriva. Harry se mit à genoux, signifiant à Severus qu'ils pouvaient ne mettre qu'un genou à terre.  
Une grande licorne s'approcha d'Harry

-Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur, dit Harry. Les hommages que les sorciers veulent me donner seront toujours destinés à vous et aux différents êtres de la forêt pour moi.

-Nous t'avons tous aidé car tu en était digne, Harry, et tu l'es toujours. Qui sont ces personnes qui t'accompagnent, répondit la licorne, d'une voix profonde, en s'approchant de lui pour qu'il se relève.

-Severus Snape suivi un court moment Voldemort, puis il aida à ce que chacun puisse vivre sa propre vie. Il me soigne, ainsi que mes amis.  
Molly Weasley m'a accueillie pendant mes années d'études chez elle, comme si je faisais partie de sa famille, malgré les dangers. Aujourd'hui, elle est toujours là pour moi, malgré ce qu'elle a subit.  
Fred et Georges Weasley sont jumeaux. Ce sont les enfants de Molly. Ils m'ont soutenus et aidés au collège, et pendant la guerre, et en ont souffert.  
Ron Weasley est mon premier ami. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble mais la guerre nous a éloignés un peu, chacun l'a vécu comme il l'a pu.  
Hermione Granger, la moitié de Ron, fut notre amie dés la première année. Ses connaissances et sa réflexion nous aidèrent souvent, que ce soit au collège ou plus tard.

Chacun s'était relevé à la fin de la présentation d'Harry, qui faisait un geste à mi-chemin entre l'indication et l'offrande vers celui dont il parlait.

-Relèves toi, mellon, dit la licorne, gentiment.

-Severus, s'il vous plait ?  
Tout en aidant Harry à se redresser, Severus expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Harry ne tenait pas debout seul, il se déplaçait donc dans un fauteuil, ou appuyé sur une autre personne.

-Votre cœur a été blessé par l'obscurité, mais l'amour y est toujours présent, et la miséricorde envers tous. Votre soutien sera précieux à Harry, Severus.

Ron s'agitait à l'arrière, mécontent d'entendre que cet homme-là soit précieux à Harry, alors qu'il était son ami.

-Jeune Ronald, ton amitié est extrêmement importante, mais tu es jeune et ignorant. Demoiselle, ta sollicitude ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie de jeune femme, avec l'amour que tu peux donner et recevoir.  
Frederic, George, vous avez l'innocence des enfants joueurs, gardez cette qualité longtemps.  
Molly, votre cœur est plein d'affection, mais vous ne connaissez pas assez les gens à qui vous l'offrez pour le faire sans risque.  
Instinctivement, tous les présents remercièrent la licorne de ses conseils en mettant un genou à terre, reconnaissant par ce geste sa sagesse.

-Que l'amour puisse à nouveau briller sur la terre parmi tous ses habitants, dit la licorne.  
-L'amour est une étoile dans les cieux, répondit Harry, qu'elle nous guide.

Harry s'assit dans son fauteuil, faisant ainsi comprendre à ses amis que l'entretien était terminé. Sans que nul ne s'en rende compte, le peuple des licornes s'en était allé.  
_Les licornes m'ont acceptées parmi eux lorsque j'étais blessé. Ils m'ont fait découvrir qu'un cœur blessé ne cesse jamais de battre.  
_-Hein ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Harry. Tu ne peux pas t'expliquer ? demanda Ron.  
Harry secoua négativement la tête.  
-Bon, têtu comme tu es, il faudra que je me contente de ça, mais j'y reviendrai, en t'en fait pas pour ça vieux frère, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Que chacun des hommes se munisse d'une épée et d'un arc. Nous allons visiter les centaures  
_

Par légimentie, il montra à Severus son équipement personnel, et ce dernier l'invoqua, puis l'en équipa.  
Il aida également Ron, George et Fred à s'équiper correctement. Chacun avait donc une ceinture à laquelle pendait le fourreau de leur épée, et un baudrier sur lequel s'accrochaient l'arc et les flèches.

_Pour montrer que nous venons en paix, lorsque Bane, le chef des centaures, sera là et s'approchera, vous dégainerez et pointerez la garde de l'épée vers lui. La lame ne doit en aucun cas être dirigée vers lui, mais toujours vers vous._

Cette visite fut plus tendue, les centaures étant, selon Hermione, paranoïaques, il fallu tout son talent à Harry pour les convaincre que nul ne leur volait du mal, que chacun les respectait et ne les prenait pas pour une sous-espèce, et d'ailleurs, ils savaient très bien qu'ils leur devaient des remerciement pour leur participation à la maison, pour le plus récent. Si l'on remontait plus loin, on ne pourrait pas savoir tout ce à quoi les centaures avaient participé.

Ce mélange de vérité et de flatteries énervait Hermione mais surtout Molly qui voyait Harry se fatigué.  
Soudain, elle s'avança et se plaça aux coté de Harry, et Severus qui, comme avec les licornes, servait de soutien à Harry.

-Monsieur Bane, je sais que chaque être magique, et même chaque être vivant doit être respecté et est l'égal des autres, qu'il soit humain sorcier ou non, centaure, licorne, elfe de maison, loup-garou ou quel qu'il soit. Or, Harry est humain, et il est blessé. Il a pris sur lui pour venir, et risque de perdre sa voix en parlant de trop. Harry tais-toi ! Assis ! Severus silence ! Alors, ne prenez pas cela pour un manque de respect, mais Harry et nous tous rentrons maintenant. Si vous voulez venir, c'est avec un grand plaisir, sinon, Harry voudra sans doute revenir, mais pour l'instant, il pense à lui, ou nous le faisons pour lui.

-Femme, nous n'attaquons pas les poulains ou les femelles, et c'est cela qui te sauve, gronda Bane, tandis que les autres centaures bandaient leur arc.

-Vous exiger le respect et c'est normal, mais donnez en aussi. Pourquoi devrait-on vous considérer comme des égaux si vous nous tenez en inférieurs ? Sur certains points, vous êtes plus doué, plus forts que nous, certes, mais sur d'autres nous nous valons, tandis que vous en ignorez d'autres. Tous, nous sommes complémentaires. Ne rabaissez pas les autres êtres ou vous recevrez ce que vous ne voulez pas : du mépris.

-Vous ne comprenez pas notre vie, femme. Ne jugez pas.  
-Je ne juge pas, n'importe qui pourra vous le dire. Mais n'oublier pas que votre vie, vous la devez en partie à Harry. Sans lui, Celui-dont-on-ne-soit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait gagné et vous tous serez mort.  
-Mo… commença Harry  
-Tais-toi ! hurla Molly, totalement remontée.  
-Réfléchissez un peu, peuple des centaures, nous rentrons dans la maison que vous avez aidé à construire. La paix ne se fait pas seule, et Harry aura besoin de vous, comme vous avez eu besoin de lui.  
Mécontent, Bane leva la main, se préparant à encocher une flèche. Les autres centaures avaient chacun pris une cible dans le groupe.

A ce moment, chacun ressentit une forte montée de magie, et Harry se leva et se tint debout, sans aide, avec son épée sortie du fourreau, une dague dans sa main gauche. Faisant un cercle avec ses armes, un bouclier de lumière apparu autours de ses amis.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, affolée.

Harry ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Il s'avança et se mis en position face à Bane, prêt à combattre.  
-Bane, tu me dois un combat à la loyale. Je choisit l'épée et t'impose cette arme également. L'issue du combat décidera finalement de la personne du chef du clan.  
-Jamais les centaures ne seront dirigés par un humain ! répondit hargneusement Bane, qui appela une épée et galopa furieusement vers Harry, ayant visiblement l'intention de le tuer.

Harry para le coup sans difficulté apparente. Cependant, ses amis, le connaissant bien, se rendirent compte de ce que cela lui coûtait.  
D'ailleurs, il n'attaquait pas, et se contentait de parer.  
Face à la violence de Bane, des étincelles commencèrent à jaillirent des chocs entre les armes.  
Mais lorsque Bane lança une dague en direction de ses amis, Harry se mit en colère.

Son visage se durcit, son corps se crispa et ses yeux lancèrent des flammes.  
Il attaqua progressivement, forçant Bane à reculer, jusqu'à l'acculer à un arbre, à quelque pas des autres centaures.

-Centaures, j'ai la vie de Bane au bout de mon épée. Qu'en fais-je ?

Firenze réunis les centaures autours de lui, et un conciliabule commença.  
Bane, mauvais, profita du fait que Harry tourne la tête vers ses amis pour l'attaquer avec un expeliarmus.

-Protego ! hurla Snape.  
Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent à quelques centimètres de Harry qui fut empli de fureur.

Il arracha la baguette du centaure et éloigna du pied son épée qui était au sol.  
-Bane, tu as rompu les règles du duel d'honneur. Ton vainqueur a donc tout droit sur toi. Nous lui accordons ta vie. Qu'il la prenne comme bon lui semble ! tonna Firenze, visiblement soutenu par tous les centaures.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse m'occuper de toi, mort, ton trépas sera donc rapide, susurra Harry en passant à sa main droite sa dague.  
D'un geste sec et précis, il égorgea le centaure et ne le laissa tomber que lorsqu'il le vit vaciller.

Nul ne bougea pendant l'agonie de Bane, les centaures respectant leurs coutumes et les humains choqués, hormis Severus qui était attentif.

Et en effet, lorsque Bane tomba au sol, mort, Harry s'effondra également, épuisé physiquement et magiquement.

* * *

J'ai du couper ce chapitre, trop long par rapport au reste, il n'est même pas fini d'écrire.

Une ch'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser et pour m'encourager? SVP


	13. Nombreuses rencontres 2

**NOTE AUTEUR:**  
Nous sommes lundi, voilà le chapitre du jour. Et une mauvaise nouvelle: c'est le dernier que j'ai en stock, le prochain étant en cours d'écriture (oui je sais je suis lente, mais j'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment et pleins de choses à faire en plus, donc voilà. Mais je vous rassure, je vais reprendre la fac, donc j'écrirai plus facilement, même si c'est pas logique)  
Bonne lecture alors et n'oubliez pas la review please!

* * *

Hermione et Ron furent les premiers à se précipiter vers Harry.  
-Harry !

Severus s'approcha, il vérifia que Harry respirait, et que son coeur battait.  
Avec une grimace, il lança un sort de vérification des niveaux de magie. Le sort avait à peine touché Harry que Severus lâcha précipitamment sa baguette.  
-Niveau zéro, souffla-t-il incrédule. Il ne devrait plus être en vie !

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur ? demanda Hermione.  
-Il se passe que Harry a usé toutes ses réserves de magie. Un sorcier ne peut pas vivre sans sa magie, normalement, mais Potter fait encore une fois les choses différemment.

Ron sortit sa baguette en vue sans doute de faire léviter Harry jusqu'à la maison de guérison.  
-_Expeliarmus_, s'écria Severus. Le premier qui jette un sort à Potter verra toute sa magie être absorbée par lui.  
-C'est un moyen de survie que l'on a découvert il y a peu, avec la montée en puissance de certains pendant la guerre, expliqua Hermione. Avant, les gens ne pouvait pas réagir et se faisait sucer leur magie, et mourrait. Et quant en plus ils n'étaient pas compatibles, on se retrouvait avec 2 morts le plus souvent. Ou un, si l'absorbant était compatible avec la magie absorbée. En fait, c'est sans doute comme ça que Harry a réussit à survivre à l'Avada bébé. Parce que pour ce sort, on envoi soi-même une bonne partie de sa magie contre l'autre. Sauf que lui s'y est accroché, alors même que sa propre magie n'était pas en danger.  
-Exact mademoiselle Granger, dit Severus. Mais c'est le propre de toute magie noire d'envoyer son énergie, vitale, magique ou mentale contre son ennemi. La magie noire n'est pas caractérisée par ses conséquences sur celui qui la reçoit, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

-Arthur m'avait parler de la méthode des moldus pour déplacer leurs blessés. Ils mettent sur des sortes de lits portables, mais sans matelas, expliqua Molly.  
-Un brancard ! Une de mes voisines moldue faisait du scoutisme et elle allait souvent dans les bois. Elle m'avait montrée comment faire un brancard.

Aussitôt, Hermione donna des directives.  
Les jumeaux furent chargés de couper deux grandes branches solides et souples à la fois, tandis que Ron cherchait deux branches plus petites mais très fermes pour maintenir le brancard. Molly ramena des lianes.

Lorsque tout fut réunis, Hermione plaça les grandes perches en parallèles, et les deux petites à chaque extrémité. Les lianes servirent de lien, et la magie qu'elle contenait pourrait être absorbée par Harry lors des son transport, sans que le brelage ne se défasse.  
Fred et George soulevèrent le cadre de bois et Hermione entrelaça les lianes dans le vide au centre du cadre.  
-C'est bon ! s'exclama alors Hermione.

Ron se dirigea alors vers Harry, dans le but visible de l'installer sur ce brancard de fortune.  
-Non monsieur Weasley! Severus l'arrêta sèchement. Le contact avec le vidé peut aussi bien être magique que physique. Vous êtes trop faible pour pouvoir vous défendre, surtout face à la puissance de Monsieur Potter.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, murmurant  
-Granger encore blessée. Weasley et Weasley… la puissance de la gémellité, trop dangereux en cas de contact différé. Molly… mmm… possible mais problème physique.

Il ferma les yeux.

Fred et Georges avaient déplacé le brancard à coté du blessé.

Severus étudia la manière de déplacer le jeune homme le plus rapidement possible. Finalement, il se mit à genoux à ses cotés, entre le jeune et le brancard qu'il recula pour lui permettre de se mettre en position.  
-Quand monsieur Potter sera sur le brancard, ne le touchez pas, sous aucun prétexte. Ne me touchez pas non plus. Si je ne donne pas le signal de départ sous 15 minutes, rentrez à la maison de guérison.

Molly n'eu pas le temps de réagir, Severus s'était penché et avait pris Harry dans ses bras.  
Aussitôt sa magie commença à rejoindre Harry, mais Severus ne lutta pas. Il se retourna tout en restant à genoux, et posa enfin le jeune homme sur le brancard. Retirant progressivement ses bras de sous ce corps meurtri il força sa magie à réintégré son propre corps et se laissa enfin tomber en arrière, les yeux clos.

Autour de lui, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Ron, tandis que les jumeaux soutenaient leur mère.  
Ils regardaient Harry et Snape respirer.  
Enfin, Snape ouvrit les yeux, lentement, papillonnant lorsque la lumière était trop forte, jusqu'à réussir à voir correctement.

-Il faut partir d'ici.  
-Severus, tu n'es pas en état, commença Molly.  
-Il n'est pas question de mon état, mais de sécurité. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici.  
-Mais comment aller vous faire ? demanda Georges.  
-Et cela s'est battu ! souffla Severus. Croyez-vous que le Lord Noir laissait ses larbins partir sans dommage ? Je peux bouger et je me soignerai à la maison.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit debout, bien que vacillant, et ordonna :  
-Fred et Georges, vous portez le brancard. Molly, tu surveilles l'évolution de l'état de Harry. Mademoiselle Granger et Ronald, veillez l'un sur l'autre, et surtout sur les alentours.

Il ferma les yeux et chacun pu voir sa mâchoire se crisper alors qu'il se mettait en marche.

Ils se mirent en chemin, lentement, pour que Harry ne soit pas trop secoué et que le professeur puisse suivre.  
La route fut lente, d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils étaient. Le seul qui le savait était Harry, mais Ron connaissait assez bien la forêt et Severus avait un bon sens de l'orientation, plus que nécessaire pour un mangemort.

Après un quart d'heure, de marche parmi les taillis et les ronces qui se mettaient sur leur passage, ils firent une pause dans une clairière.  
Chacun s'assit pour se reposer un peu.

Soudain, les branchages craquèrent.  
Tout le monde se redressa et pris sa baguette en main.  
Le bruit se concentra en face d'eux, en direction de la maison, donc de la sécurité.

Un sombral apparut, écartant les branches basses.  
Fier, des cicatrices couvraient ses flancs, son cou et même ses jambes. Seule sa tête était épargnée.

-Crépuscule ! s'exclama Fred.  
-Qu'est-ce ? demanda Severus.  
-Le sombral de Harry. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sien, mais il était toujours là à la fin des batailles.  
-Mais les sombrals sont attirés par l'odeur du sang. Que vient-il faire içi ? demanda Hermione.  
-Ils ne sont pas réellement attirés par le sang, mademoiselle granger, mais par la mort. Bien que personne ne fasse réellement la différence, vu que les deux sont souvent liés, et que lorsque l'on est à proximité de la mort sans qu'il y ait du sang, lorsque les sombrals viennent, les gens n'y font pas attention. Cependant, je ne comprends pas ce qui l'attire ici.

-Moi, dit faiblement Harry. Comme l'ont dit les licornes, j'ai la pureté en moi, mais j'ai aussi la mort. Et je l'ai tellement côtoyée que je n'en ai plus peur. Je ne la veux pas, mais je n'en ai pas peur. Et je l'ai trop donné aussi. Donnée sans plaisir par contrainte, donnée par vengeance, donnée par rage. Elle est associée à tous mes sentiments, et c'est cela qu'elle ressent. Elle arrive quant la mort prend trop de place en moi.

-Et bien nous savons comment rentrer alors, fit Severus.  
-Non. Il reste des êtres à visiter. Je vous fais grâce des acromentula, je n'ai pas la force de les maintenir éloignées. Reste les hippogriffes. Les autres m'attendent à la maison.  
-Les autres ? demanda Molly. Qui est à la maison de guérison ? Nul ne connaît son emplacement !

Harry se contenta de sourire, sa fatigue transparaissant malgré tout.

Crépuscule s'était approchée d'Harry pendant ce court dialogue, et se tenait désormais à coté du brancard.  
-Potter ! La voix de Severus était froide et profonde. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser partir dans cet état.

Harry se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il approcha avec la légimentie Severus et se retira aussitôt que ce dernier l'eu remarquer.  
Le contact établi, il lui expliqua pourquoi il devait continuer aujourd'hui et pourquoi il n'était pas en danger.

Severus acquiesça à regret.

-Cependant, il n'est pas possible de continuer à pieds, vous êtes trop faible pour vous tenir debout ou même assis, et nous ne pouvons pas vous porter tout le chemin.  
-Le troupeau dont Crépuscule fait partie n'est pas loin. Vous pourrez chacun monter un sombral.

Ayant trouver le groupe de sombrals, Severus aida Molly à monter, pendant que Ron aidait Hermione, puis montait en croupe derrière elle. Chacun des jumeaux monta sur un sombral, après un regard noir de leur mère lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il voulait monter ensemble.

Crépuscule se coucha en vache, permettant à Severus de mettre Harry sur son dos et de s'installer derrière lui pour le maintenir.  
La sombral se redressa doucement, comme si elle avait l'habitude de la faiblesse de Harry.  
-Harry, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion quant nous seront rentrer. Je ne peux pas vous soigner correctement sans connaître votre passif médical. Et au vu d'hier, cela va fortement changer la donne.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler longtemps, mais murmura la destination à Crépuscule.  
Tandis qu'elle se mettait en chemin, la fatigue le saisit. Il s'appuya sur l'homme derrière lui et, se laissant aller, il s'endormit.

Crépuscule prit la tête du petit groupe de sombrals.  
Rapidement, elle choisit un chemin, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Sans cesse, elle changeait de direction, au point que les cavaliers se demandaient si elle savait où aller, sauf Harry qui dormait dans les bras de Severus.  
Enfin, elle pris le galop, un galop très doux, très souple pour ne pas bousculer ses cavaliers. Les autres la suivirent, avec quelques cris de surprise au changement d'allure, malgré la douceur des sombrals.

Ils s'arrêtèrent non dans une clairière, mais sous les arbres. La lumière ne venant que d'un seul point, d'où les arbres s'écartaient, laissant un tunnel de lumière et d'air passer jusqu'au sol.  
Crépuscule broncha sourdement pour réveiller Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla doucement, papillonnant des yeux.

Voyant où ils étaient, il tenta de descendre, mais Severus fut plus rapide que lui. Il se laissa glisser le long du flanc de l'équidé, et pris Harry dans ses bras.  
L'attente ne fut pas longue.

Venant du ciel, ils entendirent un bruit d'ailes qui se rapprocha progressivement. La lumière fut brutalement obscurcie, et un hippogriffe fit son apparition, rapidement suivi de toute une meute.  
Ils atterrirent sur ce qui semblait être une piste et tous ensemble, se tournèrent vers les humains qui osaient venir sur leur territoire.

Chacun des enfants se souvenant de ses cours de SACM, s'inclina dés que les êtres se tournèrent vers eux. Molly lui suivit tandis que Severus mit un genou à terre, gardant Harry dans ses bras.  
Le chef des hippogriffes inclina la tête après quelque temps et chacun se releva. Harry signa à Severus son désir de se rapprocher de l'animal. Lorsque ce fut fait, Harry le caressa doucement, et l'hippogriffe cria de contentement. Les caresses étaient apaisantes, tranquilles.

Harry ne se lassait pas de lisser les plumes de celui qu'il nommait King, de glisser des doigts dans son pelage.  
L'hippogriffe se laissait complètement aller, allant jusqu'à appuyer légèrement sa tête sur celle du jeune homme qui le câlinait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, King commença à bouger et à sembler vouloir partir, mais Harry continua ses flatteries malgré l'excitation et la peur montante de l'animal, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, expliquant que c'était fini, que désormais, ils n'auraient plus à quitter un lieu dés qu'ils y seraient arrivés, qu'ils étaient de nouveau chez eux à Poudlard.

Petit à petit, grâce à la voix calme de Harry, King se détendit. S'éloignant délicatement du jeune, il s'éloigna et se prépara à chasser, sa bande le suivant.

Voyant cela, Harry soupira de soulagement, et demanda à rentrer, ce qui fut fait à dos de Sombral.

Pendant le trajet, Harry s'endormit dans les bras du maître des potions. Ce dernier, pensif, le calla en sécurité et confortablement, au dépens de son propre confort.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre écrit. Le suivant, je m'y met de suite (là maintenant tout de suite) en espérant pouvoir tenir le rythme.

Sinon, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le petit délait, vu que nous sommes mardi.

Un petit clic sur la touche en dessous? Svp?


	14. Nombreuses rencontres 3

**Note auteur:**

Toutes mes excuses pour le temps passé, le chapitre est près depuis quelques jours, mais mon moral est au plus bas, les problèmes divers et variés s'accumulent, d'où un manque de motivation.

Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire (Sev voulait pas se laisser voir) et je n'en suit pas vraiment satisfaite. Je reverrai la présentation, que je n'ai pas le courage de faire pour le moment.

Si jamais vous avez lu, je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture, et je promet de faire vite pour la suite:) Les choses sérieuses se mettent en place et vous ensuite pouvoir avancer (pour mieux reculer? non, ou si, sait pas, ça dépent d'eux!)

* * *

Hermione s'était blottie dans les bras de Ron, et tous deux discutaient à voix basse des événements qui venaient de se dérouler, avec parfois, une intervention de l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux, quant le chemin permettait à deux montures de passer de front.

La dominante était l'incompréhension. Comment Harry avait-il fait pour obtenir l'aide de tous ces peuples ? Et que signifiait le duel avec Bane ? Harry n'était pas belliqueux pourtant.

Hermione se demandait en outre comment Harry réussissait à survivre avec sa magie à zéro.

Malgré les nombreuses théories exposées, aucune réponse ne fut trouvée et ils se résignèrent à demander à Harry, plus tard.

Hormis ces courts moments, le chemin fut parcouru dans un silence lourd. Le soleil qui se couchait rendait les pensées plus moroses encore.

La fatigue commença à se faire sentir : Hermione se relâcha progressivement, et s'endormie elle aussi dans les bras de Ron.

Le sombral de Molly étendit ses ailes, sentant la mère partir dans le bras de Morphée.

Fred et Georges se couchèrent sur l'encolure de leur monture.

Severus, quant à lui, était bien éveillé. Tenant avec douceur Harry, il songeait.

Le jeune homme avait su se faire des alliés et même des amis de nombreux êtres. Dumbledore avait des connaissances chez nombre de peuples, mais ceux-ci ne lui avaient jamais accordé leur confiance. Ils le soutenaient, mais chacun vivait sa vie.

Ce gamin était vraiment … Merveilleux. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il gardait son cœur en or. Ses émotions n'étaient pas visibles, mais il n'était pas froid comme lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus ne se rendit pas compte qu'il berçait doucement Harry, le tenant tendrement.

Le chemin fut ainsi parcouru sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte.

De même, nul ne se rendit compte de la présence silencieuse près de la porte, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole

-Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre, dit-elle doucement, sortant de l'ombre.

Réveillée en sursaut, Hermione demanda vivement :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-On m'appelle Celebrim. Je suis un elfe. Je suis celui que Harry savait trouver à la maison.

-Harry à épuiser son capital magie pour le moment, et s'est épuiser physiquement dans un duel à mort. Il doit se reposer. Mais vous pouvez entrer, nous discuterons en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Les sombrals s'étaient approchés l'un après l'autre de la porte, et leurs cavaliers avaient pu mettre pied à terre. Crépuscule s'avança à son tour, et se coucha une nouvelle fois, permettant à Severus de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour rentrer, sans le réveiller.

-Ronald, Hermione, Frederic et Georges, aller vous reposer. Vous êtes dispensés de massage pour l'instant. Demain matin, étirement dés le lever, je vérifierai, indiqua le professeur Snape.

Epuisé, aucun des jeunes ne songea à répondre.

D'un regard, Molly fit comprendre à Severus qu'elle s'occupait de leur invité le temps qu'il installe le blessé.

Severus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et coucha délicatement le jeune homme. Il le couvrit, puis dégagea son front des cheveux qui barraient ses yeux. Lançant un sort de surveillance, il quitta la pièce à regret.

Arrivant dans la pièce commune, en l'espèce salon, il vit les oreilles de l'elfe. Ce dernier avait en effet retiré le capuchon de sa cape.

-Severus Snape. C'est donc vous qui soigner Harry, constata l'elfe, sans se retourner

-En effet, mais vous le saviez.

-Le seigneur Celebrim a également soigner Harry, lors de sa première crise, expliqua Molly.

Severus s'installa à la table, et pris la tasse de thé que Molly avait faite.

-En réalité, je l'ai soigné avant sa crise. Blessé comme je n'avait que rarement vu quelqu'un de blessé, il balbutiait des mots que je croyait sans sens aucun, mais que je compris par la suite.

Voyant son besoin, je lui ai appris à utiliser toute sa magie, ce que je n'expliquerai pas pour le moment, dit-il en voyant Molly prête à intervenir.

Harry ne pourra jamais avoir un potentiel magique à zéro. Cela a à voir avec ce que je lui ai appris, et sa nature même. Il faut le prendre en considération lors de sa rééducation car bien qu'il sente qu'il puise loin, il pourra ne pas se rendre compte qu'il se demande trop et refaire une crise.

Un rictus moquer et amer apparu sur le visage de l'homme.

-H… Potter est bien un griffondor sur ce plan. S'il est dans cet état, c'est qu'il a puiser jusqu'à épuisement, ou selon ce que vous dites, quasi épuisement dans ses réserves.

-Harry n'aurait pas du réagir à la provocation de ce centaure ! Et tu aurai du l'en empêcher ! s'exclama Molly.

Severus ferma les yeux un bref instant, appelant à lui toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve en cours.

-Molly, susurra-t-il, la voix menaçante et froide, repense à la manière dont s'est déroulée la rencontre avec les centaures. Je serais à ta place, je m'écraserais comme de la poussière. Harry manipulai à sa guise les centaures, et aurai obtenu leur soutien public si tu n'étais pas intervenue. C'est toi qui à méconnu les règles de vie des centaures, et Miss-je-sais-tout qui a enfoncé le clou en hurlant au milieu d'un duel ! Harry n'a fait que vous, et nous protéger. L'offense chez les centaures se règle par les armes, et aucun ne doit intervenir. Il a utiliser la dette des centaures envers lui pour vous sauver, et est donc désormais démuni face à eux. Il est maintenant même redevable, et doit les guider, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la paix et à l'oubli !

Sa voix, qui avait claqué au début, était devenue glaciale à la fin, et Molly se tassait sur sa chaise.

-Molly Weasley, Votre coeur est généreux, mais en période de bataille, le suivre est parfois dangereux. Prenez garde à ne pas faire de mal en voulant soulager. Votre ignorance vous protège, mais elle vous isole de ceux qui savent aussi. Reposez-vous maintenant. Les erreurs sont pardonnables.

Celebrim avait pris la parole, d'une voix douce et chantante, envoûtante même. Molly obéit et quitta la pièce.

-Severus, votre protection ne doit pas blesser les autres. Il n'est désormais plus utile de les préparer à ce qui est dehors, ce n'est plus dangereux pour eux, reprit-il lorsque Molly eut quitter la pièce.

-Alors ce sont eux qui blessent les autres. Comme Molly sans le vouloir, comme son fils Ronald par sa nature même. Severus s'était fait amer.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes des autres. Seuls vos actes sont de votre responsabilité.

-Mais j'ai accepté la responsabilité de remettre sur pied Potter, rétorqua-t-il. Que dois-je faire alors lorsqu'ils blessent- même involontairement d'accord ! - Harry ? Vus avez vus à quel point cela l'a mené !

-C'est Harry qui a décider de répondre, vous en pouvez qu'être derrière, vous ne le changerez pas. Vous savez ce que signifie être un guerrier, traitez-le donc en tant que tel.

-Etre un guerrier ne signifie pas être insensible, au contraire. Nous sommes très sensibles à l'attitude des autres, il en va en combat de notre survie.

Puis plus bas, il continua :

-Cela m'a presque détruit, et seule l'agressivité m'a permis de tenir. Je ne veux pas que cela lui arrive.

-Cela ne lui arrivera pas, assura Celebrim. Il connaît les sentiments des gens, et sait qu'ils ne veulent pas faire de mal. Si jamais cela arrivait, là il se mettrait en colère, de même qu'il était en colère contre Tom Jedusor.

-Mais connaître les sentiments de ceux qui nous entourent ne nous empêchent pas d'être blessés. Le visage de Severus exprimait une grande souffrance.

-Non, pour cela, il faut le pardon.

-Comment puis-je pardonner à ceux qui m'ont juger, qui m'ont traîner dans la boue tandis que je les aidais, à ceux qui m'ont manipuler pour que je fasse l'erreur de ma vie, à ceux qui ont indirectement tuer ma mère, à ceux qui m'ont interdits de montrer qui je suis.

-Cela n'est pas évident Severus. Il a fallut du temps à Harry. Mais vous êtes sur le bon chemin, en reconnaissant qu'ils ne le font pas volontairement. Il ne s'agit pas de leur trouver des excuses, bien que cela puisse aider, ou d'oublier, cela est impossible. Il s'agit de passer outre. D'aller au delà, comme l'exprime le début du mot : par. Au delà du don. Vous donne votre amour malgré ce qui vous a été fait. Commencez simplement par ne plus rechercher la vengeance. Ensuite, vous pourrez progressez dans ce chemin. Et une fois le pardon trouvé, vous pourrez être vous.

L'ancien espion fit un rictus.

-Je n'en ai pas le temps. Savez vous ce qui m'attend dehors ? Azkaban. Direct. En tant qu'ex-mangemort. Puis, les détraqueurs s'il en reste.

-Je ne pense pas que les êtres magiques laissent cela arriver, sans parler des personnes que vous soignez ici. Mais pour l'instant vous êtes en sécurité. Laissez vous être vous. Cet homme généreux, doux mais strict, sévère mais juste, rationnel, réfléchi, intègre que je devine.

-Cette sécurité dont vus parlez n'est que provisoire, je ne peux me permettre de m'ouvrir, répondit douloureusement Severus.

-Allez vous reposer, je veille sur la maison, répondit doucement l'elfe, après un temps de silence, comprenant que l'homme ne cèderait pas.

-Je vais voir comment Harry se porte, rétorqua Severus, en se levant.

L'elfe soupira. Cet homme avait un tel bouclier défensif mental que reprendre une vie où il se montrerait lui-même serait assez difficile. Harry n'en n'avait pas eu un tel, mais était brisé sentimentalement, ce qui revenait au même. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'autorisait à ressentir.

Pendant que Celebrim songeait, Severus s'était rendu dans la chambre de Harry, qu'il trouva endormis, d'un sommeil lourd et profond, le genre de sommeil qui montre que vous n'aller pas bien. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Harry bougea, se tournant vers l'homme.

Severus s'assis quelques instants auprès du lit.

Le sommeil le pris par surprise, lui qui était maître de lui en toute circonstance voyait son bouclier voler en éclat par la simple présence du jeune. Ou peut être était-ce l'espoir infime qui s'était allumer en lui grave aux paroles de l'elfe.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'assoupi, assis dans sa chaise et le torse sur le lit.

* * *

review please, même pour dire qu'il y a eu de meilleurs chapitre? Que je doit arreter d'écrire? Ou des encouragement? sait-on jamais 


	15. Réveil

**NOTE AUTEUR:**

voilà un autre chapitre, qui ne vous est livré qu'au vu du temps écoulé depuis le dernier update, et du commencement du suivant, qui me conveitn mieux. Autrement dit, je l'aime pas. C'est clair comme ça? Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous me dites qu'il est moins (ou pas) bon, mais je vous en voudrais si vous ne me laissez rien. Je ne pesne malgré tout qu'il ne vaille rien (rien que pour les efforts)

sinon, ça avance ça avance. Chapitre de transition, mais important pour les autres personnages, qui ont un rôle à jouer.  
Ah, si, une question, vous préférez que je me concentre sur Harry et Sev ou que je reste aussi sur les autres, un peu (mais mieux écrit j'espère) comme maintenant? Vos avis seront pris en compte, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à se réveillée, blottie dans les bras de son aimant. Elle profita un moment de cette impression de confort, de sécurité qu'elle ne ressentait qu'avec Ron, avant de se décider à se lever.  
Elle jeta un œil dehors et vit les sombrals qui restaient là, Seule Crépuscule était debout, les autres dormaient encore.

Comment cette jument avait-elle pu se faire ces blessures dont les traces demeuraient encore ? Si les sombrals sont attirées par le sang, et semblerait-ils par la mort, ils évitaient soigneusement les combats sorciers, n'hésitant pas à se battre entre eux ou avec d'autres créatures magiques.  
Hermione ne comprenait pas.

Toute la discussion de la veille, et celles des jours précédents revinrent à sa mémoire. Les questions demandaient des réponses, décida-t-elle.

Elle embrassa Ron sur les lèvres, remonta sur le nez puis les yeux, se décala vers les oreilles et la chevelure. Ron grogna et resserra sa prise sur son amie.  
Une lueur malicieuse et décidée vint aux yeux de la jeune fille, qui utilisa le point faible de son compagnon. Elle glissa en caressant le torse du jeune homme vers les hanches, et une fois arrivée, elle se mit à le chatouiller.

Instantanément, le jeune homme se réveilla, éclatant de rire et se tortillant dans tous les sens, sous ces mains qui ne cessaient de le suivre malgré ses gesticulations.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois sûre que son amant était bien réveillée, elle cessa sa torture.  
-Avant que tu ne veuille prendre ta revanche, je te rappellerai que nous ne devons pas réveiller les autres.

-Hm c'est pas juste. Ron fit mine de bouder et tourna le dos.  
Hermione se glissa sur ses genoux, se collant contre lui, et elle l'embrassa langoureusement.  
-Et maintenant, tu es de meilleure humeur ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Moui.  
-Alors on va pouvoir discuter.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte de leur chambre, et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme s'avança dans la pièce.  
-Hermione, Ronald, n'oubliez pas vos étirements, ou vous le payerez cher. Et par votre corps, et par Severus.  
-Mais… Vous êtes qui , demanda Ron, éberlué et sans songer à se défendre.  
-Mon nom est Celebrim. Je suis celui que Harry attendait hier.  
-Mais…  
-Vos étirements, enfants. Ne risquez pas de compromettre votre guérison pour des paroles.

-Bien que nous ne soyons pas des enfants, nous allons effectuer nos étirements, répondit Hermione, piquée par l'emploi du terme d'enfant.  
Ils étaient majeurs, ils avaient le niveau pour leurs diplômes, ils avaient participé à la guerre.

-Jeune fille, ne vous brusquez pas ainsi. Pour moi vous êtes des enfants, votre mère Ronald est jeune aussi. Pensez à cela, demoiselle qui aimez tant connaître les choses, dit l'elfe avec un sourire.  
Je vous laisse à vos étirements, conclu-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

-Bon allez debout ! lança Hermione, tout en joignant le geste à la parole.  
Les remarques sur cet individu continuèrent pendant les étirements des deux jeunes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'appréciait. Lui étaient cependant reconnus, à vérifier, ses liens avec Harry, qui excluait sa participation aux forces du mal.

-Salut les amoureux ! lancèrent en cœur les jumeaux, en entrant dans la chambre.  
Lesdits amoureux sursautèrent.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ron.  
-Nous venons vous faire profiter de nos lumières, quoi d'autre, rétorqua Fred.  
-Vous avez faits vos étirements ? demanda Hermione.  
-Oui Madame, répondirent-ils en cœur. Un homme est venu nous le rappeler. Etrange ce type, mais pas méchant.  
Hermione toussa.

-Enfin bref, l'interrompis George, nous ne somme pas venu au risque de nous brûler les yeux pour parler de cela, mais de Harry.  
-Nous étions d'accord pour dire que Harry est différent avec le prof qu'avec nous. Et qu'il a beaucoup changer depuis Poudlard, même si nous en sommes partis plus d'un an avant vous.

-Le pire, c'est que comme on était pas là, on ne sait pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça, il n'en parlait pas en rentrant, dit Ron, la tristesse faisant jour sur son visage. Et je n'ais pas eu le cran de retourner sur les champ de bataille, sauf pour le dernier, mais là, personne n'avait vraiment le choix, vu que l'autre taré à attaquer partout à la fois.  
-Mais si p'tit frère, certains se sont cachés voyant les mangemorts arriver. Toi non. Mais chacun n'est pas fait pour combattre, le réconforta Fred.  
-Et dis toi bien que nous, on a aussi évité les combats directs, avec nos créations. On y allait, d'accord, mais sur le coté, jamais dedans, révéla Georges.  
-En tout cas, même avec Voldemort, ses cauchemars n'étaient pas aussi violents. Et pourtant, on n'arrivait pas à le calmer, repris Ron.  
-Je pense que peut être, Harry et le prof ont des points communs, au niveau de la guerre. C'est vrai, Snape était mangemorts, et Harry subissait les visions, volontaire ou pas, que lui envoyait Voldemort.

Progressivement, les 4 jeunes admirent que leur ami et l'homme qui leur avait rendu la vie impossible pendant leurs études avaient des ponts communs.  
Mais ne connaissant pas ce que Harry avait vécu, pendant la guerre, ils décidèrent de renouer des liens, comme avant.  
-Après tout, Harry est de la famille, et puis, une amitié comme la notre, ça passe par des hauts et des bas, mais ça reste, conclu Ron  
Aussitôt la conversation finie, on frappa à la porte, et une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit sans attendre.

-Jeunes hommes, demoiselle, Dame Weasley à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il vous attend dans la salle commune.  
L'être étrange se retira dés qu'il eu fini de parler, laissant les occupants de la chambre interloqués.  
Se secouant, ils se levèrent et se rendirent au petit déjeuner, près à retrouver leur ami.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il était toujours assis au bord du lit de Harry, lequel s'était blotti contre lui.  
Il se rendit compte que, une nouvelle fois, il avait passé une nuit complète, reposante. Il était détendu. Harry également, contrairement à tout ce que l'on savait sur un sorcier qui regonflait son potentiel magique.

Pour une fois, peut être à cause ou grâce aux paroles de l'elfe, il resta dans la même position, profitant du bien être ressenti, tout en réfléchissant à Harry.

Le jeune homme n'était pas non plus lui-même, quoi que pense cet elfe. Avec lui il l'a peut être été, mais dés qu'autrui arrivait, Harry se repliait sur lui, ne montrant que ce que les autres voulait ou acceptait.  
Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là…

Soudainement, Severus se redressa, reprenant son rôle.  
Passant sa main au dessus du corps endormi, il guetta tout signe d'épuisement magique. Il n'y avait plus rien. Le jeune avait déjà complété sa magie, au niveau de son départ de la maison.  
Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de risque à user de la magie sur Harry, Severus lança les sorts de diagnostiques habituels.  
Le bilan était une nouvelle fois lourd sur ce plan là : muscles contractés, toxines présentes en grand nombre, cordes vocales à un cheveu de l'arrachement, articulations des jambes enflammées et fêlures des os du bras droit.

Un sort de surveillance plus tard, il se dirigea, omettant de s'occuper de lui, vers le laboratoire de potion. Harry étant conscient, il pourrait le soigner avec ce moyen, qui était jusqu'à il y a peu impossible.

Jetant un regard sur le plan de travail encombré, il fit venir à lui plusieurs chaudrons et commença à faire chauffer.  
Ses gestes se firent mécaniques, automatiques, ce qui lui permettait d'analyser le jour passé.  
Le temps passa à émincer, trancher, couper en formes diverses et variées les ingrédients, mélanger les préparations.

La première était presque terminée lorsque le sort de surveillance s'activa. Harry était déjà réveillé.

* * *

Voilà, je laisse ce chapitre à votre avis, critiques, compliments acceptés.  
Sors son épée: menaces prêtes à etre recues

A bientôt j'espère!


	16. Honnête

**Note de l'auteur:**  
je vous sohaite de très joyeuses fêtes de Noël, du Soltice ou des enfants. Que ce moment vous apporte de la joie!  
J'ai le plaisir de vous offrir, un peu en avance sur les cadeaux, un nouveau chapitre de _Question Existentielle. _Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture.  
Et en ce jour merveilleux, je remercie tous les revieweurs annonymes, que je citerai en fin de fic!

A oui, je referai la présentation plus tard, la cuisine m'attend, vous vous rendez compte de ce que je fait pour vous! (lol)

* * *

Afin d'éviter que le plus jeune panique en se rendant compte de son Etat, Severus s'approcha du lit et pris Harry dans ses bras.

Reconnaissant la présence, ce dernier se calma, et fini de se réveiller totalement.

-Harry, tu ne dois pas parler du tout, ni même utiliser tes cordes vocales. Je ne peux pas te lancer de sortilège, cela risquerait d'interagir avec les potions que je te prépare. Contrôles-toi et si tu veux quelque chose, contactes-moi par légimentie si tu peux. D'ici 2 minutes j'aurai finis la potion anti-douleur.

Harry déglutit alors que son visage exprimait toute sa détresse.

-Je sais, repris doucement Severus, mais tu n'es pas seul, je te le redis. Et tu n'es pas un fardeau.

Les yeux de Harry étaient encore perdus, mais il décida de faire confiance à l'homme qui il le savait, avait traversé des situations semblables. Il acquiesça alors doucement.

-Je reviens au plus vite, dis Severus avec une caresse dans les cheveux du blessé. Il savait que la solitude est le pire ennemi de la guérison, et un élément essentiel dans le moral de quiconque, et surtout pour Harry.

De retour dans le laboratoire, il se remis aux potions, semblant indifférent à ce qui pouvait se passer dans la piève voisine. Seuls les yeux de l'homme, qui s'égaraient souvent dans la chambre, montraient son soucis du jeune homme couché. Sa dextérité n'en était que soulignée : seuls les vrais maîtres de potions peuvent réaliser les potions sans y prêter attention.

De l'autre coté, Harry contrôlait sa respiration, et tout son corps, pour que la douleur ne le fasse pas gémir. Là où un autre aurai hurler, lui fixait les yeux sur l'endroit d'où lui viendrait le soulagement, des yeux qui manifestaient toute sa douleur.

Quelques minutes après, Severus avait terminé la première potion. Les deux autres furent mises en attente et l'homme pris une fiole de potion.

Lorsque Severus rencontra les yeux de Harry, il lut toute la douleur cachée qu'il supportait stoïquement, la maîtrise de soi du jeune guerrier, et les horreurs qu'il avait déjà subies, l'amenant à des niveaux même supérieurs de souffrance.

Lorsque Harry rencontra les yeux de Severus, il vit la compréhension par l'expérience de ces niveaux de douleur et de maîtrise de soi, et il vit le désir d'aider.

Severus se glissa à la tête du lit et pris son patient dans le bras, pour lui montrer sa présence et l'aider à lutter contre la douleur. Dés qu'ils furent installés, Le soignant donna l'antalgique au jeune homme, par toutes petites gorgées.

La tête de Harry se posa dans le cou de Severus, et ce dernier se mit à parler.

-Enfant, ma mère venait toujours me consoler lorsque je m'étais fait mal. Souvent, c'était à cause de ma magie accidentelle. Elle me prenait dans les bras et selon les cas marmonnait des paroles que je pensais sans queue ni tête ou me badigeonnait ma blessure de produits divers. Ensuite, nous avions toujours un temps de tendresse. A cette époque, quant mon père rentrait et me voyait avec mon coude écorché, ou mes genoux râpés, il venait à son tour s'enquérir des mes malheurs.

La voix de Severus était lointaine, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Quant il savait que je n'avais presque pas pleurer, que j'étais rentrer seul chercher les soins de ma mère, que j'avais serrer les dents pendant l'application du produit, il allait embrasser ma mère, la remerciant de lui avoir donner le plus merveilleux enfant et d'être la meilleure mère et épouse qu'il puisse exister.

Mais lorsqu'il découvrit que ma mère était une sorcière, et que moi aussi, tout changea. La violence vit le jour à la maison, tant pour ma mère que pour moi. Ceinture, mains, pieds, tout lui était bon, du moment que cela ne se voyait pas trop. Il se mit à boire et à se droguer, même avec des produits sorciers, ce qu'il ignorait évidemment. Dans une de ses crises liées à la boisson et la drogue, il fini par tuer, sous mes yeux, ma mère. Le pire est que quant il s'en rendis compte, il s'en réjouit. Je devint à partir de ce moment faire les corvées que ma mère effectuait. Du conte de fée au cauchemar.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Le passé est le passé.

Il approcha par légimentie Severus.

-Mais malgré ce qu'il t'a fait subir, malgré l'endoctrinement de certains Serpentards intégristes, malgré ton désir de vengeance, malgré ta marque des ténèbres, tu n'as pas quitté la lumière et la bonté. Tu as toujours été là quant j'étais étudiant, pour me récupérer, me faire comprendre que malgré l'idolâtrie de certains, j'étais un garçon comme un autre.

Pendant cette discussion, la potion avait agit, et Harry ne souffrait plus. Bine sûr, pour quiconque d'autre qu'un guerrier, la souffrance aurait été forte, mais les deux hommes savaient se contrôler.

Et Harry pris conscience d'une chose, chacun d'eux tenait sa parole. Severus lui avait promis de lui parler de lui, et il l'avait fait. Lui avait promis de suivre ses prescriptions, de ne pas user son corps, et il l'avait fait.

-Est-ce que tout le monde tient sa parole, demanda Harry.

-Oui et non. Les gens jouent sur les mots pour éviter de se trahir, mais ils s'arrangent pour que les autres comprennent ce qu'ils veulent, et leur expliquent ensuite qu'ils ont mal compris. Mais les mensonges sont légions dans ce monde, petits ou grands. Le proverbe dit que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, et beaucoup en profitent pour ne faire que ce qui les arrangent, quoi qu'ils disent.

Le silence se fit suite à cette déclaration, Harry revoyant sa vie et les moments, nombreux, où on lui avait menti. Et il vit que lui se taisait plutôt que de dire ce qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Même à Ron pour son Oubliette, il n'avait pas menti, et l'avait prévenu qu'il s'arrangerait pour qu'il n'ait plus à retourner sur les champs de batailles.

Peut-être que cela faisait partie de lui, était une part de lui, si l'on peut dire qu'une personne est quelqu'un qui tient parole, et si cela signifie quelque chose dans la personnalité.

-Harry, puisque tu est réveillé, veux-tu aller à la salle, tenter de manger quelque chose, une infusion et un ou deux toast ?

Harry hésitait. Si lorsque auparavant il s'était réveillé, il y avait quelques bruits dans la maison, discussion, rires, pas sur le sol de pierre, le silence régnait.

-Le Seigneur elfe Celebrim est là. Il a remis à sa place Molly hier soir, et à du s'occuper aujourd'hui des enfants, repris Severus

-Il t'as dis de t'ouvrir, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui.

Severus garda le silence suite à cette courte réponse, et l'on pouvait voir sa contrariété dans toute son attitude.

Harry tendit ses muscles progressivement, surveillant leurs réactions face à cette première utilisation depuis sa crise, preuve s'il en était besoin pour Severus que ce n'était pas la première, et se leva précautionneusement sur le lit.

-Je vais aller le saluer. Mais je crains les questions d'Hermione et des Weasley.

-Etant donné que le silence est de rigueur, tes amis peuvent poser toutes les questions qu'ils veulent, tu n'utiliseras pas tes cordes vocales.

Harry réussit à se redresser en s'aidant de Severus, mais c'était lui qui avait initier le mouvement.

-Ta capacité de récupération est impressionnante. A peine réveillé, tu es déjà au même niveau qu'avant ta crise, tant au niveau magique que physique, constata Severus, en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

-Ton fauteuil n'a pas supporté le voyage en forêt et la magie dégagée par ton combat. D'ailleurs, lance ton amie Hermione sur la magie de la forêt interdite, elle te laissera en paix.

Tout en parlant, Severus avait atteint la porte de la chambre. Avant de la pousser, il demanda simplement :

-prêt ?

Harry respira à fond et serra la main une fois.

Avec l'arrivée de l'elfe, Molly avait décidé de déjeuner dans la grande salle. Les 6 personnes ne semblèrent pas entendre Severus arriver. Celebrim était debout, regardant vers le jardin, où le siège de Harry restait. Molly était au plus loin de l'elfe, et Hermione avait pris place à coté d'elle. Ron complétait ce coté de la table, laissant de l'espace entre lui et le nouveau venu. Fred et George s'étaient installés de l'autre coté. L'elfe était donc un peu à l'écart mais ne semblait pas en faire grand cas.

Chacun des humains déjeunait en silence.

Severus arriva discrètement, de la même manière qu'il arrivait à Poudlard, surprenant les étudiants au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins.

Arrivés à quelques pas de la table, Celebrim lança soudainement, surprenant les autres

-Bonjour Severus, Bonjour Harry. Si vous le désirez, j'ai quelques feuilles d'Athelas avec moi. Harry connaît déjà une partie de leur effet. Elles sont particulièrement efficaces contre toutes les blessures maléfiques. Elles peuvent aider pour les blessures faites par la robe noire à deux points rougeâtres.

A ces mots, Harry sourit, et Severus comme Celebrim purent sentir son amusement.

* * *

Je serai absente pendant les vacances de Noël, ne vous étonnez pas du possible délai plus long que d'habitude (oui je sais), il faut que je compte aussi mes partiels.

Bises (un petit cadeau review pour l'auteur?)


	17. ANNONCE, pas chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce, à mon plus grand regret

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce, à mon plus grand regret.  
Mon ordi rendant l'âme, je ne peux plus bosser sur Question existentielle.

Je vais au plus vite, sachant que j'ai aussi quelques énormes difficultés personnelles. Les fics m'aidant à me distraire, je continue, mais le temps m'est compté.  
A très bientôt j'espère

Milles pardon pour ce retard


	18. Celebrim

**NOTE AUTEUR:**

non vous ne rêvez pas. J'ai bien mis le nouveau chapitre! Mon inspiration semble de retour, bien que ce retour n'ai pas occasionner le départ de mes autres problèmes.  
En tout cas, la suite est en cours, mais je ne peux vous promettre de date.  
Si vous voulez, je pourrais mettre sur ce site un OS que j'ai déjà écrit depuis longtemps, sur ce même couple. Et je vous invite à lire une fic magnifique d'Esperoo (merci d'ailleurs!): Le maître de la mort. Vous devriez la trouver sur mon compte, si tout s'est bien passer.

Bonne lecture

* * *

-La robe noire à deux point rougeâtres vous dites, dit Severus en haussant sarcastiquement un sourcil, c'est une définition intéressante de Voldemort. Personnellement, je rajouterai zozotante.

Celebrim repris la parole :

-L'infusion d'Athelas aidera Harry tant grâce à ses vapeurs, bénéfiques pour l'esprit et les mauvaises pensées, que par son ingestion pour les blessures internes, dont la voix.

Harry était assis, grâce à l'aide de Severus, sur un fauteuil à haut dossier. Il salua Celebrim : la main droite sur le cœur et la tête inclinée, puis le remercia en signant. Enfin, lorsque l'infusion fut prête, il commença à boire, et son visage montrait son apaisement progressif.

Cependant, si Harry était détendu, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres jeunes. Une nouvelle fois mis de coté, par un être qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qu'Harry préféraient à leur compagnie –il ne les avait même pas saluer !- c'était trop.

Les émotions de la veille reprirent le dessus et les jeunes sortirent de table, indiquant simplement à Molly Weasley qu'ils allaient poursuivre leur rééducation.

Voyant cela, Harry perdit de son sourire. Une nouvelle fois, on ne le comprenait pas.

Severus sentit cela, mais ce fut Celebrim qui réagit le premier, disant simplement

-si tu veux retrouver une relation amicale avec eux, tu dois d'abord retrouver ta forme. Ensuite, explique leur que tu as changer, comme eux. Vous avez tous grandis. Mais les émotions sont exacerbées pour le moment. Tu viens de te réveiller. Pour une fois, pense à toi. Ensuite, tu pourras penser aux autres. Mais le premier est la condition sine qua non du second.

Si Harry tenta de réagir au début du discourt de l'elfe, il cessa toute velléité de rébellion à la fin.

Les jours se succédèrent semblables. Entraînement, soins, potions, solarium, repas, massages, dodo. Régulièrement, Celebrim donnait de l'infusion d'Athelas à Harry, ou en faisait infuser en guise de préparation de potion, la nuit essentiellement. Chacun pouvait donc profiter d'une nuit calme, sans cauchemar ou réminiscence.

Harry ne voyait presque plus ses amis, trop concentré sur sa rééducation. En outre, ses cordes vocales n'étaient toujours pas en état d'être utilisées sans risque : Severus comme Celebrim avait décider de les laisser au repos total jusqu'à complète guérison.

La force de volonté d'Harry était telle qu'au bout d'une semaine, il pu se relever et reprendre les exercices de marche et de musculation.

Voyant cela, Fred et George comprirent les premiers pourquoi Harry les avaient en quelque sorte mis de coté : tout comme il avait mis avait toute chose la destruction des horuxces puis de Voldemort, afin de les protéger et d'y mettre toute son énergie, de même il mettait toute sa force à guérir.

Les entraînements reprirent donc avec la présence des autres jeunes, qui progressait à vitesse normale.

Assez vite, Celebrim intervint dans la rééducation d'Harry, lui imposant des exercices de tir à l'arc pour commencer, puis des mouvements d'épée.  
Assis, le jeune guerrier passait 2 à 3 heures par jour à viser des cibles que Celebrim faisait apparaitre ou à répéter des mouvements d'escrime : garde, attaque, parades, bottes secrètes ou simplement peu usitées.

C'est en voyant la progression de leur ami que les autres jeunes prirent conscience de la différence qu'il y avait désormais entre eux.  
C'est en voyant la fatigue d'Harry qu'ils décidèrent de remettre à plat les bases de leur amitié.

Se souvenant de la permission du professeur Snape, Les blagues se remirent à éclore dans la maison, l'une des premières victimes, et principale victime, étant l'elfe. Après tout, ce dernier n'était pas au courant de leur capacité, non ? Et puis, sa manière de les prendre pour des enfants était pour le moins agaçante.

Les cibles qu'il faisait apparaitre disparaissaient ou le suivaient en lui tirant la langue, des feuxfoux le suivaient quelques minutes et autres petits désagréments du même acabit.  
Ce que les jumeaux ne remarquèrent pas, c'est le rictus d'Harry face à l'apparente absence de réaction de l'elfe face aux blagues. Il savait que ce dernier attendait qu'il soit mieux pour répondre en répandant le chaos total dans la maison. Il espérait bien être remis ce jour, ayant quelques comptes, amicaux, à rendre tant à l'elfe qu'à ses deux amis farceurs.

Il advint que ce jour arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Un jour que le professeur Snape souffrait, sans le montrer, il oublia de remettre les protections sur les barres de marche. Ce que voyant, les blagueurs en profitèrent. Aussi, le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry s'entraina, les barres disparurent soudain. Seule la présence de Severus derrière lui lui permit de ne pas tomber à terre.

Aussitôt, les farceurs prirent peur.  
Non pas du professeur Snape, en colère comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.  
Non pas de l'elfe, les traits tendus et semblant prêt à transpercer quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin.  
Peur d'Harry, chez qui le guerrier était remonté à la surface et qui avait enfin rompu le barrage mental qu'il avait installé sur sa magie depuis le combat final.

Dressé sur ses jambes, Severus le soutenant légèrement, et le retenant, ses yeux transperçaient tout ce sur quoi ils passaient. La force brute émanait de lui, mais une force maitrisée, à sa disposition, et contrôlée.

-Mellon, le temps est revenu du Miruvor, dit Celebrim à Harry, d'un ton à la fois ferme et inquiet. Il est possible d'attendre, mais rien de bon ne viendra de l'attente, répondit-il à la question posée par les yeux du jeune guerrier.

En entendant cette sentance, Harry se blotti, légèrement, mais visiblement pour qui avait des yeux pour voir, dans l'étreinte sécurisante de Severus.

-Je reste avec toi, répondit Severus. La guérison est toujours délicate, même si je ne connais pas ce Miruvor.

Hermione, potion d'énergie, niveau 1. Weasleys, aidez miss Granger dans la confection de la potion. 3 chaudrons. Molly, pouvez vous indiquer aux créatures qui s'approcheraient de la maison qu'Harry à franchit un stade ? Merci.  
Et surtout, reprit-il avec plus de force dans la voix, Interdiction Formelle D'approcher de la chambre d'Harry.



Et sans plus d'explications, les trois hommes disparurent dans la chambre du plus jeune.

-Installez-vous sur le lit, Harry dans vos bras. Il faudra peut-être que vous le mainteniez.  
Le miruvor est une liqueur elfique qui donne de l'énergie. En guérison, elle permet, dés que le patient à retrouver suffisamment de force, au praticien de diriger l'aura sur les zones atteintes, permettant la guérison. Comme cela accélère le processus, cela est malheureusement douloureux, ce pourquoi ce rituel n'est utilisé que dans les cas les plus difficiles. Celebrim donna cette explication en sortant de sa tunique une gourde ornementée de motifs floraux et un verre d'argent.

-Concentrez-vous alors sur sa gorge, sa tête et les organes vitaux. Le reste ne passera que s'il le supporte, répondit Severus en obéissant aux instructions.  
Puis, il demanda à Harry, en légimencie : si cela ne va pas, montre le moi. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message mental, même un simple contact. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre inutilement.

-Je ne dépasserai pas mes limites, fut la seule réponse.

Severus assit au milieu du lit, dos au mur, Harry dans ses bras, Celebrim versa une dose de la liqueur dans le verre et la tendit à Harry.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes sentirent la magie du malade réagir et Celebrim commença à psalmodier. L'elfe plaça ses mains à hauteur de la gorge d'Harry et ce dernier se tendit, sentant sa magie et son énergie se concentrées à ce point. Rapidement, la douleur arriva et augmenta. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme se tordait dans les bras de Severus.  
Et deus minutes plus tard, dés qu'il en eu l'autorisation, il cessa le contrôle serré qu'il maintenait sur sa voix et hurla sa douleur.

Son hurlement cessa et se transforma en halètements de souffrance quant l'elfe passa à sa tête, consolidant son crâne et rendant définitif la réparation des lésions des nerfs. Lorsque Celebrim traita son ventre, les cris reprirent. Harry n'avait plus l'habitude de se nourrir depuis de longs mois, et son coma n'avait rien arrangé. En outre, il avait ingérer tant de potions, poisons ou potions de guérison, qu'elles avaient fragilisé les parois de son système digestif. Faire prendre une taille correcte à son estomac, redonner leur impassibilité aux parois et guérir les ulcérations fut long et les deux hommes qui le soignaient avaient les larmes aux yeux face à ces cris.

Enfin, après un trop long moment pour tous, Celebrim alla aux jambes, dont les muscles étaient encore bien fragiles.  
Il n'eut que le temps de remettre les fibres en bonne position qu'Harry implora pitié dans l'esprit de Severus.

* * *

Un petit mot pour un auteur qui tarde trop mais qui fait des efforts? Ca fait tellement plaisir?


	19. Apprendre à vivre ensemble

**NOTE AUTEUR**:

toutes mes excuses pour ce retard (si il y a encore du monde). les temps sont dur pour tout le monde et perso, il y a beaucoup de changement. En attendant de changer de maison (de département et de région par la même occasion), je fait 2000 bornes par semaines, d'où le retard  
Je commence à trouver un rythme de vie acceptable, je vais donc me remettre sérieusement à Question existentielle.

Et pour (tenter) de me faire pardonner (et surtout parce que j'y pense depuis un moment), je met aussi un OS sur Harry et Severus. rating M non sans raison mais les petits coeurs volent de partout!

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Apprendre à vivre ensemble

Sur un simple geste de l'homme, Celebrim écarta ses mains délicatement, laissant l'aura d'Harry reprendre toute sa place.

-Mellon ? Tu as encore de l'énergie à dépenser. Peux-tu mettre quelques sortilèges sur la pièce. Severus pourra ainsi vérifier ta maitrise.

Harry acquiesça.

Celebrim repris :

-D'abord tu fermes cette porte. Harry s'exécuta. Ensuite tu empêches les bruits extérieurs de rentrer. Dans le sens inverse maintenant. Et si tu pouvais changer un peu l'air en ouvrant la fenêtre quelques minutes, nous apprécierions tous, toi le premier.

Lorsque l'air s'allégea, Celebrim demanda à Harry d'invoquer ses armes.

-Pour ma part, il ne te faut maintenant plus que du repos. Je vais vérifier tes armes et forger un peu. Severus, nous nous retrouvons demain matin. Cet après-midi, repos et vérification des capacités. Cette nuit, tant que possible, sommeil. Mellon, je suis fier de toi.  
Tout en parlant, Celebrim s'était levé et quitta la chambre avec l'équipement d'Harry dans les mains, faisant fit des protections posées.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, apaisant après la douleur et les cris.  
Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé, l'un blottit dans les bras de l'autre, dans une position qui montrait sa confiance. L'autre le tenait doucement, presque délicatement, avec un certain respect.

-Comment as-tu pu déjà subir cela, sans personne à coté de toi ? demanda Severus après quelques minutes.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était cela ou laisser à la mort le monde sorcier. Mais ta présence m'a aidé, cette fois. Forcer les organes à reprendre leur place alors que tu es en quelque sorte stupéfixer est beaucoup plus douloureux.

-Tu n'es plus seul, répondit Severus en serrant ses bras autours du plus jeune.

-Toi non plus, fut la seule réponse.

La fatigue et les émotions entraînèrent les deux hommes vers le sommeil, tandis que l'elfe faisait face aux amis d'Harry, dépité de n'avoir pu ouvrir la porte.

-Les elfes ne sont pas du même moule que les humains. Harry était trop fatigué pour le prendre en considération lors de son sortilège, mais vous avez pu constater qu'il a gardé sa puissance. Même tous ensembles vous ne parvenez pas à forcer son sort. Harry n'est plus le même que l'enfant que vous connaissiez. C'est un guerrier. Réapprenez à le connaître, et grandissez.  
La voix de Celebrim était posée, et cela obligeait ses interlocuteurs à l'écouter et à l'entendre.

Pour la première fois depuis la Bataille finale, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George comprirent que Harry avait changé, parce qu'il avait grandi, parce qu'il s'était battu, parce qu'il avait tué.

L'après-midi fut long pour la famille Weasley. Seule la présence de Celebrim, qui même de l'extérieur, exhortait chacun à reprendre les activités habituelles, faisait que la vie continuait. Sans lui, chacun serait resté qui à la cuisine, qui au bord du lac, qui à la porte de la chambre d'Harry, sans rien dire ou faire.

Harry, pendant ce temps, vérifia, sous la direction du maître des potions, sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Magie classique : métamorphose, sortilège. Magie sans baguette. Magie bénéfique : soins, guérison. Magie mentale : légimentie, contrôle. Magie des éléments.

Le tout entrecoupé de discussions avec le maître des potions, de moment de repos et d'échange, montrant toute la confiance que les deux hommes se vouaient, ayant vu, et le découvrant pendant ces exercices, leurs similitudes.

Harry comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher à être celui que ses amis avaient connu et qu'il n'était plus, mais simplement vivre comme il l'entendait. Il était un guerrier, un soldat, victime de la guerre au premier plan, tout comme Severus, et cela influait sur son mode de vie. Il était comme cela et c'était tout. Tout comme Severus, qui lui, Harry le lui avait rappelé, n'avait plus besoin de se cacher derrière un masque de parfait mangemort pour rester en vie.

Les deux hommes, comptant l'un sur l'autre, sortirent pour le dîner, le déjeuner étant passer alors qu'ils dormaient.

Dés qu'ils mirent un pied hors de la chambre, les deux hommes sentirent un changement, et un certain malaise. Mais fidèles à leur réputation, les jumeaux firent le premier pas.

-Dis Harry, tu nous avais caché ta perfection des sorts de blocage et de silence, à nous, tes meilleurs investissements ? Alors que tu savais que nous avons du cohabiter avec maman pendant la guerre, et que cela a considérablement réduit notre rythme de recherche et de production ?

-Euh, oui… répondit Harry en hésitant, ne voyant pas où les jumeaux voulaient en venir.

-Très cher investisseur, c'est là une faute qu'il te faudra réparer au plus vite, expliqua Fred. Comment veux-tu que nous réduisions Zonko à la banqueroute si tu ne nous soutiens pas ! hein ?

Lentement, Harry repris :

-vous voulez donc que je vous apprenne mes sorts qui peuvent vous être utiles ?

-Harry, répondit Georges en passant son bras autours du cou du plus jeune, tu as tout compris !

Un sourire moqueur, tel que celui qui fleuri sur les lèvres de celui qui sait, apparu sur le visage d'Harry.

-Celebrim ! Des volontaire pour retrouver la forme ! Tu peux adapter un circuit pour le niveau de base, sur le mien, s'il te plait.

Puis, voyant les regards surpris des 2 jeunes, Harry expliqua :

-Ces sorts nécessitent une certaine puissance, qui n'est pas un problème pour vous, mais surtout une maitrise importante de vous-même, et cela commence par le physique.

-Bienvenu en enfer, jeunes gens ! dit Celebrim à la suite de son élève. Ronald, Hermione, voulez vous vous joindre à nous ?

Harry les regardait, dans l'attente.

Après une hésitation, l'elfe n'avait-il pas dit que c'était l'enfer, les deux acceptèrent. Toutefois, Ronald demande à harry :

-Je sais que les batailles ne sont pas pour moi, pourra-tu ne pas m'apprendre certains sorts, juste ceux utiles tous les jours, silence, discrétion, écoute en douce… ou ce qui peut être utile pour les aurors, si ils m'acceptent ?

-Bien sûr, Ron. De toute manière, tous mes sorts n'étaient pas au programme. Certains sont trop dangereux ou difficile.

Cette courte discussion marqua le début de la réconciliation.

Et les liens se renouèrent pendant les exercices de Celebrim, lorsque Harry, retrouvant son rôle de professeur comme à l'AD, expliquait comment réussir, se dépasser, montrait un geste, décomposait un mouvement, les aida à surmonter ces exercices.

Au bout de quelques jours, les changements étaient déjà visibles : muscles plus développés, souplesse accrue, maitrise de son corps plus importante, fluidité dans les gestes. Bien sur, aucun n'atteignait le niveau de l'elfe, ni celui du maître des potions ou d'Harry, mais ils devenaient bien dans leur corps, beaucoup mieux que la plupart des personnes.

L'un des premiers exercices d'Harry fut le transplanage.

-Maintenant que vous avez conscience de votre corps, nous allons vérifier que c'est à fond que vous avez cette conscience. Hermione, qu'est le transplanage ?

-C'est le déplacement d'un endroit à un autre quasi instantanément, par la magie du sorcier qui se déplace et entraîne avec elle le corps du sorcier dans la magie qui couvre la terre. Il s'effectue grâce à la règle des 3 D : destination, déplacement, détermination, répondit Hermione, sous les regards un peu moqueurs de ses amis.

-Merci Hermione. Tes connaissances sont toujours aussi précises. Cependant, il y a une chose que tu n'a pas saisi dans le transplanage, mais rassures-toi, c'est le cas de la très grande majorité des sorciers.  
Comme tu l'as dis, la magie entraîne le corps dans son déplacement. Mais cela lui coûte de l'énergie si le sorcier ne pense qu'au 3 D. Comme vous connaissez bien votre corps, vous pouvez aider votre magie, en remplaçant le « détermination » par la conscience de votre corps.  
Vous pensez à votre destination, en souhaitant y aller.  
Votre magie se prépare à se déplacer. Vous pensez à tout votre corps, l'extérieur, mais aussi l'intérieur : vos muscles, vos organes… Pas de manière très précises, mais il faut que vous conceviez votre corps dans son ensemble.  
Puis vous passez au déplacement.

Ainsi, vous irez plus vite, en vous fatiguant moins, et plus loin, où « à coté d'une telle personne » ou « d'un tel événement ». En effet, la magie peut se concentrer sur la seule destination et le moyen d'y aller, au lieu de prendre complètement en charge votre corps. »

Pour faire simple, l'idée est de soulager votre magie par votre conscience, mais comme vous l'avez compris, cette conscience est difficile à acquérir.

Pendant cette explication, Harry avait repris une attitude professorale, comme celle qu'il avait eue pendant les cours de l'AD, et tout naturellement, ses amis l'avait écouté et s'était plier à ses ordres.

Chacun tenta l'exercice, et ce fut Ron qui le premier y arriva. Hermione semblait avoir des difficultés, réfléchissant longuement avant chaque essai.

-Hermione, nul besoin de savoir comment ton corps est fait, repense aux sensations de fin d'entraiment physique, lorsque tu sens tous tes muscles, ta respiration, ton cœur battre un peu fort et ton sang circuler de partout, ton cerveau en exercice pour réguler le tout et tes nerfs te donnant toutes les informations à leur disposition…

Aussitôt, la jeune femme réussit.

-Jeunes gens, intervint Severus, ce que vous a appris Harry est à double tranchant, et il vous faudra garder une totale maitrise de vous-même afin d'éviter les accidents. Votre magie va s'habituer à être aider, il faudra toujours différencier entre transplanage vers tel endroit et aller à tel endroit. A défaut, l'un pourra être compris par votre magie pour l'autre. C'est un travail de rigueur à effectuer tout au long de votre vie, surtout lorsque vous attendrez un enfant.

* * *

PS: votre avis m'intéresse toujours!


	20. Pédagogue

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:**

toutes mes excuses pour le temps depuis la dernière mise à jour. L'histoire ira jusqu'à son terme, je vous le promet. En revanche, j'ai eu un long moment d'arrêt dans l'écriture, en raison du décès de mon grand-père que nous avons accompagné pendant les soins palliatifs. C'est très dur, d'autant plus quant le reste de la famille n'admet pas que vous leur disiez que cette maladie n'a pour seule issue que la mort (à 86 ans aussi, c'est un peu normal) et vous le font payer après la mort.  
Il a aussi logiquement fallu que le rattrape mon travail universitaire (en Master, on a du boulot)  
Enfin, j'ai réussit à finir le chapitre et même à commencer le suivant. Je ne préfère toutefois pas donner de date pour la suite.

merci pour toutes les reviews, auquelles, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas répondu. Je vais essayer (à vérifier au prochain chapitre si je tiens) de répondre aux review anonyme sur mon profil, à partir de maintenant.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 17: un pédadogue pour qui rien ne vaut l'apprentissage par l'expérience.

Cette séance de travail fut la première d'une longue série et permit de renouer des liens entre les 5 jeunes gens. Toujours avec douceur, mais une grande fermeté, Harry se faisait obéir sans jamais hausser le ton.  
Ron fut ébahit de voir que ses jumeaux de frères ne contredisaient pas Harry. Jusqu'à présent, seule leur mère avait encore de l'autorité sur eux, lors de leur dernière année, mêmes leurs enseignants ne pouvaient les faire obéir que s'ils considéraient cette obéissance dans leur intérêt.  
Hermione ne tentait pas non plus de l'interrompre pour poser une question sur ce qu'ils faisaient, ayant rapidement compris qu'Harry expliquait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, le surplus n'étant de toute manière pas une aide pour réussir.

En dehors de ces temps d'entrainement, Harry reprenait également progressivement son propre niveau, grâce à divers exercices, qu'il faisait seul, sous la direction de Celebrim ou avec le maître des potions.

Pour les circuits d'exercice physique, tous s'entrainait en même temps, les difficultés variant selon les niveaux : si les amis de Harry n'avait que du physique pur au sol, Harry y mélangeait la magie sans baguette et la magie mentale, ainsi que les exercices aériens, dans les arbres ou des sauts divers. Severus se situaient entre eux, subissant également les attaques magiques, mais il restait au sol.  
Celebrim ne les accompagnait pas : il les précédait, préparant le circuit qui changeait donc à chaque fois, les attaquaient parfois et dégageaient le chemin des dangers non prévus, surtout pour les 4 jeunes humains.

Harry pratiquait beaucoup seul, mais même dans ses moments de méditation était disponible pour les autres habitants de la maison.  
Hermione venait souvent, discuter sur l'origine des savoirs qu'il partageait ou sur leur utilisation. Jamais Harry ne leur apprenait de sort dangereux pour les autres ou pour eux. Et s'il ne les avait pas suffisamment mis en garde sur l'énergie demandée, les risques encourus quant un palier était passé, Severus venait et les prévenait.  
Ron était souvent proche de se rebeller face à ces interventions sèches et qui tournait au cynique à la moindre tentative de discussion, mais le soutien sans faille de Harry à l'autre homme le dissuadait de poursuivre, jusqu'au jour il n'en put plus :  
-Nous ne sommes plus de gamins, nous savons qu'il y a des risques, la magie est dangereuse, mais nous ne sommes pas des débutants ! J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un débile ! Je sais que je n'ai pas le même niveau que vous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous écraser Snape !

A son grand étonnement, ce fut Harry qui intervint, violement :  
-Ron, dehors, à 100 pas de la maison ! Sa voix claqua dans l'air, et nul ne songea à le contredire.

Dés qu'ils furent dehors, Harry lança un sortilège de barrière entre Ron et lui, et les autres qui étaient bien évidemment sortis.  
D'une voie froide comme la banquise, il dit à Ron :  
-Tu n'es plus un gamin, Ron, penses-tu, et tu connais les risques ? Et bien non. Et tu vas le voir maintenant. En garde ! Tout sort et méthode de combat autorisé. Et ne te plains pas de ce que je ferais !

Et sitôt qu'il eu fini sa phrase, il lança un expelliarmus à pleine puissance en direction de son ami qui ne pu rien faire et se trouva envoyer sur la barrière de séparation.  
-tu n'es plus un débutant, alors tu devrais savoir quant il faut esquiver un sort, lança Harry à Ron, en même temps que sa baguette.

Ron ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et ce ne fut qu'après s'être fait envoyé une seconde fois sur la barrière qu'il commença à réagir.  
L'échange de sorts pris rapidement de la vitesse et des sorts puissants commencèrent à être utilisés. Ron avait jusqu'alors réussi à contrer les sorts d'Harry.  
Mais lorsque le jeune brun lui lança une série de stupéfix et autres sorts incapacitants, le roux vit qu'il n'avait qu'une seule solution : l'esquive. Il commença à se déplacer et accéléra progressivement, les sorts se rapprochant de plus en plus. La crainte au vu de la puissance des sorts se fit rapidement sentir et il voulu aller à l'opposé des sorts. Aussitôt, un hurlement se fit entendre : n'étant pas concentré, Ron s'était désartibulé, le haut de son corps était là où il l'avait souhaité, mais ses jambes étaient restées sur place, et les sorts les frappèrent violement.

Harry reprit la parole :  
-Tu pense toujours que tu as le niveau Ron ? Alors que c'est un simple manque de concentration qui t'as mis dans cet état ? demanda-t-il, laissant son ami dans le même état qu'à la fin du combat.

La douleur était telle que Ron ne pouvait pas répondre. Il pleurait simplement, son visage exprimant en outre la honte.  
Le jeune guerrier leva la barrière et aussitôt, on entendit les cris d'Hermione et de Molly Weasley.  
-Hermione ! Viens ici ! lança sèchement Harry. Et soignes ton petit ami.

Hermione commença par réartibulé le rouquin, puis elle fit cesser par un Finite les sortilèges de plombage, de stupéfix et autre. Il lui fallu ensuite soigner les blessures et les coups qu'avait reçu Ron.  
Harry leur avait expliqué comment faire, même si sa méthode n'était pas orthodoxe, c'était la plus efficace, surtout en combat. Bien sûr, une visite à un médicomage était vivement recommandée pour vérifier que tout allait bien par la suite.  
La jeune fille appela son énergie et la concentra dans son bras droit, puis elle analysa les coups donnés. Lorsqu'elle commença à soigner, Ron hurla soudainement, alors qu'il s'était calmé, agir sur les tissu atteints étant bien évidemment fort douloureux, même si c'est pour un mieux.  
Ce cri surpris la jeune fille et son bras fut alors pris d'une contracture très douloureuse, et même dangereuse.

-Déchirure musculaire ou fracture ? demanda alors sur un ton cynique Severus, qui s'était rapproché de son cadet.  
-Oh, une déchirure, répondit sur le ton de la conversation Harry. Elle a déjà oublié qu'il lui reste de l'énergie dans le bras et elle va vouloir consoler Ron, elle ne va pas vouloir forcer sur son bras maintenant, il lui fait mal. Mais elle va bouger en limitant la tension des muscles, comme elle connait son corps. Comme c'est tendu… crac.

Ce que le jeune homme avait prévu se réalisa et le gémissement d'Hermione se transforma soudain en un cri, alors qu'elle tentait de prendre son petit ami dans les bras.  
-Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas, la leçon sera bien retenue, dit immédiatement Harry. En revanche, je vous demanderai de ne pas soigner Ron ou Hermione. Je m'en charge et il leur restera des séquelles. Laissez les guérir naturellement.

Le jeune homme avait parlé avec calme, mais une très grande autorité, et la femme ne pu pas répondre, bien que l'envie ne lui manquât pas.

-Alors, avez-vous compris pourquoi ces mises en garde ? demanda Harry à ses deux amis en s'approchant d'eux.  
-Oui, répondit virulemment Ron, sous le coup de la douleur.  
-Je passerai pour cette fois sur le ton, Ron, mais cette courte réponse ne me suffit pas. Et je n'ai pas entendu Hermione.  
-Il y a des dangers à la magie, ça te va ?! répondit le rouquin violemment cette fois.

-Hermione, fit Harry, sans plus se soucier de son ami.  
-oui, il faut toujours être en contrôle, fit la jeune fille en pleurs.  
-Presque. Etre toujours en contrôle ne vous est pas possible et de toute manière, il convient de toujours pouvoir se relâcher d'une manière ou une autre. Il faut surtout toujours être attentif, lorsque vous atteignez ce niveau.

Le jeune homme attendit quelque secondes afin d'être certain que ses paroles seraient retenues, puis il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, et sans un mot, passa sa main le long de son bras, d'abord rapidement, puis il retourna au dessus de la déchirure qu'il avait détectée et força les muscles à se remettre en bonne position, avant d'invoquer une attelle et de lui attacher le bras en écharpe.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Ron et soigna ce qu'il restait, des coupures légères, et vérifia que les contusions ne présentaient pas de risques. De même que pour la jeune femme, il attela la jambe droite qui était encore fracturée, la fracture ayant été remise par Hermione.  
Choisissant ensuite 2 grandes perches, il fabriqua deux béquilles pour son ami, lui laissant le soin de lancer des sorts de confort sur lesdites béquilles.

* * *

A suivre


	21. Elève

**NOTE AUTEUR:**

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, voilà enfin la suite.

Je ne serais pas là pendant 3 semaines, mais j'ai bon espoir pour la suite. Beaucoup de mes problèmes sont sur le point d'être solutionné, ce qui me motive...  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elève :

Sitôt que chacun fut rentré, Severus réunit les jeunes près de l'eau et entreprit le débriefing du combat et de la guérison. A la grande surprise de Ron, Harry ne fut pas épargné : absence de salut règlementaire et pas d'esquive mais des boucliers uniquement. Ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit pour la première critique que cet oubli était volontaire et visait à mieux permettre d'enregistrer la leçon. Il ne répondit pas pour le second sujet de critique.  
Ron se vit évidemment reprocher son temps de réaction, sa faible panoplie de sortilège incapacitants et son manque de concentration. Hermione du faire face à sa précipitation et son manque d'explication, expliquer surtout les soins permettant une meilleure coopération du patient.

Pendant ce temps, Molly, qui ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à autrui volontairement, prit à partie Celebrim, lui demandant comment il pouvait laisser faire.  
-Dame Weasley, n'avez-vous jamais laissé vos enfants mordre dans un biscuit trop chaud, afin qu'ils comprennent ? répondit calmement l'elfe.  
-Si, bien sur, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, il n'y a pas de danger à se brûler un peu la langue.  
-Quel danger y avait-il ici ? Pour votre fils ? Ou pour Harry ? Vous ne lui faites pas assez confiance.  
-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, et dans un duel, on ne peut pas tout maitriser ! rétorqua la femme, outrée.  
-Harry n'est plus à ce niveau, et il a tout maitrisé. Mais vous le constaterez dans les jours à venir.

Puis, revenant vers son protégé, Celebrim lui demanda s'il se souvenait des conséquences pour lui de son choix d'user uniquement de boucliers. Sur la réponse affirmative d'Harry, il l'informa que ce serait le lendemain, après qu'il ait discuté avec Severus l'après-midi  
Puis, il emmena tout le monde à l'intérieur pour une séance de potions, guérison et de soins.  
Severus et Harry allèrent eux dans la chambre du plus jeune pour discuter.

A la grande surprise de Harry, ce fut Severus qui lança la discussion :  
-Ca fait toujours aussi mal de devoir blesser ceux qu'on aime ou ceux qui sont avec soi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Le plus dur n'est pas la blessure physique, celles-ci guérissent très facilement, surtout avec la magie. C'est la blessure morale et sentimentale qui est la plus dure.  
-Oh, je sais, répondit l'homme. La blessure physique se referme toujours dans ce cas, mais l'atteinte morale est longue à refermer. Et l'impression que les autres ont de nous s'abime en même temps que l'on abime leur égaux sans pouvoir expliquer, excuser. Au final, on arrive à une image d'acariâtre, de mauvais, etc.  
-Comme toi à Poudlard, hein. Mais quant on sait réfléchir, on se rend compte que tu rendais plus service aux autres qu'aux Serpentards, après. Arrivé devant leur maitre et traité comme de la merde, ils perdaient tous leurs moyens et échouaient. Tandis que les insultes, les coups bas, les injustices ne surprenaient plus les griffondors, ou autres. Mais va reconnaitre que c'est grâce à celui que tu détestes ! Je ne pense que pas que beaucoup vont s'en rendre compte, qu'ils te doivent la vie.

-Tout comme ton ami Ron et sa petite amie ne se rendront jamais compte de ce que tu leur offre et de ce que tu a une nouvelle fois protégé la vie de Ronald.  
-Même si je sais que c'est la seule solution, solution efficace bien entendu, j'ai l'impression de trahir sa confiance. Et pourtant, ce serait pire si je ne le faisais pas.  
-Pour ce dilemme, je te dirais qu'il ne cesse jamais. Il fait simplement assumer le choix que tu fais, sachant que les deux sont quelque part des mauvais choix.  
Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, sans plus dire un mot, simplement posé à coté de quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

Le soir arrivant, Severus sortit de ses pensées et rappela à Harry qu'ils devaient aussi faire un examen suite à ce duel, et pour éviter toute catastrophe le lendemain.

Le plus jeune ôta donc ses vêtements pour se retrouver en slip, sous le regard professionnel de Severus, et s'allongea sur le dos sur son lit.

-Bien, le physique pour commencer, ou plutôt pour continuer, puisque nous avons déjà traiter le mental, dit Severus, finissant sa phrase sur un ton malicieux et avec ce qui aurait surpris tout autre qu'Harry, un léger sourire en coin.  
Harry lui répondit avec un beau sourire sincère.  
-jambe droite, annonça le soigneur. Harry leva la jambe, laissant d'abord le pied sur le lit, puis le mettant progressivement dans l'alignement de la cuisse. Il la fit ensuite tourner, vers l'extérieur d'abord, en repliant en même temps le genou, puis en symétrique vers l'intérieur.  
-Bien, la jambe gauche maintenant. Harry fit le même mouvement de l'autre coté, mais le lever de la jambe lui tira une légère grimace :  
-Cela tire vers le genou.  
-Bon, nous vérifierons ça, nota Severus d'un coup de baguette dans l'air. Puis il poursuivit :  
-les deux ensembles.  
Harry plia les genoux, ramenant ses pieds sous ses fesses, puis il prit appui dessus pour se soulever, les bras le long du corps. Lorsqu'il fut dans cette position, Severus lui demanda ses sensations, puis il glissa ses mains sous le dos ainsi offert, le palpant à la recherche de contractures et vérifiant que les cicatrices ne tiraient pas trop.

Cette position, on ne peut plus équivoque et tentatrice, ne déconcentra pas les deux hommes.

-C'est surprenant, dit au bout d'un moment Harry, de me rappeler que nul n'a jamais pu, avant, m'examiner ainsi. J'étais toujours tendu. Je sais que Madame Pomfresh profitait toujours de mon arrivée inconscient pour faire ces examens.  
-Aucun ne te faisais confiance, ni toi. Tout simplement. Certes, tu faisais confiance à leur capacité de médicomage, mais pas plus.  
-Moui, possible. Pomfresh, et c'est normal, disait ce qu'elle découvrait au directeur, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas. Et les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste souhaitaient à chaque fois me garder. Sans compter que soigner « le garçon qui à survécu » donne du prestige. Tandis que toi, tu constate, tu agis. Tu ne prends pas en pitié, tu ne juge pas. Oh, là ça tire un peu le genou droit.  
-Exact, répondit le plus âgé. Bon, ton genou ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te donner une potion, ce sont les ligaments qui ont été trop tiré, ils protestent donc. Je vais aussi te léviter jusqu'à table, pour que tout soit okay pour cet après-midi.

Lorsque Harry eu pris la potion, Severus, comme promis, le lévita hors de la chambre. Ils arrivèrent à coté de la table alors que Molly sortait de la cuisine pour appeler au repas.

Aussitôt, Ron arriva, affamé par son duel avec son meilleur ami et l'exigence de l'elfe dans la réalisation des potions, matières dans laquelle il ne brillait guère et exigeant donc de lui une très grande concentration.  
Voyant son ami évité par leur professeur, il demanda, pendant que les autres habitants arrivaient :

-T'as quant même pas fait une rechute vieux ? T'as presque pas bougé !  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Simplement une potion qui doit agir. En temps normal, j'aurais attendu la nuit pour la prendre, qu'elle agisse pendant mon sommeil, mais comme demain nous faisons un duel avec Severus, sous les ordres de Celebrim…  
-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Hermione, qu'est ce qu'un duel sous les ordres de quelqu'un ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela, ou lut quelque chose dessus.  
-C'est normal miss Granger. C'est une tradition chez les Maîtres de duel et assimilés. Lorsqu'une personne a fait un duel en ne respectant pas ses compétences, l'un des meilleurs à défaut de son maître d'arme le dirige lors du duel qui suit contre un autre Maître de duel. Le premier obéit à son maître dans ses indications. Répondit Severus.

Celebrim prit à son tour la parole :  
-En l'occurrence, Harry n'utilisera aucun bouclier demain contre Severus. Il esquivera, répondra par d'autres sort ou attaques, mais pas de bouclier. Et lorsque je le jugerais bon, je lui indiquerais quelle attitude il doit tenir.  
A ce propos Severus, je vous ai forgé une épée. Je n'ai pas fini, mais elle est utilisable. Pourriez-vous la tester demain ? Lorsque vous l'aurez pris pour le premier duel, je saurais ce qu'il faut pour la terminer.

-Je vous remercie, c'est un grand honneur. J'utiliserais demain votre œuvre, répondit Severus, tout en se servant, après avoir servit Harry.

* * *

Un peu court j'imagine, et sans doute frustrant. mais avec une bonne part pour l'imagination quant même non?  
Bon, je vous laisse ici, en vous promettant de revenir dés que possible. D'ailleurs, tant que je n'ai plus internet, et dés que j'aurais retrouver mon ordi, j'écrirai (bin vi, je pourrais plus lire de belles fic! Snif)

Bises


	22. Chapitre 19

Que dire face à ce retard ? Rien, sinon mes excuses. Je pense avoir un peu plus de temps, parce que pour le moment, concilier écriture et études, c'est un peu galère, surtout que je commence à « stresser » dans l'attente des résultats. Oh, je continue, mais bon, c'est quant même une bonne partie de ma vie qui se joue, donc…

Je serais bientôt en stage, avec horaires de bureaux, je vais essayer de garder du temps pour l'écriture.

Sinon, une proposition : j'ai un OS qui me trotte dans la tête, ça vous tente ou pas ? Sans réponse positive, je me concentre sur QE.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Lorsque chacun fut servi, il y eu un temps de silence, entrecoupé uniquement du bruit des couverts. Puis, les estomacs se remplissant, les discussions reprirent, et les blagues aussi.  
Les jumeaux Weasley étaient évidemment dans les meneurs, mais tous, hormis Celebrim, furent surpris du répondant d'Harry.

-Vous croyez quoi ? C'est fini maintenant, je n'ai plus de séquelles. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier ma maitrise, mais là, Celebrim s'en charge. Et encore, c'est en raison de mon erreur. D'ailleurs, Fred, Georges, je vous conseille de revoir votre arsenal et vos techniques, la concurrence arrive !

-Euh… Harry… Ca veut dire quoi exactement ? demandèrent les jumeaux, semblant assez inquiets.  
-Tout simplement que je répondrais à vos blagues désormais.  
-Harry, s'écria Molly, tu ne vas pas rentrer dans leur jeu !  
-Molly, pourquoi ne m'amuserais-je pas ? Il faut souffler de temps à autre, et puis, les blagues sont un excellent moyen de revoir toutes ses connaissances. C'est fou ce que peut faire un simple sortilège de lévitation bien utilisé ou quelques métamorphoses de base. Répondit tranquillement Harry, avec un petit sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon sur la fin de sa tirade.  
-Mais enfin Harry, vous n'êtes plus des gamins tout de même, surtout Fred et Georges !  
-Molly, ni Fred et Georges, ni Ron ou Hermione, ou même moi ne sommes des gamins. C'est exact. Mais cela n'empêche pas de s'amuser. Ne dites pas que les _adultes_ ne s'amusent pas, et que certains de leurs amusements ne sont pas plus gamins que les nôtres. Vous savez, chez les moldus, certains jouent à ces déguiser en des personnages d'autres temps, et prétendent être princes et princesses, chevaliers et guérisseuses. Cela n'est-il pas autant gamin qu'une guerre des blagues ?  
-Dame Weasley, repris Celebrim, la femme ne réussissant pas à se reprendre suite à l'intervention du plus jeune, ce qu'Harry a dit est tout à fait exact. Vous le savez. Il vous arrive aussi d'agir comment une enfant, pour souffler un peu. Mais ce que vous venez de dire va à l'encontre de ce que vous m'avez reproché, à savoir qu'Harry n'est qu'un enfant. Vous voulez le protéger, ainsi que vos enfants, parce que vous les aimez, mais ils le savent. Laissez les vivre.

Molly, à ces derniers mots, quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre, retenant ses larmes.

-Heru*, dit Harry une fois que Molly fut partie, elle a perdue sa fille à cause de la guerre.  
-Le deuil d'un enfant est toujours le plus difficile, répondit l'elfe avec une lueur de compassion dans son regard. Mais cela ne change en rien. Cela explique.

Le repas continua, plus morose. Les Weasley pensant à leur sœur décédée, et les autres respectant leur douleur et repensant à leur amie. Celebrim et Severus Snape, en plus, virent tout le travail à accomplir afin de permettre aux membres de la maisonnée d'avancer. L'esprit est bien plus dur à traiter que le corps.

Molly Weasley ayant déjà quitté la pièce, ce fut Celebrim qui donna le signal du coucher. Tout les jeunes le pouvant se levèrent et se rendirent dans leurs chambres, sans chahut pour la première fois depuis le réveil d'Harry.  
Harry, lui, resta sur place, avec l'homme et l'elfe, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

-Les absents manquent toujours, n'est-ce pas Celebrim ? demanda Harry, recherchant plus une confirmation qu'une vraie réponse.  
-En effet, même après plusieurs siècles. Mais leur présence demeure dans les cœurs. Jamais les disparus ne sont remplacés. Mais la vie continue, avec ou sans eux, avec ou sans l'accord de ceux qui demeurent. Il faut trouver comment suivre le fil. Et chacun à sa méthode. Chacun doit se reconstruire à sa manière. Les autres peuvent simplement être là, et c'est beaucoup.  
Puis, après un court silence, il reprit :  
-Mais pour l'heure, il te faut aller te reposer, afin d'être en forme demain.

Une inclinaison de tête fut la seule réponse du jeune homme, avec un sourire, avant que le maître des potions ne le lévite une nouvelle fois et ne l'emmène dans sa chambre.

Une fois installé pour la nuit, Harry interpela son aîné  
- Merci Severus, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-de quoi, répondit Severus, je fais ce que je dois.  
-Merci d'être là pour moi.  
-Toujours, si tu veux.

Au moment de passer la porte pour aller dans sa propre chambre, l'homme dit par-dessus son épaule :  
-Je t'ai lancé un sortilège de surveillance, il serait très mauvais que tu te contractes en raison d'un mauvais rêve.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, le plus jeune s'était déjà endormis.  
L'homme continua son chemin et entra dans sa propre chambre, en laissant la porte de communication ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'il allait y dormir. Oh, certes, il s'y était déjà rendu, pour prendre de quoi se changer rapidement après avoir fait des potions ou avoir soigné Harry lorsqu'il transpirait ou saignait, pour prendre du matériel, mais il ne se l'était pas approprier.  
Il jeta un œil autours de lui, mais sa fatigue et le duel prévu le lendemain le poussèrent à mettre un bas de pyjama et à se glisser entre les draps rapidement.  
Une fois dans le lit, l'homme étendit sa conscience, comme à son habitude, pour vérifier qu'il était en sécurité. Sentant la présence elfique, il se rassura et se laissa partir.

Après quelques heures, le sortilège le réveilla en sursaut, Harry remuait trop.  
Aussitôt, et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose, l'homme se rendit au chevet de son jeune patient.

Le jeune homme sanglotait en s'agitant, murmurant si bas que Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre. Préférant éviter la légimentie, l'homme s'assit au bord du lit et pris le plus jeune dans ses bras, le calant contre son torse, comme un enfant ou un amant. Après une seconde de crispation, le jeune homme se blotti contre lui, s'accrochant à lui comme si c'était son seul refuge. Lui caressant le dos, Severus lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, l'incitant à se détendre, qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il ne le laisserait pas, qu'il n'était plus seul. Progressivement, Harry se détendit et repartit dans un sommeil apaisé et reposant.

Le maître des potions ne put pas quitter le lit du plus jeune : ce dernier était blotti entre ses bras, abandonné, et serein. Il se décida à s'endormir ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se réveillèrent enlacés et paisibles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus avait pu réellement dormir, sans s'inquiéter ni d'éventuelles attaques ni de l'état de santé d'Harry, malgré l'interlude du… cauchemar ? ou quoi que ce fut du plus jeune.

-Bonjour Harry.  
-Bonjour Severus, je t'ai réveillé ?  
-De toute évidence, rétorqua le plus âgé sur un ton acide, mais avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.  
-Je ne me rappelle pas. Harry semblait presque s'excuser.  
-Ce n'était pas très violent. Et ce n'est pas grave de ne pas te rappeler de tous tes rêves ou cauchemars. Quant à ton inquiétude pour m'avoir réveillé, d'abord je suis là pour ça, ensuite c'est normal pour les personnes que l'on apprécie, et enfin c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je dors si bien, il faudra que je remercie Celebrim.  
-Quant Celebrim veille, on sent son attention, et la sécurité qu'il offre par là-même. Harry eu un petit sourire : Image ma réaction la première fois, au plein milieu de la guerre, quant je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dormis toute la nuit, sans mettre ma batterie de protection.  
-Très simple, rétorqua le plus âgé, la même que lorsque tu te rendais compte que tu avais oublié ton devoir de potion ou de défense et que j'arrivais à ton nom en faisant l'appel.

Un rire fut la seule réponse.

*Heru= Seigneur, Maître (au sens honorifique) en elfique (merci Monsieur Tolkien)


	23. 20: Le duel, reconnaissance d'un maître

Les deux hommes étaient restés dans la même position, se sentant à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Mais il leur fallu bien se détacher afin de se préparer pour la journée, et notamment leur duel.

Chacune de leur chambre étant équipée d'une douche, ils se séparèrent pour se doucher, s'habiller, avant d'aller manger. Le plus jeune s'habilla immédiatement après sa douche avec sa tenue d'entrainement de duel : pantalon en poils de sombral, chemise verte coupée près du corps en soie, protèges-épaules, poignets porte-baguette et plaque pectorale en cuir d'hippogriffe eux-aussi, robe de duel verte foncée en laine tissée, et des bottes en cuir de dragon, le cuir étant à chaque fois non teintée. Il prit avec lui au petit déjeuner son armement : arc et ses flèches dans le carquois, épée à une main et demie dans son fourreau, dague, et nombreux couteaux de différente sorte.

Quant il arriva à la salle à manger, il avait reprit son attitude sûre de lui, prêt à combattre, mais non agressif. Ses amis, surpris et quelque peu choqués, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, prirent conscience que cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'ils côtoyaient depuis qu'Harry était réveillé faisait désormais partie intégrante de lui, et n'était pas le plus petit aspect de sa personne. Ils comprirent que l'amitié qui les liait, si elle était toujours présente, devait nécessairement changer.

Après avoir salué Molly puis ses amis, Harry s'installa à table à la droite de Celebrim, laissant la place à sa droite pour le maître des potions. Tout en discutant, il se servit : pancake, gelée de fruits rouges, chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de citrouille, œuf brouillés au bacon.  
Lorsque Severus arriva, vêtu pour le duel mais sans armement, la discussion porta sur l'habillement des deux hommes, et l'armement du plus jeune.

Severus expliqua l'utilité de base de leur équipement commun :  
-Les protèges épaules évitent les déboitements, et protègent, comme les poignets et la plaque pectorale des coups des armes blanches. La plaque pectorale n'a pas d'autre utilité. Les poignets protègent aussi de la vibration de la corde de l'arc.  
Les chemises des maîtres de duel sont assez serrées pour accompagner sans gêner les mouvements, mais éviter de dévoiler à l'avance les techniques utilisées. Elles sont suffisamment lâches pour que l'on ne puisse pas voir les micromouvements des bras ou du buste, et laissent donc l'effet de surprise. Enfin, les bottes sont de cuir pour protéger des retombées des sortilèges et permettent un bon maintien de la cheville. J'ai choisit le cuir de dragon pour tous les équipements de protection pour son effet protecteur des sortilèges et sa solidité. Tes bottes sont en cuir de dragon me semble-t-il ? demanda l'homme à Harry.  
-Oui, répondit le plus jeune, pour les raisons que tu as donné, sans compter le symbole : la 1ère tâche du tournoi, et le vol. En revanche, j'ai choisit le cuir d'hippogriffe pour le reste. C'est une matière peu connue, et assez peu évidente à trouver et mettre en œuvre. Il est moins dure que le cuir de dragon, mais à une meilleure souplesse qui offre un certain rebond, quant elle est correctement mise en œuvre, et renvoi les coups d'épée ou autre armes blanches. Elle est également respirant et beaucoup plus légère que le cuir de dragon. Par contre, mal employé, elle gène plus qu'autre chose. Et ma chemise est en soie qui est respirant et à un rôle thermique. Quelque soit la saison, je n'ai pas trop froid ni trop chaud, même après plusieurs heures d'effort. Le pantalon est un poil de sombral. Cette matière trouble visuellement, ce qui masque mes mouvements et rend plus difficile de réussir à me blesser aux jambes.

Puis, Harry fit circuler ses armes : sa dague, une flèche, et deux couteaux, en expliquant comment il s'en servait.  
-Mes couteaux sont tous différents. J'en ai ici 3 paires de différentes tailles et matériaux. Certains sont de simples couteaux, d'autres sont ensorcelés ou trempés dans des potions.  
Les flèches sont des empennées à mes couleurs : rouge et vert. Le rouge de griffondor, du sang, de la douleur. Le vert de serpentard, où le choixpeau trouvait que j'avais une place, le vert de l'espérance, le vert de la nature. Seules, elles peuvent faire mal, car le bord de la pointe est tranchant, et la pointe est fine. Mais avec un arc puissant, comme le mien, elle peut casser ou transpercer un membre.

-Eh bin, dit Ron, le premier à reprendre ses esprits, avec tout ça, tu ne risques pas d'être désarmé !  
-C'est le but, Ron. Si je perds une arme en me battant, je ne cherche pas à la récupérer, je passe à une autre. Je peux même choisir d'en utiliser une autre si mon adversaire est plus fort que moi avec la première.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fini de manger. Il se leva, et alla s'échauffer dehors. Nul ne le suivit. Ron n'avait pas fini de manger, et Hermione resta avec lui. Les jumeaux admiraient les armes qu'Harry avait laissées. Severus et Celebrim discutait à propos des armes du premier. Quant à Molly, elle s'accordait un instant de détente avant de commencer une nouvelle journée d'activités domestiques, tout en luttant contre la tristesse qui l'envahissait à la pensée des disparus, dont sa fille unique.

Les premiers à se lever furent les adolescents. Ils saluèrent Molly, puis sortirent rejoindre leur ami.

Ils le trouvèrent à répéter des enchainements de base, pur se mettre en condition. Ils commencèrent à s'étirer, comme ils le faisaient dorénavant chaque matin, avant d'attaquer leur programme de mise en forme physique. Pas un mot ne fut échanger, chacun était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Puis, quant Harry eu fini, il sourit à ses amis.

-Je vais chercher mes armes. Finissez votre entrainement, et dés que Severus sera prêt, nous commencerons. Dit-il sur un ton tranquille.

Et il alla à l'intérieur.

-Celebrim, appela-t-il respectueusement, je suis prêt. Severus, quant tu veux.

Puis il se tourna vers la mère de famille, et lui demanda si elle voulait assister au duel. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il lui dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune blessure, et qu'elle pourrait partir dés qu'elle le voudrait. Puis, taquin, il lui proposa de lui métamorphoser une chaise, le duel risquant d'être long.  
-Oh le sale gamin ! rétorqua Molly en faisant mine de le fouetter avec son torchon. Et bien je vais venir, mais j'attends de toi non pas un pliant, mais un fauteuil Molière.  
-A vos ordres, Ma Dame.

Pendant ce court dialogue, Severus s'était préparé, dans sa chambre, et en sortit échauffé, près à combattre, l'épée elfique pendant à son coté, dans un fourreau neuf.

Les quatre personnes sortirent de la maison, Molly en tête.

Arrivés près du lieu, Harry commença par métamorphoser une feuille en fauteuil Molière pour Molly, d'un revêtement rouge avec des clous or, avec au milieu du dossier une main ouverte posée au dessus d'un château fort. Puis, il se tourna vers son maître d'arme et s'inclina en attendant ses instructions.

-Puisque tu n'as jamais esquivé, mais uniquement utilisé des boucliers magiques, je te somme de ne te protéger qu'avec ta vitesse ou ton épée. Je t'indiquerais lorsque tu devras absorber ce qui t'es envoyé. Cette absorption pourra concerner un sort ou maléfice, étant entendu que les impardonnables sont proscrits, de même que les sorts à effets similaires, ou une attaque physique. Je t'indiquerai à chaque moment comment tu utiliseras ce qui a été absorbé.

Aussitôt, il écarta le bras droit et ouvrit la main. Un bâton y apparu, aussi grand que lui, lisse, poli par l'usage, avec lequel il frappa le sol. Au même instant, Harry inclina la tête et posa un genou en terre, tandis que Severus se contentait d'incliner la tête.

L'elfe frappa une seconde fois la terre de son bâton et un cercle de duel apparu.

Les deux hommes se placèrent l'un face à l'autre, épée et baguette dégainées.

Une troisième fois, l'elfe frappa le sol de son bâton, alors, les deux combattants commencèrent à tourner dans le cercle de duel, s'observant l'un l'autre, étudiant la façon de marcher, les regards, les quelques mimiques du visage de l'autre  
Soudain, Severus lança un sol de gel qu'Harry esquiva en se penchant sur le coté. L'échange était lancé. Harry répliqua avec un maléfice de déséquilibre. Les sortilèges et maléfices volèrent pendant quelques minutes, certains esquivés par des sauts, ou diverses positions plus ou moins faciles, d'autres se heurtant et explosant.  
Progressivement, le niveau augmenta, et les sorts devinrent plus violents et dangereux. Au lieu de chercher à atteindre directement l'autre, chacun cherchait à le déstabiliser et le privant d'un sens, d'un membre. Ce fut lorsque Severus lança un sortilège anti-gravité que Celebrim intervint pour la première fois, en ordonnant à son disciple d'absorber le sortilège, puis de le renvoyer en le fixant sur une zone d'un mètre en face des spectateurs.  
A la grande surprise des spectateurs, le jeune combattant rengaina ses armes et sembla attraper le sort, le concentrer entre ses mains puis l'envoyer vers le sol. Lorsqu'il le toucha, une touffe d'herbe étincela et une brillante lumière illumina une zone d'un mètre autour, puis tout revint à la normale. Et lorsqu'ils regardèrent de nouveau leur ami, ce dernier avait ses armes en mains.  
Les deux hommes modifièrent leur trajet dans le cercle, évitant soigneusement la zone ensorcelée, et l'échange de sortilège diminua d'intensité. Mais après une pause un peu plus longue, le plus âgé lança un sort de découpe vers la gauche puis attaqua à l'épée de l'autre coté. Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser de bouclier, et chacun cru le duel terminé, mais le duelliste, sans lâcher ses armes, se lança dans un flip-flap qui lui permit de passer au dessus du sortilège, en se dirigeant vers la zone anti-gravité. Il y pénétra sans montrer de surprise et se laissa balloter en souriant, mi narquois mi satisfait.  
Severus cessa sa course à la limite de l'espace de duel et dû s'aider de son épée plantée au sol pur ne pas le franchir, ce qui aurait signifié sa défaite. Ne sentant aucun sort lui arriver dessus, il se retourna, un sort de bouclier au bord des lèvres, pour découvrir la position… qui semblait ennuyante, de son adversaire.  
-Abandonnes-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
Harry fit signe que non.  
L'homme lança alors un simple sortilège du saucisson. Le plus jeune ne devant pas pouvoir éviter, pourquoi se fatiguer, surtout après 10 minutes d'un duel assez intense.  
Voyant le sortilège choisi, Harry sourit encore plus et lâcha son épée, et se concentra rapidement. Lorsque le sort atteignit la zone sans gravité, il commença à ralentir et à perdre en intensité, en se dispersant. En même temps, Harry brillait de plus en plus.  
En moins de deux seconde, le temps que le sortilège arrive sur lui, il s'était métamorphosé en une étoile brulante. Les cordes qui apparurent brulèrent aussitôt à son contact.  
Dans le même instant, il chuta lourdement, faisant trembler tout l'intérieur du cercle de duel et tomber le maître des potions qui sembla coller au sol.

La scène sembla se figer pendant cinq secondes, après quoi, le plus âgé reconnu sa défaite.

Alors seulement, l'étoile Harry roula sur le sol, montrant les traces brûlées de son passage, et s'arrêta à la limite de la zone d'anti-gravité. Puis, le jeune homme repris forme humaine en sortant de la zone ensorcelée, en même temps que son adversaire pu enfin se relever.

Severus s'inclina devant Harry, et tous deux se tournèrent vers l'elfe.  
Celebrim frappa de nouveau le sol de son bâton, faisant disparaitre le cercle de duel et les résidus de sortilège qui y restaient. Demeurèrent cependant les traces de brulé. Puis il leur dit :  
-Maître Harry est vainqueur de ce duel. Je vous félicite de votre maîtrise. Je n'ai pas eu à renforcer les protections, vous avez parfaitement contrôlé les effets que vous souhaitiez. Vous êtes désormais Maître de duel parmi les créatures magiques. Je suppose que Maître Severus pourra vous obtenir ce titre chez les sorciers.  
-Maître Celebrim, si ce titre ne lui est pas décerné après la guerre qu'il à mené, ou ne prend pas en compte la réalité de ses capacité, et n'est donc qu'honorifique, je m'engage à lui obtenir un titre de Maître de duel réel.

L'elfe le remercia de la tête, et repris la parole.  
-Maître Harry ?  
-Oui Seigneur ? répondit l'interpelé.  
-Pensez-vous que Maître Severus est compétent en duel magique ?  
-Oui, sans nul doute, Seigneur. J'ai eu l'occasion de le combattre et de le voir combattre à plusieurs reprises, et il l'est.  
-Pensez-vous que Maître Severus est compétent en duel à l'épée ?  
-Oui, sans nul doute Seigneur. Je l'ai vu combattre plusieurs fois, et je me suis entrainé avec lui, et il l'est.  
-Pensez-vous que Maître Severus est compétent en duel physique ?  
-Oui, sans nul doute. Il a subi bien plus que beaucoup, et n'a jamais succomber, là où d'autre seraient tombés, et il se maîtrise parfaitement. Il l'est.  
-Pensez-vous que Maître Severus est compétent en duel mental ?  
-Oui, sans nul doute. Il m'a enseigné l'occlumentie et n'a jamais laisser voir son rôle d'espion face à Voldemort, auquel il était pourtant lié contre son gré. Il l'est.

-Êtres magiques, acceptez-vous que Maître Severus soit reconnu Maître de duel parmi les créatures magique ?  
Une vague magique d'approbation explosa dans le ciel de la clairière.

-Maître Severus, je vous reconnais Maître de duel dans toute la création magique. Vous serez respecté en tant que tel parmi toute la communauté magique, si vous continuez à vous en montrer digne.  
-Je vous remercie, Seigneur Celebrim, de votre confiance, et je ferais tout pour m'en montrer toujours digne, répondit Severus Snape, en s'agenouillant devant l'elfe.  
-Relevez-vous, Maître de duel, et soyez prêt à aider celui qui en a besoin, tout être magique ou non magique qu'il soit.  
A son tour, Harry lui dit, en lui prenant le bras :  
-Relèves-toi compagnon, et soit fier d'être le second sorcier Maître de duel chez les êtres magiques.

* * *

Je sais, ça a été long. J'ose espérer que le suivant arrivera plus vite que celui-ci. En attendant, devinez donc la raison du décor du siège de Molly Weasley.

Merci à ceux qui continue à me lire, pardon pour les fautes qui demeurent, pour le retard, et un conseil de lecture: Le Maître de la Mort, par esperoo, qui vient de rependre l'écriture. C'est une fic génial que vous trouverez là: www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/3896855/1/

A bientôt


End file.
